Ash and Cynthia's Journey
by dippytrippy122
Summary: What would happen if Cynthia was ten years old and met Ash the day he had gotten his Pikachu? Would they be friends? Would they be foes? Why am I asking you these questions? I don't know... Just read. Ash/Cynthia Obviously. 3rd year anniversary of the story - and its finally updated :D - every chapter re-written as well... Looking for a Beta-Reader/Cover Designer: PM if interested
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, won't own and will never even think about owning Pokémon, so there!

* * *

**Prologue – The Beginning of Friendship**

"I will be the greatest Pokémon Master in the world!" A small clock in the shape of a red and white sphere was lifted into the air, "Pokémon, Master! That is what I'll-" "Ash get to bed!" Said boy fell forward on his face at his mom's unexpected appearance. The 14 – year old boy sat up, putting his head in his hands in a mock pout, "But mom… I start my Pokémon journey tomorrow… I can't sleep." His mom sighed; shaking her head whilst doing so, before giving the boy a tired smile, "Alright; if you can't sleep you can at least watch this." She then pulled a remote out of; who the hell knows where, and switched the channel on her son's television, to that of the trainer's channel.

"Good evening new trainers of Pallet! As you probably know, I am Professor Samuel Oak, and today I will be talking with you about what the starting trainer shall receive upon beginning their Pokémon journey! Now before I begin, let me state something that may be new to some of you; as it was only instigated in the past 10 years or so. You are only allowed to begin your Pokémon journey at the age of at least 15; this is to help reduce the risk of injury out on the fields. In addition to this; the rule was also initiated, in order to help reduce the amount of people wishing to become trainers… almost entirely due to how difficult it is to find these flippin' rare Pokémon… *cough*." Ash sweat dropped at the point blank reason as to why the rules were changed – health and safety be damned. "Well… now that that's out of the way *ahem* - let me start by introducing the Pokémon that are offered to newbie trainers!" The camera angle then switched to the left, in order to show a table with three Pokémon, different in each way, "This one here is Squirtle." He said, pointing to a blue turtle that started rubbing the back of its neck at the sudden attention; embarrassed. "This Pokémon is Bulbasaur." He spoke, pointing to what looked like a flowery bulb. It had much the same reaction as its previous counterpart. "And this here's Charmander." A fiery red Pokémon was then shown, that looked both bold and proud.

"Make sure to get to bed soon Ash." Said boy, much too engrossed in his show, did not hear the request; causing his mother to sigh from behind him in an exasperated fashion. She smiled and walked away; closing the door behind her. "Now I bid you a good night; soon-to-be trainers of pallet." With that declaration, the screen went black and Ash was brought back to reality. Blinking he looked around his room, "I could've sworn someone spoke to me just now…" He shrugged and changed into his Pajamas before getting into his bed and covering up. Sighing with content he slowly drifted off to sleep.

16 Hours Later (In other words: ASH GET YOUR ASS OUTTA BED!)

"AHHHHHH! I'm going to be late!"

Ash yelled, running from his house over to the Pokémon Lab placed not far from it. Our hero reached the structure in record time, only to see a large crowd circled around what looked to be a young teenager, whom held a poké-ball within his grasp. Ash then; squeezed through the crowd of people only to bump into, and fall down from the brown haired center of attention, "So you must be Ash." The brown-haired boy smirked. Ash got up before looking at him strangely. "Yeah… but how do you know my name?" Gary's expression changed as the realization dawned on him that he had been caught. "Uhhh… Well… Bye Now!" He yelled running off with the crowd in close pursuit.

Ash was left standing there with a dumb-founded expression on his face, "So you decided to come after all I see." Ash was sent spiraling to the ground in shock at the professor's voice. The old man in question rubbed the back of his neck blushing slightly, "Sorry about that Ash." The boy picked himself off and rubbed his head due to the shooting pain; running over to the elder as he did so. "So Professor Oak where's my Pokémon?" The man looked at him strangely. "You're Pokémon?" Ash rubbed his face, agitated. "No. The Ash right over there - OF COURSE ME!" Oak sweat dropped at the boy's outburst. "Well… I suppose I could give you a Pokémon, follow me." Ash grew a large smile and followed the man's path inside the lab.

They stopped their trek when they reached what looked to be a room made specifically to hold and analyze Pokémon, in other words; nothing different from the rest of the lab. The man motioned towards a large capsule-like-machine which had three trap-door type holes in it. "In here's the Pokémon available for a starting trainer such as yourself. Please choose one from the non-existent selection." Ash, then reached for one of the surfaced Poke balls before what the professor said dawned on him. "Wait… you mean there's no Pokémon left?" The professor shook his head in response. "THEN WHY WERE YOU GOING TO MAKE ME LOOK THROUGH THEM?" The professor blushed, embarrassed. "Um, A joke?" "WELL IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Ash screamed; huffing as he placed his arms across the front of his chest.

"Alright, Alright there is one more Pokémon left." Ash was about to ask why he didn't just tell him this in the first place, but refrained from doing so. The elder pushed a few buttons on the control panel to the capsule and one lone Poké-ball rose from the center of the capsule with the distinct feature of a thunderbolt insignia on the front of it, "Now be careful Ash… this Pokémon is quite the handful, so be careful with it." Ash nodded and opened the Poké-ball to reveal none other than… "Magikarp."

Ash fell down anime-style; rising soon after. "What the hell-" "Sorry Ash, my mistake." The professor, to his credit, looked embarrassed. "Here's the Pokémon." A yellow Pikachu was perched on the professor's shoulder giving a glare that could cause any sane person to tremble at just the sight of it. Ash however, being either incredibly brave or really idiotic, ran towards the perched Pokémon and hugged it tightly against his chest… I'm going with really idiotic. Pikachu then sent no less than 1000 Volts of electricity through the poor boy's body. After the mouse Pokémon was satisfied that he had successfully fried his new 'trainers' brains out, he smiled cutely. "Pikachu!"

Ash then left the lab with his new Pokémon in tow, just before Oak ran up to Ash. "Wait! You forgot you're Pokédex and Poké-balls!" The boy turned towards the professor before thanking the man and leaving with the items in his pocket. Ash walked out of the building and posed as if a crowd of people were supposed to have been there. *Crickets* - Ash sweat dropped. "So much for my grand exit…"

Ash shrugged before heading down the path to the next town, pulling Pikachu along with him as he did so. Not soon after leaving the confines of his home town, did they hear a rustling in the bushes. Ash turned towards the offending sound to see a small bird pecking at some stray fruit littering the ground. The teenager knew, even with his very little amount of knowledge on Pokémon that the bird was a Pidgey which every trainer knew was an easy Pokémon to capture. The boy turned excited to his only Pokémon. "Alright Pikachu, this is our lucky day!-" He looked around before realizing his Pokémon was running back to the town they had just exited from. "GET BACK HERE!" (He sure likes to yell a lot doesn't he? XD)

**30 Minutes Later:**

Our hero is dragging his Pokémon back down the dirt path that led to Pewter city, the town Ash was heading to next... just because he can. Ash stopped to catch his breath when he saw another bird-like Pokémon. Of course, being the incredible genius that he is, he then proceeds to throw a sizable rock at the wild birds' head – big mistake. A bump the size of a small bowling ball seemingly popped out of the creatures' incredibly well hidden head, and it turned towards the raven-haired boy, anger evident in its eyes.

The bird then started calling out its name in the form of a loud screech, which promptly gathered together all the Pokémon of its kind currently in the area, to its position. Ash then turned to his new Pokémon, and asked with urgency in his voice. "Do you think we should run?" Said Pokémon sweat dropped at this. "Pika-Pika-Pi! Pikachu." (Translation: "No I think we should stay and get eaten alive - of course we should run! What do you think?") The dynamic duo then started running from the ferocious flock of Spearow that in no way could have been all struck down by Pikachu at any time – no… of course not that would be much too logical.

**Meanwhile – Somewhere in Viridian City:**

A fifteen year old blonde girl with hair covering one of her grey colored eyes was slowly walking around the Town Centre before she blew back her hair in aggravation, "Where did my Gible get off to now-" "LOOK OUT!" The girl turned towards the voice in surprise, only to be knocked down by the sounds' creator - a raven-haired, male trainer that looked to be around her age. He landed on top of the girl causing their faces to be only an inch from each other's and making them both blush immensely at the sudden closeness it had caused. "Sorry 'bout that." He then went about helping the blonde girl up, dusting himself off and looking behind him in quick succession. "Phew those birds are gone." The male trainer and his Pokémon both breathed a sigh of relief at the realization; before laughing to themselves that they made it through it alive.

The girl looked at the boy strangely. "Ummm… Pardon my rudeness but… Who are you and who were you talking about?" Ash turned towards the girl before rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry for not introducing myself." He extended his hand. "My name's Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" He smiled. "What's yours?" The girl's confused look only increased at that. "Wait so your name's; Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town?" Ash fell forward anime-style, getting up shortly after. "No, *cough*, my name is Ash Ketchum and I'm from Pallet Town." "Then why did you say all that at once as if it was your entire name?" Ash looked away blushing hard, as he realized it did seem kind of strange. "Erm… Force of habit?" The girl obviously didn't buy it so Ash sighed and asked the same question she had asked him. "So then what's your name?"

She smiled at him, "My name is Cynthia Shirona." Ash nodded, not bothering to ask where she was from. Looking her over, he saw that she was dressed mostly in black, with white touches here and there; the clothes nicely hugging her figure. What was the most interesting though, was the golden pendant that hung around her neck, in the shape of a heart. It just seemed so out of place in comparison to the rest of her outfit, that he couldn't help but notice it straight away. He continued to look quizzically at it for a few seconds longer, before shaking his head and blushing as he realized that she had seen him staring. She giggled at the strange boy, before stopping suddenly and looking down, concerning Ash greatly. "What's wrong Cynthia?" The girl was startled out of her temporary gaze and looked towards the boy whom had called her name. "Nothing out of the usual really, it's just that my only Pokémon Gible ran away and I can't find him anywhere." Ash looked at the obviously distraught reaction that was currently plastered upon her face, and put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it. "Don't worry; we will find him." Cynthia looked up at him looking shocked at his willing to help her before a small smile broke out upon her lips. "Thank you." Ash grinned at that. "No problem! It's the least I could do for knocking you over earlier." Pikachu then let out a large yawn. "Chaaaaaaa…" Ash looked down at his Pokémon. "Are you tired buddy?" The Pokémon nodded his head before Cynthia looked at him smiling sadly. "You're so lucky that you're Pokémon answer you… mine doesn't even acknowledge my presence." She looked slightly downtrodden so Ash tried to cheer her up. "You know, I only just got him early today actually… and he definitely wasn't listening to me back then - it's truly amazing what a close-to-death situation can do to bring two beings closer."

Cynthia looked up at him with a raised eye-brow. "What the hell are you talking about?" Ash chuckled in response, before picking up Pikachu, whom looked as if he was about to collapse right then and there... Cynthia just now realized that Ash's Pokémon was in pretty bad shape… like REALLY bad. "What happened to your Pikachu?" Ash looked down at his Pokémon's sleeping form before walking towards one of the largest buildings in the Town Centre. "I can tell you if you come with me to the Pokémon Centre?" Cynthia nodded, a smile on her face, as she ran up to the boy, falling in stride with him as she did so. It was then that she really started taking in his, admittedly; very handsome features. Cynthia blushed at this before coughing and looking away from him when he noticed she was looking at him a bit too long.

Once they had reached the large Pokémon hospital, Ash walked over to the reception desk. "Can you please heal my Pikachu?" The pink-haired nurse behind it looked at his Pokémon's condition before scolding him lightly. "You should have gotten here sooner." Ash looked down, in sadness. "I know… I will next time…" Cynthia looked sadly at her new friend before the nurse's expression lifted to a sigh. "Alright - just promise me that you won't wait this long to heal him next time." Ash nodded, smiling at her willingness to let him off the hook. "Alright then young man, I'll see what I can do; Chansey! Come here please!" As if on cue, two large pink Pokémon came into the room they currently inhabited, along with a stretcher with which they used to transport Pikachu to the room opposite to them.

After the nurse and Pokémon were out of sight, Ash sighed deeply, before settling down in a seat located next to the emergency room. Cynthia walked over and sat next to him. "Hey, Ash are you alright?" The boy nodded before he spoke quietly. "Yeah, though I should have gotten him here sooner. I didn't know his condition was as bad as Nurse Joy said it is..." Cynthia looked at him sadly, then she smiled lightly, giving him a hug. Ash blushed 3 types of crimson at her embrace and little did he know she was doing the same. Letting go of the embarrassed boy, she asked something she had been wondering for a while. "What happened to Pikachu?"

Ash nodded and then started his explanation. "Pikachu and I were being chased by a flock of around 100 Spearow and they were closing in on us. I realized that we couldn't make it out of a situation like that… a quick end of my story as a Pokémon trainer if I do say so myself… much too short of a story for Pikachu at least, I thought. So I told Pikachu to go back in his poké-ball something he does not like to do." Cynthia held back her questions, and instead gestured for Ash to continue. "Well anyway, I guess it was the whole idea that I wanted his safety so much more over my own that compelled him to use the storm to his advantage and knock out every Spearow around us. Quite a feat for a Pokémon that has had no training put into him whatsoever." Cynthia was shocked that such an innocent-looking creature could cause so much damage. However before she could say anything to add to the conversation; the ER light went off signaling the recovery was over. Ash, followed by Cynthia, walked over to the opening doors just as Nurse Joy stepped out; answering they're unspoken question, as she did so. "He is going to make a full recovery; he just needs a good night's sleep." Cynthia and Ash both sighed in unison, before the later looked outside at the darkened sky. "Cynthia, it's late… do you want to look for your Pokémon now or go to sleep first and check tomorrow?" The girl put her hand to her chin in deep thought before arriving at a conclusion to her thoughts. An explosion that rocked the whole complex however, caused her, and her counterparts, to fall to the ground and force her thoughts on things other than what she was going to say.

Ash recovered first, standing up before helping Cynthia find her ground, followed shortly behind by Nurse Joy. Looking at his surroundings, Ash spoke. "What was that?" Cynthia answered with a; "No idea." before returning to look around her in worry. The shaking stopped just before another explosion blew the roof off the top of the structure. The three people at the reception desk looked up to see a hot-air balloon shaped like a Meowth lower down. Two people jumped out of its basket and landed on the ground of the deserted hospital, singing together as they did so; "Prepare for trouble. Make it double. To protect the world from devastation. To unite all People's within our nation. To denounce the evils of truth and love. To extend our reach to the star's above. Jessie! James! Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight! Meowth that's right!" An awkward silence ensued after the motto was told, especially due to the excitement that was dripping off of every word. Ash broke the ice with a question filled with worry; "Please tell me that you're not ever gonna say that again." *Looks down at script* Ash shakily asked his question. "Every time you appear?" The trio nodded causing Ash to sweat drop. "Lucky me…"

The woman of the trio looked noticeably aggravated. "Enough talk, Ekans come on out!" Her blue haired companion followed suit. "You too Weezing!" The two poison-type Pokémon stared down the other trainers and nurse before charging; shooting poison and gas everywhere making it extremely difficult to breath. Nurse Joy then took the opportunity to quickly grab the two trainers and pull them along with her, hiding underneath the smoke. After running from the two Pokémon they made it to a door which looked like every other door that they had passed at this point. Nurse Joy grabbed the door handle and yanked it open, allowing for them to enter quickly in necessity, as the smoke was already starting to lift. After locking the door behind them, Nurse Joy attempted to turn on the light switch but to no avail, leaving the room in a blanket of darkness. "The electricity appears to be out. As it is, we will have to use our back-up supply for the time being." She stated tapping on a glass container in the back of the room, which appeared to be full of Pikachu. The yellow mice started running in circles inside the machine they had found themselves in. Soon electricity was sent through the machine charging the hospital's power. She quickly ran to a computer that was located next to a large wall full of Poké-balls.

She switched the computer on and used the built in phone to call another Pokémon Centre. "Nurse Joy calling Pewter City Pokémon Centre – We have an emergency here, I repeat, we have an emergency here." After some crackling from the computer, another identical Nurse Joy appeared. "Alright – what can I do to help?" "I need to send some Pokémon over to you." The other Nurse Joy nodded before giving an affirmative that she was ready. Soon the Poké-balls were being placed on a teleporter, one after the other, and eventually half of the Pokémon in the room were starting to vanish from this room and into another. It was at that point that the door to the room burst open, revealing two people and three Pokémon; all sharing the same smug expression. "So sorry Nurse but those Pokémon are for our boss; and we can't let you transport any more of them away-" "PIKACHU!" The redhead was cut off by a strong electrical attack sent from the Pikachu powering the back-up generator, knocking her and her companions into the wall adjacent to where the door used to be. They fell forward, getting up soon after with very pissed-off looks on their faces. "WHY YOU LITTLE-" "PIKACHU!" This time the shock was greater than the last, and it took obvious effort for the mouse Pokémon to do something like that. However, the group recovered admirably and quickly jumped back up to they're feet. "THAT'S IT!" The group advanced towards the humans and Pikachu's who were backed up against the wall out of energy and options at this point.

Just before they reached the group, one yellow mouse in particular, jumped out of nowhere – anger visible on his face. Using all its power it shot one large lightning bolt directly through the remainder of the roof obliterating whatever was actually left of the building. "PIKACHU!" The poison-type trainers were quickly sent flying off into the distance from the resounding explosion with their Pokémon and hot-air balloon in tow. "Looks like team Rocket's is being blasted off!" Just as they became distant specks, a lone poké-ball found its way to the ground, popping open as it reached it. "Gib-Gible!" The Pokémon exclaimed at its release, causing Cynthia to grow a large smile. "Gible It's you!" The Pokémon nodded happily while Ash hugged his now healed Pikachu. The two trainers looked at each other and smiled happily, happy that their Pokémon were ok.

**30 Minutes Later:**

"All the Poké-balls have been successfully transferred!" The Nurse Joy in Pewter City said whilst smiling allowing the Nurse Joy acquainted with Ash and Cynthia the peace to sigh in relief. "That's some very good news; now all I have to do is get those two to help with the repairs of the hospital-" She looked outside the non-existent front doors to see them in the far distance, running as fast as they're legs could take them. "GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!" This only caused the two to run even faster towards the incoming Viridian Forest leaving behind one pissed off nurse.

Once the two trainers and their Pokémon had made it a good distance into the forest, they rested their feet. Ash turned to his new-found friend. "Hey Cynthia, this might seem really sudden but ummm…" She looked at him confused, but expectantly, with a smile plastered on her face. "Yes Ash?" He took a deep breath before muttering quietly to himself and continuing. "… Do you maybe… want to… joinmeonmyadventure?" The girl quickly deciphered his fast speech, and then looked at him with hopefulness in her eyes. "Really…? I can?" Ash smiled at her, an action in which Pikachu copied. "Of course! That is… if you want to?" The girl nodded her head eagerly causing Ash to chuckle good-naturedly at her upbeat attitude. Delving his hand into his backpack he pulled out two sleeping bags. "Well good thing I came prepared then." He handed one of them to his new-found friend and travel partner who thanked him and started to drift off before her human companion spoke up.

"Hey Cynthia?" She turned her head with half closed eyes, speaking softly as she did so. "Yeah Ash?" He opened his mouth before shaking his head, deciding against saying whatever he was going to. "Never mind, it's nothing." He turned around in his sleeping bag. "Night Cynthia." Before drifting off to sleep she spoke. "Night Ash…"

Soon sleep overcame their tired bodies as they dreamt about what adventures they were going to have and the friendship they had just made… With each other…

* * *

And that my friends was the longest intro I have ever written and while I know it wasn't as funny as I tried to make it and it could seem rushed it took me quite a long time to write and I am quite proud of it.

Now for the update scheme of things I am not so sure but I will require at least 1-2 reviews for each Chapter and I will try to update at least once a week depending on the amount of reviews I receive.

Just like my other fanfics please R&R nicely and see ya!

Note (30/11/13): This is the updated version of this chapter that I decided to do when I started to re-work this story. The main things I changed here are the ages – I changed them from the original ages of 10 to being at least 15. This was done, because in the original version of this story, it got really REALLY strange when the romancy-shit started up and they were still only 10 years old xD… On top of that, just a lot of editing to do with spelling mistakes and the like :p – hopefully see you next chapter! Bye :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Guess what! I don't own Pokémon! Shocked? Well don't be!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – A Trainers Unity**

It was a beautiful, sunny day in the Viridian Forest - with not a dark cloud in the sky. The group was currently enjoying the nice weather as they devoured some fruit that they had found in the surrounding forest. Pikachu and Gible were busy, conversing with one another, finding just how much the two had in common with each other. Ash turned his head towards a smiling Cynthia whom was laying her back against a nearby tree. He put his head on top of his hands and spoke to her. "You know, I just realized… we've been traveling together for a good few days now, and I don't even know where you live or even where you're from." Cynthia's expression became noticeably downcast at the mention of this, which Ash picked up on immediately. He put one of his hands on her shoulder and squeezed it, in a comforting manner. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." She nodded, smiling as she did so, and a comfortable silence enveloped the two newbie trainers. All of a sudden, a noise was heard that quickly grabbed the attention of everyone in the area. The group looked towards a nearby bush that the sound had emanated from and walked slowly towards it, the trainers in front of their respective Pokémon.

Nodding to each other, the two trainers pushed back the foliage that was blocking they're view, revealing an Eevee who was cut all over, and in obvious pain. Ash was already by the creature's side before Cynthia could even blink. He held the small fox in his arms that promptly sunk its teeth into the human who was holding it against its will. Ash bit down a scream of pain and reached into his bag, pulling out a super potion as he did so. He put the fox Pokémon down and gingerly rubbed his bleeding arm, before speaking reassuringly to the retreating Pokémon. "Don't worry, I can help you; but you have to let me."

The Eevee looked at the trainer unsurely but the look of sincerity on his face washed all the hostility that it may have had for Ash away. She took a tentative step towards the human trainer before her legs gave way due to the creatures' weakened state. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. However, instead she felt the exact opposite; she felt the wounds that littered her body, becoming better. Her eyes opened wide as she looked at the raven-haired human in what could only be described as shock and hope. Ash smiled down at the Pokémon before helping her back onto her feet again.

The Eevee turned its head to the side at the young trainer. "Eev-Eevee?" Ash had an idea what it was saying and spoke, a smile plastered to his face. "Well I couldn't just leave you like that – it wouldn't be right now would it?" The Pokémon looked up at the trainer happily. "Eevee!" Ash patted the fox's head, laughing as he did so, just before it tackled him to the ground causing a large pain to shoot through his head. He continued his laughing fit as he started tickling the Pokémon back. "He-hey cut it out!" The fox did as it was told and sat in front of the boy who spoke, wagging its tail expectadly. The male trainer scratched the back of his head awkwardly before patting the fox on the head. "You know… it would be awesome if you could come along with us." The fox looked at the boy in silence before it nodding, smiling.

Ash looked at the creature, shock evident on his face. "Are you sure?" The fox answered with another licking on his face. "Alright I get it!" Ash said laughing, before taking one of the Poké-balls off his belt and tapping the top of the Fox's head with it. Everyone held their breath as the ball rocked back and forth. After 10 drawn-out seconds the ball stopped its shaking and Ash broke out into a stupid grin. Making a peace sign along with Pikachu he yelled out to the heavens. "I caught an Eevee!" Cynthia smirked at his actions. "No shit Sherlock." Ash fell to the ground anime-style, causing Cynthia to laugh harder.

He got up a moment later and pouted at her with tears in his eyes. "Why did you have to ruin such a dramatic moment?" Cynthia waved her hand in an 'I'm Sorry' motion, her other one trying to cover her mouth in a futile attempt to stop the giggles from escaping it. She looked at Ash, who was trying to use his puppy dog eyes to stop her laughing, which since she found to be the cutest thing ever; she agreed and finally exhaled loudly, calming herself down. "Alright, sorry - I just couldn't help myself." Ash continued pouting at her before he sported a triumphant grin; getting up and continuing they're trip down the dirt path. Following in suit, Cynthia got up quickly and started walking in stride to Ash. Suddenly a white light was shot out in the form of a stream, out of one of the red and white capsules on Ash's belt, revealing a small foxlike creature. It jumped in happiness at being outside again, and looked up at its new trainer, frowning at what it saw. Pikachu was currently asleep on his trainers shoulder, lazily leaning against Ash's head.

"What's wrong Eevee?" The fox, looked close to tears, Ash noted, as it pointed its paw at Pikachu, causing the normally docile Pokémon to jump up; angry. "Pika Pika-" "Calm down Pikachu, it's alright." Ash looked at the distraught Pokémon that was on the ground. "Do you want to climb on my shoulder?" The brown Pokémon nodded eagerly before jumping on Ash's left shoulder. It looked at Pikachu with narrowed eyes before whining to her master. Ash looked at her along with Cynthia who was standing to the right of Ash. Eevee pointed towards the shoulder Pikachu was on before resuming its whining.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that it wanted to be on the shoulder that Pikachu was on. (It's a good thing that it was so obvious, since this is Ash that we are talking about here.) Ash sighed; looking at Eevee who looked even closer to tears than it had before. "Pikachu; do you mind letting Eevee sit on my right shoulder while you sit on my left?" He looked at his yellow partner and saw he was going to cry soon as well. He looked at them both before soon yelling;

"WHAT THE HELL DO I DO?"

Cynthia: "In case you were wondering; that was supposed to be the dramatic end to that scene."

Ash: "Way to destroy that epic ending Cynthia. GOSH."

Cynthia *giggles*: "Sorry, I just love doing that."

Ash: -.- *sigh*

**45 Minutes Later – In Pewter City:**

Ash walked through the entrance to the large Pokémon Centre; popping his dislocated arm back into place. Wincing at the pain he spoke. "Ok… I concede that maybe that wasn't the best idea I've ever had." Cynthia giggled at his antics. "I told you putting them both on the same shoulder was just gonna cause future problems." A loud crack sounded.

"You'll be feeling that in the morning." Ash just deadpanned at her and spoke, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Ha ha HA… you're a regular comedian." Cynthia giggled. "I know." Ash sweat dropped at his friend before following her to the front desk. Ringing the bell they were met with the kind face of Nurse Joy. She smiled at them before she offered to heal their Pokémon to which they both nodded 'yes' to. Pretty soon the two were sitting across from each other in the dining area.

After they both sat down they started to talk to each other; "Hey, Cynthia what do you want to be when you grow up?" She smiled, "That's easy! I want to be the greatest Pokémon master ever – the greatest champion of all the regions!" Ash froze at that. "Wait - that's what I want to be!" Looking at him she smirked. "Well, we both know that only one of us can actually succeed at that… of course we also both know that, that person is gonna be yours truly." Ash looked at her smug expression with narrowed eyes. "Was that a challenge?" Her smirk only grew larger, "You catch on real fast dontcha?" Ash growled at her comment before he realized something.

"Wait… I just had an idea!-" "Well there's a first time for everything." Ash gnashed his teeth at her giggling face. "Shut it." She decided to stop annoying him for now… or at least long enough so he could explain his idea to her. "If we both wanting to become Pokémon master's what if we do the gym battles together!" One of her eyebrows rose at his very vague explanation. "Elaborate please." He nodded before complying and going into greater detail. "What if we do the gym battles together as a team/tag battle?" She put her finger to her chin in deep thought before she addressed her companion. "That's a good idea… on paper - however I don't know if the gyms are going to let us."

Ash started to think about the fact she brought up, before realization struck him. "That's true; however there's one thing that you're forgetting." The girl's expression showed interest. "What's that?" He smiled. "There's no limit to the amount of trainers competing - just the amount of Pokémon competing." She froze when she heard his reasoning before she exclaimed; perhaps a bit too loud. "Ash you're a freaking genius!"

Everyone around them turned to look at the female teenager who had shrunken back into her chair; a deep crimson staining her cheeks from her unwarranted outburst. Ash suppressed a laugh at his friends' antics before he spoke to her again, waiting until she raised her head and give him her full attention. "Alright… so if we are going to do this, that means we are going to have to know each other's Pokémon inside and out." Cynthia was still in shock due Ash's sudden stroke of genius; however she nodded her head before reciting her Pokémon's statistics.

"As you know by now I only have Gible however he is quite a strong Pokémon." Ash nodded, waiting for her to name Gible's moves. "He currently only knows three moves as he has only just recently reached level 10. At this point, these include: Dragon Rage, Tackle, and finally Sand Attack." Ash nodded before reading off Pikachu's move list. "Well as you know, Pikachu does seem to be quite a bit more powerful than other Pokémon of his species; especially given his level right now is only 9. He currently knows Thundershock, Tackle, Growl, and a weaker version of a Thunderbolt." He paused for a moment, before continuing. "As for Eevee; I don't know, but we will find out soon enough." Ash stopped his explanation of his Pokémon and looked at Cynthia who soon spoke up.

"Ash; if we are going to do this I think we should practice our teamwork with each other." Ash nodded at her plan before grinning. "What are you grinning for?" Ash merely shrugged at his blonde companions' question. "Guess I'm just happy that I can accomplish my dream with someone else." Cynthia smiled at that and nodded before speaking. "Guess that means we should train before attempting to take on the Pewter City gym leader." Ash closed his eyes while nodding; showing he agreed. Opening them again he saw his friend gone. It didn't take him long to realize what she did;

"COME BACK HERE AND HELP PAY FOR THE MEAL!"

Cynthia: "And that was the dramatic-"

Ash: "Hey wait a minute, I thought you had left."

Cynthia: "…" *runs away*

Ash: "GET BACK HERE!"

**15 Minutes Later – Just Outside Viridian Forest:**

Ash and Cynthia stood opposite to one another, determined looks plastered upon they're faces. Ash turned towards his newest Pokémon. "Do you mind showing us what moves you know how to do?" The fox cocked its head to the side in obvious confusion, before Cynthia took over and grabbed the Pokédex from Ash's pocket. Just as Ash was about to lodge a complaint, Cynthia scanned the small creature using the machine. Ash and Cynthia listened carefully to Dexter's information about the Pokémon. "This particular Eevee is a female and level 8 on the evolutionary scale. In addition to this, its current moves are as follows: Tackle, and Helping Hand. However, it also knows Shadow Ball, a move that Eevee's of her level are usually unable to know by default, at least without the assistance of a Technical Machine."

That last part caught the attention of both trainers as it did indeed seem strange that an Eevee they found in the wild would know such an advanced move. However, in the end, they decided that they would look into that in more detail later and instead focused on the task at hand. Ash looked up at Eevee for a second before addressing her. "Can you use tackle on that tree right there?" Eevee looked at the tree her master was pointing to before nodding and diving at the trunk, managing to almost break through the tough tree bark that encased it. The two trainers were very impressed by the force the Pokémon held behind its head-butt. After the show of strength, Ash called his Pokémon back to his side, a feat that was done at a very fast pace. He patted the Pokémon on the head for a while before talking again. "Eevee can you try and use Shadow Ball?" The Pokémon looked unsure, however nodded anyway; and a large dark ball began to take shape inside of its open mouth. Soon enough, the sphere started growing exponentially out of the foxes' mouth. Everyone in the general vicinity gaped as a huge ball made of pure darkness was hurled towards the remains of the busted tree; completely obliterating it, and leaving nothing in its wake.

Ash quickly recovered from the shock and ran over to his newest Pokémon, hugging her close. "THAT WAS FREAKIN' AMAZING EEVEE!" Said Pokémon quickly barked happily at her new trainers' praise and rubbed her head against his neck. Ash continued to smile, scratching behind the foxes' ears', earning a pleased; "Eevee…" Cynthia stared over at the scene with a small smile on her face, but a confused thought process going on within her mind. _'It almost seems a bit _too _convenient for us to find such a rare Pokémon, with such high stats this early on – and in the middle of nowhere, no less… There is no way this is just coincidence; I wonder what it means…?'_ She puffed her cheeks out in thought before sighing and giving up, saving those thoughts for later. She then unlatched a red and white ball from her belt, and then threw said Poké-ball in the air letting out her Gible. The small dragon jumped just short of the front of her, and then looked around in confusion; seeing no need to be out. Cynthia laughed slightly at his reaction, and then called him over to her. "Alright Gible, I would like you to try to use Dragon's Rage on those trees over there." After pointing out the target in question, the Pokémon obeyed and started the creation of the large purple vortex, hurling it towards the position of which his master was currently pointing to.

"Eevee use Helping Hand." The Fox-Pokémon obeyed its master and started clapping; emitting a white light from its body that entered Gible's own body, amplifying its attack power for over twice its current amount. The vortex soon became out of control, and kept tearing through the ground before eventually blowing up the spot it was aimed at, knocking the two trainers and they're Pokémon to the ground, in a heap. Ash was the first one to recover, standing up and sighing out loud. "Why does it feel like it's going to take us a while to get this - like a long while…?" Cynthia followed his actions of getting up, before dusting herself off and replying to him. "I'm not sure Ash… maybe the fact that there was no control in that attack?"

Ash sweat dropped at her blunt response. "Cynthia; does sarcasm mean anything to you?" The girl looked at him strangely. "Sarcasm… Sarcasm…" She looked like she was in deep thought, for way too long. "Nope!" Ash fell on the ground anime-style. "This is going to be a long training session." He muttered before getting up again and dusting himself off. He quickly ran back to the spot he had just previously occupied and yelled out to everyone present.

"Let's do this!"

Ash *looks around*: "*sigh* finally, she's gone-"

Cynthia: "And that was the dramatic ending"

Ash: *chases her around* "get back here!"

**A good few hours later - Pewter City Gym:**

Two trainers pushed open the large doors to the Pokémon gym that, on the outside, looked to be made of nothing but pure stone. A shadowed figure sat atop a large stone slab that was in the shape of a throne. He looked down upon the two challengers, one with a yellow Pikachu on their shoulder, in an almost condescending way. Sighing he spoke up so that the two trainers on the other side of the field could hear him properly. "So… which one of you two wishes to challenge me." They looked confidently at the shadowed figure. "Both of us." This caught the leader off guard. He stumbled for a second, before regaining his composure. And coughing into his hands, he spoke again. "I'm sorry but it's strictly against the rules to have-" "More than the number of Pokémon selected by the leader." Ash looked at the still shadowed figure confidently. "Not the number of trainers competing."

The leader stepped out of the shadows that was still mostly obscuring his physique and walked off of his small platform revealing his brown complexion and silted eyes. The two were suddenly having doubts about their way of battling at his expression, before the most unexpected thing happened; the gym leader began to laugh. The two pre-teens stared at the young man, confused; which promptly stopped his laughter. "Well, what can I say? You two got me good there." He rubbed his chin before smiling to the both of them. "I, Brock; accept your challenge!"

*Cue Gym Awesome Gym Music Here*

"Go! Geodude! Go! Onyx!" As that sentence was said, two Pokémon were set free from their capsules. One; a boulder that had two arms protruding from its sides, and a face that (no pun intended) looked to be set in stone. The other one resembled that of a huge stone snake that could have very easily reached the top of the gym had it tried to. The two trainers faced each other before nodding, refusing to show fear to one another, and sending out their Pokémon of choice.

"Go! Eevee!" "Go! Gible!" Brock stared at the two Pokémon with a quizzical look upon his face. 'Neither of those Pokémon look to be strong enough to stand up to Geodude; let alone Onyx.' He frowned in thought, before smiling again. 'I wonder what they are up to.' The brown haired leader laughed slightly before pointing his finger at his opposition. "I don't know what you two are up to; however… I don't plan on losing to a couple newbie trainers who just recently started they're journey." Ash smirked at Brock's attitude, before pointing back at him, yelling out as he did so. "Then bring it!"

Complying with said request, he nodded, before yelling out a command to his biggest Pokémon. "Onyx; use bind on that Gible!" Said Pokémon did as it was told and slid towards the Small dragon at a pace much faster than either trainer had expected. "Quick Gible; dodge it!" The dragon-type leapt out of the way just before Onyx closed its tail around the area it had only just then inhibited, growling at the realization that it had missed its attack. "Now Gible use Tackle!" Gible reacted quickly to his masters' command and dove as hard as it could towards the large Pokémon. Whilst Tackle usually couldn't do too much damage against a rock-type, it could cause some pretty decent damage if it hits the right area, along with the assistance of a 'Helping Hand'; compliments of Eevee, of course. However, the large rock-type Pokémon didn't give any indication of movement, something of which confused the female trainer to no end; before her eyes opened wide in realization.

"Gible quickly jump away!" Gible jumped away just before a large boulder shaped Pokémon came hurtling towards where he was. Ash quickly took the opportunity as Geodude had just hit a wall, momentarily stunning it, and nodded to his companion. "Alright Eevee; use Shadow Ball on Geodude!" Eevee nodded and quickly created the sphere of darkness before shooting it at Geodude. Brock looked on in shock at the huge ball of energy that was being formed in front of his eyes, and grunted before speaking out. "Impressive for an Eevee of such an early level I'll give you that much kid… but there is no way such a small Pokémon could ever damage my Geodude to any extent." Ash smirked in retaliation, and a flash of blue shone past his eyes, shocking Brock to the core. "That's what you think."

Brock's confused look only increased, just before he realized he forgot to give his Pokémon a command. _'He was trying to stall me…? And I fell for it?' _He looked on in shock, shouting to the Pokémon in danger. "No! Onyx watch out!" "Too little too late Brock!" They watched as Geodude was sent flying towards an adjacent wall. Falling down and grabbing his head (what other part of his body does that thing have anyway?) it turned towards the small fox that had caused so much damage to it and grunted in annoyance at having lowered its guard so much. It was only then that he heard what sounded to be like a roar… a roar of which was heading in his direction… getting closer and closer- "Geodude watch out!"

The command heard; it moved out of the way just in time to miss a full on dragon's rage that would have knocked him out completely had it hit him directly. Cynthia's smirk fell only slightly at seeing that it didn't have a direct hit; however she reveled in the fact that it was so critically damaged and looked up to see Brock. He was giving them both a shocked look; something of which was returned with looks of determination and pride. It was in that moment that he realized that there was something special about these two trainers, something that he hasn't seen even in some of the greatest of this world. The first true smile, in such a long time; appeared on his face and he laughed to himself, a single tear rolling down his cheek as he did so. The two trainers looked at him, confusion evident on their faces as they did so. He wiped his face clean and then spoke out to them.

"I haven't felt like that in years… there is just something about the bond you two share with each other that got me for a second… that teamwork is unparalleled; one attack after another, to the point that my Geodude is almost out of this game and your Pokémon haven't even been hit yet… – and something tells me that a lot of what you did weren't premeditated were they?" His question awarded two nods from the trainers in question… well; Ash nodded, but he had no idea what 'premeditated' meant; he just agreed for the sake of agreeing. Brock smiled at them; his mind made up at this point, and yelled out for everyone present to hear. "I can tell this match won't last much longer; so let me see just how close you two truly are and let's make this a battle to remember." The two trainers in question nodded, smiling, before quickly yelling out commands to their Pokémon, whom were all waiting patiently for their trainers to finish their conversation, staring down their opposition the whole time.

"Gible, use Dragon's Rage on Geodude!" "Eevee; use Shadow Ball on Geodude, lets finish it off!" Brock cut them off just before the attacks would have landed. "Onyx, cover for Geodude!" The large snake-like Pokémon quickly rushed over to his companion; taking the brunt of the attack as he did so. "Quick, use the smoke as a cover-up to hit them with your tail!" The two smaller Pokémon; weren't prepared for the incoming stone tail, and were sent flying across the field, heavy damage having been done to the both of them. Neither looked to say anything, until after the attack was dealt, and at that point in time, it was already too late.

"No Eevee!" "Gible get up please!"

Both Pokémon grunted heavily, as the critical hits took their tolls on their small framed bodies. It was then that Brock smirked victorious as it looked like his opponents were all attack and no defense… or so he thought. All of a sudden, his Geodude grunted in, what appeared to be sudden pain – falling down, unconscious soon after. Everyone looked on in complete shock at the fallen Pokémon; all except for Ash and his current offensive choice, who didn't look to be damaged much at all, after a closer look. He smirk soon replaced that of Brock's as he congratulated Eevee for the successful attack, something of which confused everyone else present. He looked up, expression unchanging, and explained to the rest of them. "You see, when Eevee was 'sent flying', I had actually already figured out that you would do that with the smoke, and just had her jump off of his tail, shooting a Shadow Ball at your Geodude as she did so – it wasn't too hard to make it look like she was hit harder than she really was; which was almost not at all."

Silence ensued… the shock of how well thought out the attack was astounded everyone in the match and in the stands alike. Ash quickly used the shock to his advantage and yelled over to his partner. "Now Cynthia!" Said blonde quickly broke out of her shock, and nodded towards her partner's call for help before shouting out commands, herself. "Gible, use Dragon's Rage one last time!" "Eevee use Helping Hand on Gible's attack – lets finish this!" Brock and his only remaining Pokémon could merely look on in shock as the purple vortex that headed towards the large rock-snake Pokémon, doubled in size, soon becoming large enough to cover a major expanse of the field. No amount of dodging could get them out of this situation now, Brock realized, and so the trainer simply resigned to the result, one last smile appearing on his face as the resounding explosion caused a bright flash of light, blinding all those present. The dust cleared soon after this, giving the result that was to be assumed anyway:

"Onyx and Geodude are unable to battle! Winners are Ash Ketchum and Cynthia Shirona!" The two trainers jumped up and down excitedly before embracing each other causing large blushes to sport on their cheeks… But at that moment they didn't care.

*Finish Awesome Gym-battle song here*

Brock had already thanked and returned his two rock Pokémon and then walked over to the embracing duo. The two trainers found Brock staring at him which made them feel uneasy before he started laughing again confusing them once more. "I wasn't kidding when I said that you guys are the real deal. That teamwork was truly incredible – how long have you two known each other anyway?" Ash looked at him and then spoke, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Ummm, I guess about a week now?"

The rock-type gym leader just looked on at the two teenagers in complete shock at that realization became reality. Both of them were smiling at each other, proud smiles on their faces for their first gym triumph. He nodded to himself as he knew that he was right – there was something special about these two, and he wanted to see how far they would go, with his own eyes.

"Alright then… Is it correct to guess that neither of you own a badge case or…?" His response was met by two trainers shaking their heads; an action of which caused him to chuckle. He then ushered over two small children who looked at the winning trainers, handing them each a shiny, new badge case. They thanked the kids and Brock for the gift who waved them off, laughing as he did so. After calming down a bit, he spoke to the two trainers once again. "Well then… it is with my pleasure, as the gym leader of Pewter City, to award the two of you, each, with the symbol of your victory at this gym." He opened a similar case to the ones the trainers had just received, and showed them the two identical round badges inside of it. "These are the boulder badges – congratulations you two-" "YEAH! We got the Boulderbadge!" "Pi-Pikachu!" Brock; interrupted half-way through, sweatdropped at the scene. "Are they always like this?" He asked Cynthia who shrugged before smiling.

"Yeah, pretty much."

**The Next Day – Path to Mt. Moon:**

Ash turned to Cynthia before smiling. "Well we should get going." The girl smiled at him and nodded, turning to leave the town alongside him; before another voice sounded out from behind them. "Wait!" The duo turned towards the voice to see Brock running towards them. Ash and Cynthia both turned towards the newcomer. "What brings you here Brock?" The leader smiled, and spoke. "Well… I was wondering if I could travel with you guys? It's always been my dream to travel the world and see a whole load of new Pokémon with friends… If you guys don't mind that is…" The two looked at each other before nodding and smiling. "Sure! Well, as long as it's ok with your duty; being a gym leader and all." Brock gave them a nervous smile at that, making them not feel so sure.

"It is ok with your position as gym leader to leave. Right…?" Cynthia asked, leaning forward with her hands on her hips; making him nod his head, as quick as it was possible for him. "Of course it's ok! What; did you seriously think that I would leave without getting someone to take over my gym for me?" All of a sudden some kids could be seen running from the gym towards the group of three trainers while screaming. "There's the gym leader! Get him!"

Brock suddenly started to sweat. "Aw shit." He quickly grabbed the hands of his two new travelling companions before getting the hell outta there, the kids in hot pursuit. The two trainers who were being dragged across the ground both screamed one word:

"BROCK!"

* * *

I only have one thing to say: YOU GUYS ARE ALL FREAKING AWESOME! I can't believe it! One chapter of my story and I got 19 reviews with only one of them being bad and around the same amount of fav stories and subscriptions. Creating this story I did not know it would be so well recieved. Thanks Again!

Alright first off I had to tone down whatever humor I had put in the last chappie because I wanted Ash to catch his first Pokèmon and for them to get their first badge.

One of the main reasons for not updating was because I simply couldn't think of how to start this chapter. I am not joking I have around 2,000 words of ideas that I could have put at the beginning of this chapter but I decided not to. So in other words I had already written around 3 or 4 ideas but I decided to write this one instead.

Now one other thing I would like to say is please don't get all mad with me saying that Ash and Cynthia shouldn't tag battle their gym battles because that is one of the only things I am never switching.

Second to last thing is again I am sorry that this chapter wasn't quite so humerous as the last or as good all around as the last but I was bustin' my ass off to get the chappie in so hopefully it was ok. This one is mostly just to set up some of the later chapters which I will try to be more funny and more romantic

Alright finally: R&R nicely and I'll see ya!

Note (02/12/13): This is the updated version of this chapter that I decided to do when I started to re-work this story. This one took a good few days for me to finish, as I decided at this point to change the importance of Eevee (and other things), change the fact that they both share a badge, gave Brock a more believable transformation (he seems a bit too cold in the show at first, changing almost instantly – I followed that in my story but couldn't agree with that), and then attempted to make the battle longer and more exciting… I'm not too good at that, and I don't find that, too interesting to write or read, but hey I tried :D… oh and… there were sooo many spelling and grammatical errors that I'll bet I still missed a ton :'( – Well, see you next chapter hopefully! :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Alright take a deep breath... *Breaths out* Ok... I don't own Pokémon! *Gasp!* Oh... You already knew that? ... You know what screw this I'm outta here! *runs away*

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Cascade Badge**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Oh..." *cough* "How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"NO!"

"Guys…?"

Cynthia tore her glare from the constant pestering of Ash to the now cowering Brock. Hissing she spoke to him, her voice dripping with venom. "What...?"

The poor breeder quickly ran behind his only male companion, as if in self-defense. "We-we're here." Cynthia face-palmed – hard.

**In front of the Cerulean Pokémon Centre:**

The moment the doors opened, Brock`s eyes somehow shape-shifted into that of bright pink hearts. As said trainer ran towards the reception desk, Ash turned towards his female companion, confusion evident. "How the hell did he get his eyes to do that?" The girl merely shrugged in response. "This is an anime; nothing is supposed to make sense." Ash stared at her retreating form, strangely, before looking at Pikachu – both exchanging a look. After neither found the answer they were looking for in each other's eyes; they decided to walk over to where their traveling companions currently resided.

Cynthia just stared at the horrifying scene in front of her. Brock's attempts to seduce the Nurse were borderline sexual harassment, and as such, in order to avoid a police warrant, she quickly picked him up and threw him into a nearby wall, terrifying her other friend that was next to her. Ash and Pikachu gulped at the intense strength shown from the normally docile girl, and shrunk back, afraid of setting her off again with any sudden movements.

Smiling to herself, and proud of herself for her handiwork, she turned and addressed the nurse standing behind the desk. "I am terribly sorry for my friends' behavior – he's really not a bad guy if you get to know him." The nurses' expression spoke volumes of difference, so Cynthia decided to avoid that for now. "Err, anyways… if it's not too much trouble; could you please heal our Pokémon?" The nurse shook her head to dissolve any lingering thoughts about the strange trainers' actions, and then smiled – nodding as she did so. "Chansey, can you please take care of these three's Pokémon?" The two large creatures nodded their heads before taking a stretcher which our heroes placed their Poké-balls on (Brock had a miraculously fast recovery). As the Pokémon were wheeled away, Cynthia, Ash and Brock went to sit at a table to have their lunch. Ash sat next to Cynthia whilst Brock sat across from the two. He smirked at his friends' attitudes in regards to wanting to sit next to each other so bad; but wisely made no comment.

"So..." Ash started, gaining the attention of his two traveling companions. "... Wasn't our adventure at Mt. Moon exciting?" He received blank stares from his two friends. "Yeah… I didn't think so either." Brock spoke up. "The only thing really memorable part was my catch of a Zubat." Cynthia started speaking for the first time this conversation. "Well anyway… I think that we are way off topic here." Ash and Brock looked at her strangely.

"Wait… wut?" Cynthia sweat dropped at Ash's greatly constructed sentence, but continued anyway. "I mean our gym battle. I know that we did a lot of off-screen training but still I've heard that this gym leader has very strong Pokémon." Cynthia finished her small speech gaining a puzzled look from Ash and an indefinable one from Brock. "Look Ash we both- ok I know for a fact that this gym leader won't be as easy as Brock... No offence of course." Brock held up his hand; "none taken."

Ash looked at Cynthia as if in deep thought for a moment, before speaking; jumping up in his chair as he did so. "Alright then; I guess it's down to some serious training then!" Cynthia and Brock smiled at Ash's upbeat attitude while nodding. Before another word could be uttered however Ash was tackled by a small brown fox, "Eevee!" It said licking Ash's face. Cynthia could feel something bubbling in her stomach... '_What is this feeling? Jealousy…?_' Shaking her head she scoffed. _'That's preposterous. Me? Jealous? And of a Pokémon no less?' _She sighed silently to herself. _'I must be losing it.' _

After Ash finally managed to get Eevee off of him he looked at both her and Pikachu. Smiling he spoke. "Are you two ready to get down to some serious training?" Both Pikachu and Eevee; nodded, and jumped up excited. "Pika-Pi." "Eevee!" Ash got up with Eevee on his left shoulder whilst Pikachu stayed on his right shoulder. He looked strangely at Eevee; finding it weird that the fox Pokémon was so docile, not complaining that it was on that particular shoulder - but pushed it aside.

"Alright; let's go!"

**2 Hours later - In a small secluded part of a forest outside of the city:**

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" "Pi-ka-chu!" Around 10 innocent trees were struck and sent crashing to the ground on fire. "Good! Now Eevee use Shadow Ball on that trunk over there." "Eevee!" A ball made of complete darkness was sent hurtling at yet another tree; completely obliterating it.

"Gible use Tackle!" "Gib-Gible!" Another piece of nature was quickly knocked down by the sheer force behind the vicious attacks, compliments of the dragon. Brock was wisely standing off to the side; observing his new friend's training regimen. _'Those two seem to be really getting into this.' _Brock thought; putting his hand to his chin and rubbing it thoughtfully while looking up at the darkening sky. He then called out to his two traveling companions. "Hey you two - it's getting late, and if you don't hurry; you won't be able to challenge the gym leader tonight!"

That got their attention; and after returning their respective Pokémon, they ran towards the gym – determination engraved upon their faces.

**In front of the Cerulean Gym:**

Ash and Cynthia looked at each other cueing the later to speak. "Good luck Ash." Ash smiled in response. "You too." Brock smirked at the scene before walking forward and opening the front doors to the gym. Although before he walked in he spoke over his shoulder, to his friends. "If you two love birds are done with whatever you're doing - can we get on our way?" He started chuckling at their crimson-red faces and stuttering voices.

Once the two teens regained their composure, they ran inside after the retreating breeder;

"BROCK!"

A red-headed girl was sitting at the edge of a large pool when she heard two voices scream in unison. Getting up, she frowned. _'I wonder who that was.' _She walked towards the doors to the entrance to her large pool. She put her hand on the handle before it was busted open by a certain brown haired teenager who came running in soon after it was ripped open. "Help!" He yelled diving into the pool just before a blonde girl and raven haired boy ran in the room.

Their anger was forgotten and was replaced with embarrassment as they saw a red-headed girl was knocked down by a stamped known more commonly as Brock. Ash walked over to the red-headed girl while Cynthia helped Brock out of the pool; holding back the slap she wanted to give him. The unknown girl blushed at Ash's willing to help her up. "Thank you." She said, smiling, to which Ash copied. "No problem!"

Cynthia witnessed this little exchange and felt that same damn bubbling in her stomach again, _'What the hell is this crap? What the f*** is going on? Wait... I can't even swear in my mind? You son of a-' _"Hey do you know where we can find the gym leader to this gym?" Ash asked, thankfully ending Cynthia's train of thought. The girl looked at Ash for a moment before nodding slowly, "You're looking at her." Ash and Cynthia looked at the girl in shock.

"Wait you're the gym leader?" The girl smirked for the first time, "No I'm Pinocchio... What the hell do you think I just said?" Ash, Cynthia and Brock all sweat dropped at the girl's sudden change of personality. The red-head spoke before Ash could. "The name's Misty Kasu; and I accept your challenge." Ash and Cynthia looked at each other before Cynthia spoke up. "Ash and I are going to battle together."

Misty looked at them strangely before taking out a Pokémon rule book from out of nowhere; "I'm afraid that in the rule's it clearly states that- Wait a minute!" She seemed to be reading a specific paragraph intently a few times over before she closed the book and smirked.

"Alright you got me good there." Misty said before walking over to the other side of the pool leaving Ash and Cynthia on the other side to look at the gym leader with confidence. "This time its official..." Misty started while pointing her finger dramatically at the two trainers. "... I Misty Kasu accept you're challenge!"

***Cue Awesome Gym Leader Music Here***

"Go! Staryu! Go! Starmie!"

"Go! Pikachu!"

"Go! Gible!"

The four Pokémon stared each other down – two on each side, before Misty smirked and quickly leapt into action. "Starmie – use Rapid Spin on Pikachu! Staryu; Water Gun on Gible, let's go!"

"Shit- move!"

Both trainers reacted instantly, getting their Pokémon to dodge – just in time; to miss the attacks that could have been seriously bad news, had they made their mark. Misty kept her A-game up, keeping the assault up, whilst her opposition kept attempting to dodge. Noticing it wasn't helping her cause, she quickly changed her game plan. "Starmie, Staryu – focus your Water Gun's on Gible!"

"WHAT?"

The quick change of tactics, and the fact that she was attacking the least likely choice, Gible was caught off-guard, and sent spiraling into a wall located on the side, sliding down and laying; unmoving as he did so. "No! Gible get up; please!" The critical hits from both Pokémon, were obviously taking their toll on the dragon-type; who even from merely two attacks, was already struggling to get to his feet.

Misty laughed at her opposition's expressions before speaking. "This is disappointing; just one little slip-up and one of your Pokémon is already, almost down for the count. I expected more from you two; you both seemed special to me." She sighed, smiling to herself. "Guess I was wrong-" "Pikachu Thunderbolt!" "What the-"

"PIKACHU!"

A huge lightning bolt soon appeared from seemingly out of nowhere; heading straight towards the two helpless water-type Pokémon on the opposite side of the field. "Staryu; Starmie – get out of there!" They both quickly attempted to jump out of the pool of water and onto land, in an attempt to escape it – which they did; before Pikachu appeared right in front of them due to a burst of speed, compliments of a well-placed Agility. Everyone's shocked expressions faced Ash's determined one – one mirrored on his Pokémon's face. "Ok Pikachu – Thunderbolt again; let's go!"

A resounding cry from the mouse Pokémon, and a direct hit onto their 'faces' (do those things have faces? 0.o) caused them to both plummet to the surface of the water; exhausting from expending so much power in their attacks, followed by the strength of the electric shock. Pikachu followed them – attempting to stay afloat, as most of his energy was drained from the two powerful shots he had just used. Gible managed to force himself up, and was swimming alongside Pikachu who was tiredly staring at the two star-type Pokémon, waiting for movement.

It was only a few seconds later – Staryu's diamond changed to that of a spiral, representing the fact that it was defeated. Both trainers cheered at their respective Pokémon; proud of them for taking out one of their opponents, before quieting down as Starmie forced itself up again, staring them down. Misty growled to herself before returning her downed Pokémon; chastising herself for not keeping her eyes on both of her opponents. She looked up and smirked. "Alright, so maybe you are the shit eh? Well don't get over-confident, ya hear? You won't be making it out of this battle victorious – Starmie; use Recover!" "Crap!"

Both trainers quickly commanded their Pokémon to attack the purple star – but were too late. By the time they had reached said Pokémon they had already regained a majority of its health. It jumped into the air on command, and went into a Rapid Spin; hitting Pikachu who didn't see it coming. Ash grunted at the set-back and bit his nail in annoyance. Starmie was quickly gaining the upper hand; dishing out hit after hit, in the same order, and in the same places on the field, again and again- wait!

"Cynthia; get Gible to use Dragon's Rage at the center area of the pool when I give the signal." "What signal-" "You'll know – just trust me!" He looked to the left of him, in order to see Cynthia trying to absorb what he said. However, it was obvious that she was finding it difficult to believe that he could get them out of their current situation, and so she couldn't help the fact that she looked apprehensive; worried about how the match would actually turn out for them. Noticing this, he quickly grabbed her shoulders, and turned himself towards her; attempting to console her, as he did so. It wasn't his encouragement that caught her attention, but the brilliantly blue flash of light that seemed to shine past his eyes as he said it. The earthly quality that most things contain, just seemed to pass from the bright flash; but it just seemed to belong on Ash's being, a strange occurrence, she thought. As soon as the light had appeared, however, it vanished; leaving Cynthia to just nod dumbly at what he had said, despite her not truly hearing him.

Ash nodded at her half-consent, and took quick action of the situation – "Pikachu; use agility as fast as you can in front of you!" "Wait what? NO!" Pikachu, whilst not understanding why, didn't question his trainer's choice, and used a sudden burst of speed, straight in front of him – colliding with the purple star as he did so; causing said Pokémon to fall down in pain and shock. Pikachu fell to the ground, exhausted, causing Ash to yell to his partner. "Now Cynthia – go for it!" A blue vortex soon followed from her dragon-type Pokémon; scoring a direct hit on the starfish and knocking it down to the water. Pikachu and Gible both struggled to stay above water; their energy completely spent from their endeavors.

The large tidal wave that had occurred when the water-type hit the water started to clear. Once the result of the attacks were visible, a verdict was reached; "Starmie is unable to battle! The winners of this match are Ash and Cynthia!"

***End Bad-ass Gym Battle Music Here***

Both trainers looked on in shock as the gym leader returned her downed Pokémon, before rushing over and embracing each other tightly; so very happy for their victory that they had managed to achieve together. It was in that instance that Brock and Misty walked over; the first smirked at the scene whilst the later found she had a twinge in the pit of her stomach, keeping her from doing so.

"If this becomes a regular occurrence then I'll just have to get the wedding reception ready."

Both Cynthia and Ash blushed heavily at Brock's remark while Misty tried her best to ignore the comment. Walking forward; she stood in front of the two trainers. She smiled towards them, mostly to Ash, before speaking. "Congratulations; Ash, Cynthia!" She nodded to each in turn. "You should be proud of yourselves - that was an excellent battle!" She unclasped her two hands revealing two small badges which were gleaming in the light of the... Well lights from the gym's roof. "Both of you have earned these – they are Cascade Badges."

"YEAH! WE GOT THE CASCADE-BADGE!" "Pika-Pikachu!" Everyone sweat dropped at the boys antics; laughing nervously as he already started polishing his new trinket. Misty looked on at his actions with curiosity… but fear as well; as what he was doing, was anything but normal in her eyes. After making sure it was perfectly shiny; he looked up and exchanged a glance with Cynthia, causing them both to smile even wider than they already were. This action brought back a familiar twinge in Misty's stomach. Shaking it off; she looked at them, and forced herself to smile as they exchanged conversation with each other.

Soon after this, they all said their goodbyes, and the three trainers that had just now entered the building, started to leave it once again. "Wait!" The three teens turned towards the sound in question; in order to see Misty run up to them. Ash spoke up. "What's wrong Misty?" The girl in question blushed at hearing her name called, a fact which went unnoticed to everyone minus Cynthia whom frowned to herself. "Nothing- Just wondering if you guys would like to go to a restaurant, just- in order to get to know each other better." Misty stuttered out.

Ash answered before Brock or Cynthia could. "Sure we would love to; thanks Misty!" Misty hid her head slightly as she felt it heating up again. Cynthia felt an instinct grow inside her – one which told her to rip Misty's head off. _'How dare she gain a crush on my Ash...? Wait… my Ash?' _She shook her head in disbelief._ 'Where the hell had that come from?' _"Damn Hormones." "What was that Cynthia?" Cynthia blushed slightly as realization dawned on her that she had spoken out loud. "Nothing..." She muttered; still blushing.

Ash and Brock looked at her strangely, before shrugging it off; not noticing Misty's expression which was a hardened glare that was sent straight towards Cynthia. Misty then smirked, and began to walk over to Ash; walking side by side with him as she did so. Pikachu looked at Misty strangely; thinking something along the lines of: _'Pikachu-Pikachu? Pika-Pikachu-Pikachu...'_ What? Oh right; translation I forgot - (Translation: Why is Misty there? Cynthia is always next to Ash...)

Misty quickly took the opportunity and started speaking to her crush. "So Ash your dream is to become the world's greatest Pokémon master right?" Ash nodded in response and smiled which caused Misty to blush from it. Cynthia caught notice of the reddened face and promptly walked over and got in between Misty and Ash. Ash didn't seem to notice this... However Misty sure did and; oh boy, she was very pissed off.

"What's the big idea Cynthia?" The blonde girl turned towards Misty and smirked.

"Hmm... Say something?" Misty's ears had steam coming out of them from Cynthia's comment and soon they had started throwing insults at each other. Ash and Brock had both taken notice of this and were whispering to each other. "It takes a lot to get Cynthia to lose her cool but when she does, watch out!" Brock nodded in agreement before speaking, "Maybe we should let them deal with this themselves. I don't feel like getting involved with these two – they are scary-"

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE BITCH?"

Ash hung his head before muttering to himself.

"Something tells me this night isn't going to go well..."

**Sometime Later at the Restaurant:**

"The Dratinic Resort?" Misty nodded at Ash's reading of the name. "Yep; my folks own this hotel and the restaurant below it as well." After the explanation, she wasted no time in grabbing Ash's hand leading him in. At this action; Cynthia's face quickly contorted into that of a puffer fish, with a complexion akin to that of a tomato. Brock sweat dropped at this and wisely stepped back, letting her in first.

"Mom – Dad…? Are you here?" A beautiful woman with long silky red hair and brown eyes came walking out from a door behind the counter. "Yes I'm here dear... Now who's this handsome young man? You're boyfriend?" Misty, Ash and Cynthia all blushed 3 shades of red; the first two in embarrassment, and the last in pure unadulterated anger. "No, Mom… he's just my new friend; his name is Ash." Misty's mother held out her hand which Ash shook, politely. "Nice to meet you Ash, my name is Diana."

It was then that Diana had noticed Brock and Cynthia's presence. Diana looked towards Misty to tell her their names which she did, "This here's Brock." (Points to Brock. No duh.) "And here's Cynthia." (Points to Cynthia... I think you could've guessed that.) Brock nodded as did Cynthia. Diana smiled at them before speaking. "Well Misty, take your friends to their seats." Misty did as her mother commanded and led Ash, Cynthia and Brock to their seats.

The table they were lead to was furnished with very finely crafted wood and leather seats on each side of it. Ash sat next to the window and before Misty could blink; Cynthia was sitting next to Ash. This succeeded in a few things: first of all - pissing Misty off further and secondly - well... Actually it just served to piss Misty off. (XD) Misty glared heatedly at her blonde rival before taking her seat next to Brock, huffing out her chest as she did so.

Before any arguments between the two girls could ensue again; Diana came back with a notebook in one hand and a pen in the other. "May I take your orders?" The group looked at each other before realizing that they had menus in front of them. They sweat dropped at their obliviousness before ordering their meals.

The rest of the meal went smoothly with only one minimal cat-fight. (And when I mean minimal I mean literally clawing at each other's faces, because Ash laughed at Misty's joke... Let's just skip to after the meal.)

**1 Hour Later:**

With their meals finished, Misty turned towards her new-found friends. "Well, like I said earlier; we also own a small hotel that's right up these stairs." Misty said, whilst pointing to a small flight of stairs. "We currently have two rooms free at the moment so-" "I'm with Ash." Ash, Misty and Brock all turned towards Cynthia. Misty looked angry and was about to complain before Brock stopped her, saving Cynthia in her current situation. "She's right. Cynthia has known Ash the longest of any of us so I think she should be the one to share the room with him."

Ash spoke up weakly. "Don't I get a say in this?" "Nope." Cynthia answered; getting a sigh from Ash in response. Cynthia quickly took one of the two keys Misty had in her hand before grabbing Ash's wrist and dashing up the stairs. Misty started sweating bullets at noticing which key was taken. Brock noticed this and raised one of his eyebrows, "What is it?" Misty weakly turned her head towards the breeder. "She took the-the room with only one-one bed in it..."

Not one second later Brock sprouted a large nosebleed that sent him skyrocketing halfway across the room and on to a wall unconscious. "Brock?" Receiving no response Misty slung him over her shoulder before muttering one word:

"Pervert."

**Inside Room: #35**

Cynthia and Ash were standing at the entrance to the room with their mouths agape at seeing only one bed in the whole room. Swallowing hard, Ash spoke. "I guess we have to share it." Unable to come up with any sarcastic remark Cynthia merely nodded weakly. An awkward silence soon ensued between the two trainers before Ash coughed into his fist. "I'll just… go have a quick shower then." Cynthia nodded at Ash's suggestion before sitting down on the bed in an effort to wait for him to finish.

Ash stripped off all his clothes and then turned on the hot water before getting in the shower. While Ash was washing himself his thoughts travelled to Cynthia, for some odd reason (Yeah -odd reason my ass.) _'Cynthia is probably my closest friend. She's strong, kind to everyone... Well unless you happen to be Misty.' _Grabbing a bar of soap he started washing himself, _'She seems to take charge of any situation calmly...' _He stood under the water for a while, letting it wash his thoughts away; when all of a sudden another image shot through his mind. _'Psh, nah I doubt it, seems a bit out there; but maybe-' "_Hey Ash! Are you almost done yet? You've been in there for almost a half hour now."

Ash was more than slightly shocked at that news. _'I've really been in here for that long?' _Shaking his head he turned the water off. Drying himself off, he put on a clean pair of pajamas and walked out of the bathroom.

"Bathroom is all yours." Cynthia nodded her 'thanks', before she walked into the bathroom herself; locking the door behind herself. Ash lay down on his bed; but reading from the clock that it was only 9:30 and he usually didn't get to sleep until around 10:30, he knew trying would be futile. So, he just laid there; waiting for his friend to finish up her business in the bathroom.

Cynthia's thoughts in the shower ended up leading to Ash, for some strange reason... (This is starting to sound like a broken record here guys.) _'Ash... He's probably the only boy I have met that doesn't like me solely for my looks...' _As she thought this; she added some more shampoo to her long hair. _'He seems to care about me deeply, as a person...' _Rinsing off her hair one last thought went through her head. She put a hand to her forehead and laid her head back, letting the water wash over her face serenely; a single thought passing through her mind. _'Do I… love Ash?' _

She found that she had no answer to that question... However, she knew that an answer wasn't too far off. She would know eventually; she told herself determinedly. Drying the rest of her body off, she got dressed into her pajamas; before turning off the lights and walking over to her side of the bed.

Ash moved over to give her room as she climbed into the bed next to him. He blushed at her being so close to him, but knew it wouldn't be right to do anything to her, because he felt it would be taking advantage of the situation. Noticing his discomfort she turned to face his front, smiling slightly, and wrapped her arms around his waist as she did so. His blush only increased tenfold but he certainly didn't complain. "Goodnight Ash; and thank you for being there for me."

Said boy smiled down at the blonde girl before wrapping his arms around her waist too, speaking for the last time that night. "Goodnight Cynthia; and thank you too – for everything." It was in the ensuing silence that both teenagers fell asleep in each other's arms; smiles upon their faces.

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: (Not important anymore... don't worry xD) **If you don't want to read this entire authors note please skip to the paragraph that is labelled; this is the important paragraph! Thank You.

Alright, you guys have probably been wondering; what the hell have I been doing to take me so long to finish this chapter. Well there were a few things holding me back;

1. School started again. (I did not have school yet when I wrote the first two chapters)

2. One of my teachers accidentally broke my laptop but thankfully I got a new one.

3. And finally I was pissed off since I had most of this chapter finished on my old laptop but since it was destroyed I lost it.

Well anyway I managed to finish this chapter which I hope meets everyone's expectations.

Also just as a quick side note; I decided to make Brock 16 and Misty 12. Also I am having Misty in my story to look like she does in Pokémon SoulSilver and HeartGold. So if you want to know what she looks like just look her up. She does look different so I`d advise you to do so.

ALRIGHT! THIS IS THE IMPORTANT PARAGRAPH: Sorry about that but seriously though even if you don't read anything else in this Authors note please read this; as you see I ended this chapter at night time. There's a reason for that; the reason is if Misty's going to join the group or not. Now I am up for either way so it honestly doesn't matter to me. So I am going to have a little voting thingy. If you leave a review please tell me if you want Misty to join the group or not. In my opinion I like Misty but she's a character not everyone does so that's why I am opening this voting thingy. So I will give you until the 2nd of February before I will count up the votes and start writing the chapter accordingly.

Also a Freaking Huge Thank You to all you guys for the awesome reviews. And a big shout out to Pratik Roy who wrote three large reviews for my story that were probably well over 1000 words or higher when added together.

And finally please R&R nicely and see ya!

Note (03/12/13): This is the updated version of this chapter that I decided to do when I started to re-work this story. Ummm so for this chapter – I just made it so that instead of it being a mutual attraction, Ash doesn't instantly gain a crush on Cynthia like I originally had happen, because otherwise that gets rid of a lot of steam for writing future iterations. :P Oh; and I also edited a lot of grammar shit and attempted to make the battles more epic which I reallyyyyy don't enjoy I gotta say :'( but whatever xD – Hopefully see you guys next chapter :)


	4. Chapter 3

And the votes are in:

Staying: 2

Leaving: I lost count

So yeah, that means that Misty won't be sticking around anytime soon. There will be one, maybe two times later in the story where she will appear again for those that only wanted her here sometimes.

Anyway with that out of the way, here's the chapter:

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKÉMON! *phew* sorry 'bout that...**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The New Capture**

Ash's eyes slowly opened as he felt something soft propped up against his face. Liking the feel of the two cushion type-things pressed up against his face; he snuggled into it closer… that is; before he heard giggling. His eyes quickly snapped open in shock, at realizing what those soft 'mounds' actually were. He looked up at Cynthia's eyes and saw a seductive smirk on her face. "Oh Ash…" She pretends to moan to herself. "I didn't know you were so… forceful." Cynthia finished with a wink on her face, causing Ash's face to go through three shades of red before rushing out of the bed and to the bathroom.

Cynthia pouted a bit, before smirking to herself. _'He is just too easy to fluster.' _

Ash was breathing heavily behind the locked door to the bathroom. _'I can't believe I just did that...' _He shook his head before taking a shower and changing into his everyday clothes. He took a deep breath before stepping out of the bathroom, seeing Cynthia already dressed.

He looked at her puzzled; "Aren't you going to have a shower?" She merely shook her head in response; "I already did." He looked at her strangely but shrugged it off before walking out of their hotel room, Cynthia right behind him.

She smirked one last time. _'I'll have to do that again sometime... It was pretty fun.' _

**5 Minutes Later – In front of the hotel:**

Ash, Brock and Cynthia were all standing in front of Misty. Said water-type trainer, smiled at them before saying her goodbyes. Cynthia said goodbye as well, whilst standing right next to Ash, as if to say. 'Whatcha gonna do about it bitch?' Misty forced a smile at them, internally seething at Cynthia's closeness to Ash.

Sighing; she said goodbye one last time before the trio of trainers had walked off into the distance...

**20 Minutes Later - In the who gives a shit forest:**

Ash, Cynthia and Brock were all sitting at a table which somehow managed to fit in Brock's small backpack. (Seriously WTF is up with that shit?) They were currently partaking in light conversation just as Ash heard the rustling of leaves. Before Brock or Cynthia could do anything, Ash rushed over to the sound at a speed comparable to that of a quick attack. Brock and Cynthia nodded to each other before running over to see Ash standing behind Pikachu whom was battling… a freaking Dratini? "Ash sure finds rare Pokémon easily doesn't he?" Brock put a hand to his chin before laughing, and agreeing with her as he did so. "True enough I suppose."

Ash smirked before calling out an attack. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" The yellow mouse did as its master had commanded and sent a large stream of pure lightning at the dragon type. Quick as a flash; the Dratini vanished and struck Pikachu directly with a strong twister attack. "Pikachu; are you ok?"

Pikachu nodded and turned towards the blue dragon while gnashing his teeth. Dratini looked towards Pikachu as if in a mocking manner. "Pikachu use thunderbolt again!"

Pikachu nodded before sending the lightning right towards Dratini who merely shot a twister towards it. An explosion occurred in that instance, causing Ash to smirk thinking he had knocked Dratini out. Ash's smirking expression changed to one of aggravation as he saw that the blue dragon did not even have any scratches on her body. Ash reached down towards his belt before throwing a Poké-ball into the air. "Go, Eevee!"

The brown fox Pokémon looked around before spotting Ash; in which it promptly tackled. After a few seconds in whom Ash was busy getting licked, the two got back up to see Pikachu with a pissed off expression and a Dratini who seemed to be not even noticing the trainer and his Pokémon.

By now both Cynthia and Brock had reached the battle but decided to just watch and not intervene. Ash leapt forward and pointed to the dragon-type Pokémon. "I will catch you! Believe it!" Everyone sweat dropped (I can't believe I just made a Naruto Reference...) "Eevee use Shadow Ball!"

The brown fox nodded its head, and sent a ball of pure darkness towards the blue dragon that promptly used its tail to send the shadowy sphere back. Ash gnashed his teeth together before telling Eevee to dodge it. Eevee and Pikachu were staring off Dratini who was looking at them with indifference.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt; one more time!" Pikachu nodded his head before sending a streak of lightning towards the dragon. Dratini once again used its tail to deflect the blast but was unprepared for the blast that came next. "Eevee use Shadow Ball!" Eevee nodded and quickly sent the attack hurtling towards Dratini scoring a direct hit and leaving a huge explosion in its wake.

Dratini's aren't known for their high endurance and defense; so it was already down for the count, the moment the attack collided with its snake-like body. Ash took this time to quickly pull out a Poké-ball and throw it at its unconscious body. Due to its obviously weakened state; it gave no struggle and was caught in merely a few turns. Ash broke out into a shit-eating grin, and grabbed the ball eagerly before screaming. "I caught a Dratini!" "Pi-Pikachu!"

Cynthia refrained from making a comment at this strange scene, instead she just settled for smiling, Brock doing the same.

Ash opened Dratini's Poké-ball letting her out. Dratini looked at her new trainer for a few seconds before it looked curiously at the two Pokémon that were currently sitting on his shoulders. They were both laughing, and the dragon-type could tell that they truly loved the human being with all of they're hearts. A few seconds later, a smile broke out upon its face, and with a roar, the 3 blue orbs around its neck started glowing. Brock looked at it and then smiled, before turning to a confused Ash. "Ash I think that means that it accepts you as its trainer." Ash looked at Dratini before smiling and patting the top of its head.

"It's great to have you on the team Dratini!"

The blue dragon nodded its head before smiling even wider. "Dra-Dratini!"

**10 Minutes Later – Back on the path:**

Ash, Brock, and Cynthia were following the dirt path towards their destination before they heard a few kids to the side of them. They turned towards them to see around 3 kids crowding around a small brown-headed boy. "Tell us at which level Caterpie evolves, because you would have to be a total nerd to not know the answer to that."

The boy turned away signaling that he did not know the answer; which led to the other kids snickering as they left. The brown-headed boy had his head down in sadness, so Ash and the others walked over. "Hey are you alright?" Ash asked the boy whom nodded his head; willing some of his confidence back.

Ash smiled before extending his hand to the boy helping him up. "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town, what's your name?" The boy looked at Ash strangely before a hand movement from Cynthia caught his sight which showed to go along with it. The boy nodded, still wondering about the older boys' strange introduction however, but but smiled nonetheless and stated his name. "My name's Joe and I'm from the Pokémon Technical Institute."

Cynthia and Brock both introduced themselves before the later asked a question. "Wait a second: isn't that the rich and snobby school?" Cynthia added her 2-cents; "For the rich and snobby?" Joe just sweat dropped at their questions before coughing and answering the best he could. "Well… no… not really; however most of the students there are, admittedly, pretty stuck-up."

The three travelling companions looked at Joe strangely. "Well then, why do you stay there?" The boy took out a picture from his breast-pocket. He showed the teens the picture giving the two male teens a small nosebleed (When I say small, I mean Ash had a couple drops while Brock was sent flying.) Cynthia merely huffed at the picture of a pretty girl whom was dressed in what looked to be the Pokémon Institute`s uniform.

Ash was about to ask the name of the girl before Brock's incredible healing powers allowed him to beat Ash to it. "Who is the name of the lovely damsel that is bestowed upon my eyes?" "Her name's Giselle; and she is the reason I stay here. She is so pretty that it makes up for the fact that the school is shit and that she is a complete bitch. Ah… she is just perfection. :3"

Brock, Cynthia and Ash all stared at Joe with their mouths hanging open before the later spoke.

"You have problems man."

**15 Minutes Later – At the Pokémon Technical Institute:**

Brock, Cynthia, Ash and Joe entered the large front doors to the school to be met with the sight of a thousand guys gawking over Gisselle. Cynthia turned away muttering something about 'men and their stupid fantasies'. However Ash and Brock's gawking soon stopped when she started barking out pointless orders to every student there (Well Brock was still gawking.)

Ash walked over to her. "Hey! Stop ordering them around! I've heard about how you treat the guys here… and whilst they don't really seem to mind it…" (If the numerous guys with hearts in their eyes surrounding them were any indication) "… It's not right – so I challenge you to a Pokémon battle, that if you lose, you have to promise to stop acting this way." Giselle looked at Ash before asking. "Why do we need to battle? Why not just talk about it? And for that matter… who are you anyway?" Ash opened his mouth before realizing he did not even introduce himself in the first place.

He coughed into his hand before continuing. "Err, well I'm Ash Ketchum – future Pokémon Master; and… I don't agree with what you are doing here!" She sighed; _'I can tell he won't leave me alone unless I go along with this…'_ She looked back up at him, in order to see him pointing his finger at her. "Let's have a one on one battle!" Giselle looked at him before sighing again; rubbing a hand through her hair as she did so. Bringing it back down to her side; she smirked slightly. "Alright you caught my attention. However… if you lose; you will have to stay at this school and be my personal servant cutie." She winked at him suggestively, sending any blood that was currently still in his top half, down to his lower areas, making Cynthia surge with anger behind him.

He gulped before nodding; complying with her request. She smirked before taking a Pokémon off of her belt and throwing it on the ground in front of her. "Go; Cubone!" It was then that Ash noticed the front area they were in, was a large Pokémon field. He smacked his head from his obliviousness, before giving Giselle a smirk of his own. He placed his hand around a Poké-ball on his belt signifying, Pikachu to get off his shoulder and into Cynthia`s arms.

The battle was about to begin.

Ash pulled the Poké-ball which was placed on the middle of his belt, off, and increased its size before throwing it into the air. "Go; Dratini!" Everyone present, even including Giselle; gasped at the incredibly rare dragon-type as it was sent out of its confines so dramatically. The blue dragon smiled towards Ash and then turned towards the Cubone. Dratini looked menacingly at the bone-Pokémon.

Brock whom was standing off to the side with Cynthia decided to be the referee for the match. "This will be a one-on-one Pokémon battle! No time limit and no substitutions! No-" "JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Brock quickly hid behind Cynthia and weakly spoke.

"Begin..."

Ash started it off. "Dratini use Twister!"

Dratini nodded and sent a mini tornado towards the bone-Pokémon who attempted a dodge but was still hit by the tornado. However, it only caused minor damage, and it didn't hit strong enough for its suction-like property to stack-up and take effect.

"Cubone; use Bone Whack on that stupid dragon's head!"

"Dratini – quick; dodge it!"

Dratini did just that and effortlessly dodged the incoming bone attack; moving to the side as she did so.

"Now Dratini; use head butt!"

Dratini nodded and quickly smacked its head right at the top of Cubone's head. Due to its bone encased head Cubone did not take as much damage as usual and Dratini took some damage to the hardness of the bones.

"Cubone; finish it off with Skull Bash!"

"Dratini jump up quickly!"

Dratini just barely got out of the way; and flew way up into the air.

"Now Dratini; use the air's force to finish it off, by doing a Slam attack!"

Dratini did a front flip in the air, laying straight out as it did so. Before Giselle could even react; the dragon-type connected causing a thick layer of smoke to cloud the arena.

Giselle and Ash both had their teeth gnashed together as they awaited the smoke to clear. Once it did however it revealed;

"Cubone is unable to battle! The winner is Ash from Pallet Town!"

Ash jumped up and quickly ran over to Dratini giving it a large hug, something in which it returned… as best it could; being a snake and all. Giselle recalled her Pokémon before walking over to Ash. Once she reached him she started speaking (Well more like bitching, but whatever).

"That was only dumb luck that you won. You have just been training that Pokémon for far longer than I have. How long have you had that thing for anyway?"

"Ummm… about 2 hours now I think…?"

Her mouth was agape, as was the entire student population that had stayed to watch the match, as the newcomer wiped the floor with their greatest battler. It was astounding how well the dragon-type listened to the trainer, given how long ago it was that he had caught it.

*cough* "Well then… I'll bet you just started your journey? Am I wrong? How many Pokemon do you actually have then; Mr. Bigshot?"

It was Ash's turn to look embarrassed; "Ummm… Three...?"

Giselle instantly burst out laughing at that before Ash spoke to her.

"Well how many Pokémon do you have?"

Giselle stopped laughing immediately, and started to blush while holding her head down.

"Two..." (Seriously what the f*** is up with that?)

Now it was Ash's turn to laugh, and laugh he did. He kept laughing for what seemed like forever before he stopped; as he got the urge to get his breath back. Giselle pouted and turned away from Ash's childish behavior but was giggling on the inside. _'He's actually a pretty funny guy... Cute too... No! What the hell am I thinking?'_

Giselle mentally slapped herself before smiling slightly. She turned towards Ash and spoke to him.

"Alright; you beat me this time… but next time I bet I will beat you!"

Ash nodded at her proclamation and smiled; an action of which sent butterflies through Giselle stomach. "I look forward to it-"

An explosion soon rocked the place with the entrance of the three commonly known as; Jessie, James and Meowth.

"Prepare for trouble. Make it double."

Ash had anime tears going down his face. _'Why these three losers...' _(I'm not even bothered to write down the whole motto so screw that and let's just skip to right after it – I mean after all; if you don't already know it, I don't know what the hell you are even doing here.)

"What do you three want?"

The red-head who had hair that seemed to defy gravity itself, spoke. "Isn't it obvious? We want rare Pokémon and your Pikachu and Dratini are both rare Pokémon. Therefore – we will be taking them now." Ash gnashed his teeth at them before smirking, pointing his finger towards the three grunts.

"Dratini use Twister!" "DRATINI!"

A large-scale tornado was sent hurtling towards the trio of crime. Having no time to react, they were hit by it, square in the face, and sent spiraling into the far wall; falling out of the whole they had created, soon after. In an impressive, healing period, they all got back up, and stomped towards our heroes; in an obviously pissed-off kind of way.

"That`s it! Ekans! Go!"

"You too Weezing!"

The two Pokémon were released and stood next to Meowth; in a failed attempt at trying to be menacing.

"Dratini use Water Gun, Pikachu use Thunderbolt on the Water Gun!"

The Pokémon obeyed their orders and sent the designated attacks towards the two enemy Pokémon, who were directly hit and knocked out rather quickly. Meowth had managed to fight unconsciousness but probably wished he could have been unconscious because two more attacks followed.

"Dratini use Twister and Pikachu you use Thunderbolt on the Twister!"

With those attacks used; the trio of 'trouble' was sent "Blasting off again."

(That was a pain in the ass to write.)

Everyone minus Ash, Brock, and Cynthia, who knew it was nothing; broke out into cheers at Ash's victory over the self-proclaimed villains. Ash rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment whilst Dratini, walked over to its Poke-ball, exhaustion taking its toll, and tapped the button; returning itself. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder where he was met with a scratching under its chin, complements of its trainer.

Brock and Cynthia ran up to Ash; the later asking if they could be going on their way which Ash agreed to. Little did the three know that off in the corner of the cheering crowd Giselle was contemplating things... Things that revolved around Ash.

**10 Minutes Later – In front of the P.T.I.:**

Ash, Brock and Cynthia had said their goodbye's when they heard the voice of Giselle call to them. They stopped and turned around only to be met face-to-face with the girl herself. She then repeated herself; as she expected they didn't hear her the first time.

"Next time I see you guys, I'll be a much more powerful trainer."

Ash nodded while Brock was drooling. Cynthia? Well let's just say that she never stopped walking when she realized who it was that called them to stop. Giselle, then, turned towards Ash specifically. "Hey Ash…?" "Yeah?"

Giselle then leaned in, next to Ash, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. A deep blush soon developed on his face from embarrassment. Cynthia, hearing the exchange, quickened her pace in anger. Giselle gave Ash a cute smile and then turned around but not before looking over her shoulder, and winking to him. "Bye Ashy-poo!"

Cynthia by now had steam coming out her ears and was forcibly dragging Ash down the dirt path; and Brock taking up the rear, close to tears at how Ash got kissed by such a pretty girl.

**2 Hours Later – Half way through the... Whatever Forest:**

Brock, Ash and Cynthia were all eating food that Brock had created. Ash turned towards his travelling companions and speaks, his head tilted to the sky, in deep thought. "Well for making the readers wait so long for this part of the story... It was pretty much a pathetic chapter; dontcha guys agree?" Everyone nodded in agreement. (HEY!) "Well it's true!" (Sobs in corner)

Everyone sweat drops at my behavior before packing their plates and silverware away for use some other day. Then they got changed; slipping into three different sleeping bags as they did so. Brock fell asleep the moment his head hit the top of his sleeping bag leaving Ash and Cynthia alone to talk to one another.

"So Cynthia; I guess we will have to step up our training if we want to beat the next gym leader, wont we?" Cynthia nodded at that and lay down closing her eyes. "Yeah, we will... Goodnight Ash."

"Goodnight Cynthia."

With that sleep overtook them; their minds full of images from the adventures they have already experienced, and will in the future.

* * *

Alright sorry for not updating in around three weeks now but since my school has a week's holiday I should be able to make at least one more chapter this week after this.

Also I have a bio now (Yah for me!) In that biography I will have times when I plan on releasing certain chapters.

Finally I have just made a new fanfic which just I posted the second chapter of while I posted this one... It's from Danny Phantom, so if you like that show (Who doesn't?) Then you might want to go check it out.

Finally R&R nicely and see ya!

P.S. Thanks for the tons of reviews and alerts once again.

Note (03/12/13): This is the updated version of this chapter that I decided to do when I started to re-work this story. Wow this was a big day for me xD a lot of shit was edited today :D – Ok so; I decided not to alter the length of this battle, as I felt it seemed to fit the flow by keeping it short, and so I just changed things about his Dratini, and just general errors to do with grammar and the like. So yeah – thanks for reading :) – Hope to see you guy's next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **As sad as this is, the truth is I don't own Pokémon. If I did then I would so pair Ash with Cynthia.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Ghost X Dragon**

Ash and co. were busy having an early breakfast from somewhere in the middle of the huge dense forest that they had found themselves in. Dratini was leaning against Ash's pant-leg while Pikachu and Eevee were lying on his shoulders, against the sides of his head. Brock was busy feeding Geodude and Onyx while Zubat was flying around, not hungry.

Cynthia sighed at this as she felt left out due to only having one Pokémon. Gible looked at its trainer's downtrodden expression and felt sad as well just by looking at it. Cynthia noticed its Pokémon's look and forced a smile that seemed to stop Gible from prying into the situation any further. Cynthia sighed again, once her Pokémon had turned away.

She looked up at the sky in deep thought, _'Gible is a great Pokémon; and I do love him to pieces – I really do... But I wish I had more than just him...' _Almost as if it was an answer to her wish; the bushes to the left of her ruffled ever so slightly, signifying something was behind them. Ash was busy snoozing away as he had eaten too much food at lunch; and so he didn't hear anything. Cynthia smirked. _'This is the chance that I've been looking for.'_

She ushered Gible to come with her, leading them through the bushes and out of sight from the rest of the group. Brock had noticed her leave; but did not follow as he figured out why she had left on his own. He smiled before returning to his cleaning duty. _'She deserves another Pokémon...' _

Cynthia pushed through the dense shrubbery to reach a clearing that held a single Pokémon looking to be made out of pure gasses. It turned towards her; an annoying smirk plastered upon its face. "Gastly!" Cynthia smirked in a mirror reflection; before shouting. "Gible; lets show this Pokémon what you can do! Use Dragon's Rage; and let's end this quick!" "GIBLE!" It leapt towards the ghost, shooting a stream of purple out its mouth as it did so.

It hit its mark; however, it quickly avoided the rest of the beam by slipping away from the energy, using its gaseous form as an advantage. The ghost Pokémon growled at the female trainer before shooting a ball made completely of darkness at the dragon type; knocking it off its feet. "Gible, are you ok!" The dragon type nodded its head and prepared itself for its command;

"Gible; use Dragon's Rage again!" "GIBLE!" Another beam of much the same composition was shot straight at Gastly and scored a direct hit. Gastly wouldn't give up that easily though and it shot a Night Shade attack straight at Gible whom managed to mostly dodge it, however it still got nicked on the back of its head. Biting back the searing pain that was rapidly spreading; it lunged forward, using Slash one last time on Gastly, who was knocked out on impact.

Cynthia quickly reached onto her belt and pulled off a Poké-ball. Enlarging it; she then threw it straight at the ghost-type Pokémon. Cynthia and Gible released a breath they didn't even know they were holding when the Poké-ball stopped shaking signaling they caught the Pokémon.

Cynthia quickly ran up to the red and white sphere and showed it off the camera. "Yeah! I caught a Gastly!" "Gib-Gible!" "Hey that's my line!" Both Cynthia and Gible turned to look at the amused faces of a wide awake Ash, Brock and their Pokémon. Both Cynthia and Gible rubbed the backs of their necks in embarrassment at being seen having done something like that.

Ash then walked over to Cynthia and gave her a pat on the back, smiling widely as he did so. "Good job on the capture though Cynthia!" Cynthia nodded at his praise smiling back to him. Then the trio and their Pokémon walked back to the camp-site where they packed up their things; ready to tackle whatever challenge would come their way.

(Wow... A whole scene without any of my dry humor...)

**6 Hours Later:**

The sun was starting to set in the sky overhead; the crew increasing their pace along the forests' trail. A rustling noise soon sounded; alerting the group to the presence of a wild Pokémon. Ash bolted towards the sound, almost knocking Pikachu and Eevee off his shoulders in the process. Cynthia and Brock were left in Ash's wake, blinking, before they took off after him.

Brock and Cynthia made it to the clearing off to the left of them; in order to see Ash who was in a heated battle with a psychic-type Pokémon - most commonly known as Ralts. Said Pokémon, had proved to be a formidable adversary thus far, as it was merely dodging every move sent towards it. It was obvious though; that it didn't have any attacking moves within its arsenal, as all that it had done thus far was Teleport – a move that had finally been expended. It was in that instance that the Ralts was overpowered by a strong combination made up of Pikachu's thunderbolt and Dratini's Twister.

Ash took a Poké-ball off his belt. He smirked at the worn-out Ralts and threw said sphere at it.

"Go, Poké-ball!"

Ralts was encased in a reddish glow as it was sent into the Poké-ball. Ash held his breath as did everyone else in the general vicinity, as the Poké-ball kept its movements steady. However; an approximate 10 seconds later, the Poké-ball stopped it's moving. Ash's grin, threatened to split his face in half; when he showed off his Poké-ball to the camera.

Brock and Cynthia smiled at him, the later in deep thought. _'He finds these rare Pokémon around every corner – it's insane: next thing I know, he will be fighting Mew itself, in a fight to save the whole world as we know it.' _She scoffed at her thought process, before laughing and helping the rest of the group set up camp for the night…

"Go, Ralts!"

The psychic-type was sent out. It looked around before spotting Ash. Looking straight into its eyes it almost seemed to be looking into his very soul. It was kind of unnerving for Ash but neither him nor any of his companions stopped Ralts' wide-eyed gaze. A few seconds later Ralts stopped its staring and started to blink, to focus its eyesight again.

It smiled towards Ash before walking up and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek (SO CUTE! *ahem* sorry...) Ash smiled towards his new Pokémon before giving it a pat on its head.

"Welcome to the group Ralts!"

"Ralt-Ralts!"

Ash and all 4 of his Pokémon walked back towards the campsite, which had been built around 5 minutes prior. Ash's nose picked up the smell of some sort of stew. Ash quickly broke out into a run; leaving his Pokémon in his dust (Literally). They all looked at each other and sighed, before following their hyperactive trainer.

By the time the 4 Pokémon made it back to the campsite Ash had already devoured 5 plates of food. This was not surprising to Pikachu, Eevee and Dratini; but Ralts was amazed he could eat that much food so quickly. Ralts followed the other three Pokémon where they were fed Pokémon food compliments of Brock.

Ash turned to Cynthia while Brock was feeding his Pokémon. Ash started speaking gaining the attention of his female companion. "Cynthia, the next gym we are going too is the Thunder-type gym right." Cynthia nodded before looking at Ash strangely. "Yeah, that's true… but how did _you_ know that?" Ash had his head down and was mumbling something. Cynthia raised an eyebrow at him, "Hm? What was that Ash?" He turned away and pouted. "I said Gary; phoned and told me since he has already beaten the gym leader…" *cough*

Cynthia put her hand to her mouth to try; to no avail, to stop the giggles from escaping her mouth. She looked at the pout which was on his face and while she didn't want to admit it, she found it extremely cute. She placed a hand on his shoulder making him look towards her smiling face. She spoke softly. "Look Ash – once we beat the gym leaders, and get to the League; I have no doubt that he will be there. You will get your chance to beat him at that point and show him who's boss, so don't worry about him until that point in time; ok?"

Ash nodded before smiling. "Thanks Cynthia." Cynthia then took her hand off his shoulder, putting her hand on her chin, causing her to give a look representing her as being deep in thought… that is before she started smirking. "Alright Ash… I got a challenge for the two of us. Are you up for it…?" Ash looked at her interested, causing her to continue, "Lets both promise each other; that we will get to the finals of the tournament so we can battle each other for the title of champion fairly."

Ash smirked at that statement and responded in suit, smirking as he did so. "Alright I think that can be arranged." Cynthia held out her hand towards him. "You promise?" Ash nodded and shook her hand, a determined smile plastered on both of their faces.

"I Promise."

**The Next Day – The Entrance to Vermillion City:**

"WE'RE HERE!"

Everyone looked at Ash strangely as he shouted out the obvious. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before he remembered where they were again, running towards the thunder gym, embarrassment forgotten. Cynthia and Brock sighed at Ash's upbeat attitude. "He'll never learn, will he?" Brock asked rhetorically; causing Cynthia to smile.

"No, because that wouldn't be the Ash I know..." _'... And love...'_

**Soon After – At the Pokémon Centre:**

The trio was currently sitting at a table in the Pokémon center, enjoying a warm, home-cooked meal together. Cynthia spoke up. "I think after this meal we should get down to training for the day. Otherwise; we might not be able to challenge the gym leader today. Apparently this guy usually only ever has to use one Pokémon to defeat his opposition; he's supposed to be very strong, the best of the best… or well, at least from what I've heard."

Ash nodded to himself silently, contemplating what they should do about the situation, before Brock spoke up. "Yeah; you are right Cynthia… if you battle him right now, you will both just be defeated, very easily I might add. He is not someone to mess with unless you are truly ready for it."

Both trainers opposite to him, nodded in unison, settling on the mutual decision. "Well then, we can't just be sitting here twiddling our dicks, can we? Let's get out there and kick some ass!" His companions sweat dropped at Ash's retreating form; his colorful vocabulary; making them laugh. Cynthia quickly got up from her seat, soon after, and ran out the door in pursuit of her raven-haired friend. Brock's smile only started to falter when he realized that they weren't planning on coming back…

"COME BACK AND HELP ME PAY FOR THIS MEAL!"

**Meanwhile – In some random clearing:**

Ash and Cynthia were staring each other down.

Dratini and Ralts were standing in front of Ash, while Gastly and Gible were in position in front of Cynthia. A few tense seconds passed, with a cold wind blowing through the temporary battle field. They had already been at it for a while now, however, this was the first time they were actually battling each other; with the rest of the time having been spent on accuracy against targets on the surrounding trees. Brock, whom had just arrived from the Pokémon Centre (pissed off I might add), spoke:

"This practice match between Ash Ketchum and Cynthia Shirona will now begin!"

He stopped to look at both participants.

"Are both trainers ready?"

Both Ash and Cynthia nodded signaling the go-ahead signal. Brock nodded himself then shouted.

"BEGIN!"

"Ralts, use Confusion on Gible!" The recently leveled up Ralts, did just that, and scored a direct hit on Cynthia's Gible; knocking it back a few feet, and giving its health points, a beating. Cynthia, not about to give up however, came up with a counter attack.

"Gastly, use Shadow Ball on Ralts!" Gastly did as his master commanded, and sent a ball of darkness towards Ralts who was smacked with a critical hit; severely damaging it. Ash gritted his teeth before yelling towards his other Pokémon.

"Dratini, use Twister on Gastly!" A mini-tornado was sent spiraling towards the spirit who was sent to the ground. Cynthia copied Ash's teeth gritting before shouting to her dragon-type.

"Gible, use Take Down – let's go!" Said Pokémon lunged forward at the other dragon, causing major damage to her and minor damage to himself. Dratini forced itself up for its trainer; its eyes already drooping from the hit it just took.

Both trainers were at a stale mate but they kept pushing.

"Gible, use Dragon Rage and Gastly use Shadow Wave!" Both moves were fused together, on accident and sent spiraling towards Dratini and Ralts. Ash smirked before calling out a fused-attack of his own.

"Dratini use your Dragon's Rage as well, and Ralts help it along with Confusion!" A beam of purple energy was quickly formed, and coated with a pinkish hue, compliments of its psychic-type partner. It shot towards the other attack, both meeting in the middle, resulting in an explosion. The aftermath of the attack caused no damage to either party, but the damage from previous attacks, on top of the fatigue they felt from using that move, caused both Ralts and Gible to fall forward, unconscious. Ash and Cynthia were both breathing heavy, however they both nodded together, ready to end things. They knew that this was the deciding attack. Ash and Cynthia shouted their individual attacks in unison:

"Dratini use Twister!"

"Gastly use Shadow Wave!"

The twister connected with the Shadow Crescent, causing the tornado to turn a deep-black color. Both trainers looked on at shock as the tornado seemed to be changing direction. They looked towards their respective Pokémon; in order to see both of them were sweating in exhaustion. It couldn't be, could it? Ash quickly took command. "Try and move that attack into the trees over there!" It was obvious, however, that only Dratini was listening to him, as Gastly still refused to give up. Cynthia realized this, and stepped up to help her friend. "Gastly; help her send that thing flying!"

Gastly looked at her for a second before nodding, and in unison they brought their arms back from their positions away from the tornado, and sent it soaring through the forests. Everyone looked on in amazement as the black wind-formation, cut through the thick trees that littered the area. Cynthia grinned widely at the attack, before turning her head, and asking Ash to get his Dratini to use her Twister again, which it did. Brock smiled off to the side; _'Their trainings coming along nicely.'_

Soon after this, the sun which was just barely out before was now completely gone; signaling that it was time for bed. The three trainers and their Pokémon nodded to each other before running off towards the Pokémon Centre where they stayed the night – ready for tomorrow's gym battle.

**Sometime Later – At the Entrance to the Thunder Gym:**

Ash and Cynthia pushed open the gym doors, the only two on the outside; since Brock had decided to stay at the Pokémon Centre during their battle, to 'help' Nurse Joy (God bless her soul). The two trainers nodded to each other, and then entered the gym, causing the lights to all turn on in unison, suddenly. The gym leader was still silhouetted as he was standing in the back; the only unlit part of the gym. Despite that fact, however, it was obvious that he had his arms crossed and was looking at the two trainers with a critical eye.

The mysterious figure spoke.

"Who dares challenge me, the leader of the Thunder Gym of Vermillion city?"

Ash and Cynthia both spoke at the same time.

"We both do!"

The gym leader stepped through the shadows; showing off his tall and muscular frame. He eyed the two of them, flexing as he did so. After staring a hole through each other their heads, far too long for either ones comfort, he laughed.

"So you're the two that beat Misty..."

They both looked at the tall man in surprise, his casual labelling of their victory shocking them. They nodded at the tall man who began laughing again.

"Alright, I already heard about your duo dueling from Misty so I don't need to stall for any more time by bullshtting around with the rules, as you two seem to already have that part down..."

He jumped off his platform before showing that he only had one poke-ball on his belt. They both looked to each other confusedly, before he threw it forward. Out came a huge Raichu – a Pokémon that looked formidable even to those who were a good deal higher level than it. They both gulped as he spoke, smirking. "This Raichu that you see before you; is the only Pokémon I have ever used here in my time at this gym – this battle will be no exception. I have no doubt in his power, so neither of you should either. You will both send out a Pokémon each, because believe me; you will need them both."

They gulped at the menacing form of the creature in front of them (Surge or Raichu – your call here, folks), and shakily lowered their hands down to grasp a ball from their belt. His smirk only widened as he realized his intimidation tactics were affecting the two trainers, to such an extent. _'Heh… soon enough, they won't even be able to lift their arms, let along give their Pokémon any attack commands... this match is already mine-what the?' _Surge looked in front of him to see a surge (Heh – I made a pun: I MADE A PUN-), of energy flow through his male combatant. A bright blue flash of light shone through his eyes; before he raised his chosen poke-ball to the sky.

"I don't give a shit how confident you are in that Raichu. Me, and Cynthia are here to win; and we won't be walking away in defeat." His eyes widened at the younger trainer, the first time in many years, at a loss for words. Cynthia just looked at her teammate with new-found admiration and confidence. The referee quickly sped through the rules of the match as the gym-leader attempted to find his voice again. Ash, then threw his chosen poke-ball into the air, his teammate following his lead. Dratini and Gastly soon stood in front of their respective trainers, determination on their faces as they did so. Ash narrowed his eyes and yelled out to his opponent.

"Let's go!"

***Cue Awesome Gym Leader Music Here***

Surge shook his head, before calling out his Raichu, who walked to the center of the field; ready to clash with the opposition. He bit his nail, before putting his hand on his chin in thought; watching the Pokémon stare each other down. _'Their Pokémon don`t seem to have any connection with each other... What could they be planning? And for that matter; what _can _they do to my Raichu? He is obviously a much higher level, and far stronger due to him being an evolved Pokémon.' _He shook his head. _'It doesn't matter; because either way, they are going down. I'll make sure that they do.'_ He started the match off with a bang.

"Raichu – use Thunder on that Gastly – let's take it out quickly!"

A resounding blast of lightning was sent; speeding towards the defenseless ghost-type. "Gastly; dive to the left, hurry!" "GASTLY!" The black-colored Pokémon nodded, before floating over to his left; narrowly missing the deadly attack. Cynthia took the situation in her hands; "Gastly; use your Lick – slow that Pikachu down!" "Dodge!"

The attack was merely an attempt, as the large rodent quickly moved out of its trajectory, and got behind the gaseous creature. "Now – Thunderbolt!" "RAICHU!" Cynthia couldn't react fast enough, and so her Pokémon was hit at close-range with a powerful electrical blast, sending it into the far wall. "No – Gastly!"

Ash took the moment and turned it around. "Use your Dragons Rage, and knock that thing down a few pegs!" Surge looked on in shock, not fast enough to stop the incoming blast, leaving his Pikachu to get hit for a total of forty HP. He grunted in annoyance at seeing his prized Pokémon force itself up after the punishing blow. _'A good couple more of those and I'm screwed – Maybe I should focus my attacks on that dragon-type for now…' _Not waiting for her opponent to make a move, Cynthia got her Pokémon to use its signature move. "Gastly; use Dark Pulse, now!" "Dodge it!"

Both Pokémon obeyed their respective trainers' commands, leaving an attack that ended up only grazing the yellow mouse. Surge nodded in affirmation and then shouted out another command. "Use Quick Attack to get close to them, and Thundershock when in range!" The mouse lowered its head down, and ran towards the other two Pokémon; causing damage that was rapidly building up due to the fast strikes that neither of them could dodge. Ash and Cynthia, just about to call out a maneuver, stopped flat when the Thundershock occurred out of nowhere. Whilst it is a weaker version of the Thunderbolt; the close-range, critical hit caused both Pokémon to be blasted back – little to no health remaining.

"NO!"

Both trainers yelled out in horror as they're Pokémon were blasted back a good few feet. They couldn't believe it – their Pokémon were almost unconscious, and the Raichu, whilst damaged pretty heavily, still had enough power left in him to knock them both out in one more hit. Surge laughed at their expressions. "Well… I gotta say; I expected more from you two." He looked down. _'Maybe a little bit too much, huh…'_ He cast his stare back at the two trainers and smirked. "Especially after that speech you gave us kid."

The 'kid' in question, currently had his face shadowed by the rim of his hat; his eyes, not visible. Surge continued to laugh at their desperation, his Raichu, walking towards the other trainers' Pokémon, in a menacing manner. Pretty soon it was standing right over both of the downed Pokémon. Dratini and Gastly forced themselves up off the ground, their health points reaching the single digits. Panting from the effort they growled at the large rodent; the laughter of the electric-type gym leader, traveling across the whole field. He smirked. "Well I guess this is it, unless you can hit Raichu now, you are both screwed. And let's face it; your Pokémon can't even dish out one more attack, let alone take one. This game is over. Raichu – end this!"

"Raichu-" "NOW!" "WHAT THE HELL-"

Ash raised his head at the precise moment the attack was called. His eyes were glowing a brilliant blue that caught the attention of both the gym leader in question, and his teammate. In that one small instant before the attack landed, multiple thought processes shot through the other two peoples' minds. _'There it is again… What is going on with Ash…?' 'No… That can't be what I think it is…? The tag-battles, the blue energy… no… it just can't be…' _The result of the supposed strike caught everyone's attention – ending the thoughts that spiraled through their minds. The expected explosion occurred; but not the expected result. Raichu was lying on the ground; spirals in its eyes, and unconscious.

Not a word was said. It felt like déjà vu to Cynthia; looking at her teammate radiating blue energy, and pulling them out of a near-defeat again. It didn't seem normal for anyone to be able to do what he did; but if the strange blue-light didn't give it away, she didn't know what did. She looked over at their Pokémon and noticed that their eyes were currently glowing the same brilliant blue as her teammates' were; just at a slightly lower shade. Ash spoke out into the silence of his battlers' confusion and absolute shock. "I feel that I should explain what has just transpired here, for those who were not able to follow – which I assume to be all present." No one said anything in response; he continued. "I had Dratini and Gastly pull off the same move that we had worked on in practice. The only difference was that I knew that they didn't have enough power to attack from far away; so I had them wait until your Raichu ended up in the perfect place for us to finish this. I could tell exactly what would have happened had I attacked before-hand; you would have dodged it. I could also tell that had I not done anything; you would have won in that single instant. However…" He paused and took in the amazed expressions of his battlers' and finished. "… I promised our victory, and I have kept my promise. You lose Surge – a good fight; but futile nonetheless." He finished his speech with an upside-down thumb, his face expressionless as the blue light started to fade away – the innocence returning to both his own eyes, and to those of the trainers' Pokémon.

"Umm well… I guess that's that then – The winners are Ash Ketchum and Cynthia Shirona!"

***Un-Cue Awesome Gym Leader Music***

Surge returned his Raichu, and calmly strode over to his two victorious opponents; his outside demeanor a great contrast to the thoughts that were plaguing his mind. _'What the hell is this...? I didn't think it was possible but… could it really be what I think it is…?'_ He shook his head before taking a deep breath. His time on the field, in years past, had truly helped him to keep his emotional turmoil in check; and so he forced a smile, before handing them each one badge.

"Well congratulations to you two; for both the excellent game and exceptional turn-around. Good luck on any future adventures that you two might find yourselves to be a part of."

They nodded to him, their attitudes back to normal – Ash cheering wildly at they're win whilst Cynthia tried in vain to calm him down; sweat-dropping as she did so. As they headed back to the Pokémon Centre later that same day, she kept her eyes on her friend the whole time, looking away only when noticed. _'What IS that blue stuff anyway? I don't think even Ash knows – it's just that… it exudes power, and it just seems to be a force that when you are faced with, there is no way for you to win… He just becomes… Unstoppable...' _She stopped her thinking when she realized that they had reached their destination. She frowned to herself, and decided to save those thoughts for a later date, before smiling again at her friends' exuberant state, running off into the building alongside him – badges intact.

They were on their way to becoming the champions...

And they were getting there together...

**Soon After – At the exit of Vermillion City:**

Ash, Cynthia and Brock nodded to each other before heading out of the city, the next stop on their journey just ahead of them:

And they are ready for it.

* * *

Alright then; I really have no excuse for my lateness from my previous chapters so I decided to quickly make this one.

I might, I said _might_ be able to post one by Sunday night, since I'm still on holiday but I have an R.E. and a Geography due.

So I might be able to or might not, all depends.

Alright next chapter I'm planning on having the group stop at the safari zone where everyone will catch a new Pokémon.

I'm going to go with Pratik Roy's idea of getting a Flareon just like I did with Dratini (Which is my fav pokemon next to Latias)

Anyway if you guys want to suggest a Pokémon in your review that you would like either Brock or Ash to get, then just let me know.

Alright so hopefully this Chapter was up to scratch especially for me to have sent this out in just a few days.

To finish up please R&R nicely and;

See ya!

Note (20/12/13): This is the updated version of this chapter that I decided to do when I started to re-work this story. I actually edited this chapter at a much earlier date… but I apparently forgot to write it? Dunno… :p but either way here it is – The things I changed, apart from obvious grammar and punctuation, if I told you… may spoil some stuff xD so yeah… you'll just have to see ;) – hope to see you guys next chapter: thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon. Yeah I'm being boring today. (:

* * *

**Chapter 5 – The Rainbow Badge**

The setting was a simple, dark grey building. There were windows behind the light-brown desk containing all manner of equipment that any boss of an organization could want. A single large Pokémon was stretched out on the rug to the right of the desk; purring as an outstretched hand scratched the underside of its chin. Giovanni smirked down at his only true companion, and sat back in deep thought. He put his hand on his chin and gained the look of someone who was contemplating something in very deep thought – something of the utmost importance. Sighing to himself silently, he pushed a button that was located on his darkened desk. A second after the button was pushed down; he spoke into the adjacent microphone.

"Celestia get in here!"

He then turned off the microphone and waited for his command to be obeyed, which it did, and rather quickly. A beautiful pink haired girl soon walked into the room. She was wearing a red overcoat and black jeans. Her long hair reached down to the bottom of her back and her piercing red eyes were enough to make any male fall for her. If that wasn't enough – her perfect hourglass figure, and rather tall height, caused her to look the picture of female perfection: at least for most guys who had the chance to look at her that is.

Celestia walked up to the sitting figure, before coming to a halt. If at all intimidated by the imposing man in front of her, she certainly didn't show it. Her lips, pursed in a straight line, opened only to ask the question plaguing her mind since she was called in.

"What is it that you wanted me for, boss?"

The shadowed man smirked at his subordinate's laid-back, but complacent attitude, and stood-up from his position behind his desk. He walked up to her, before handing her what looked to be a high quality photograph of someone just a bit under her own age.

"I would like you to commence action S&C on this boy."

She took the offered photograph, and studied the teenager depicted on it closely. She wasn't sure what it was, but her eyes were drawn instantly to the young man's face. His raven-hair and two 'Z' marks on his cheeks, especially had her attention, and she could conclude – that he was incredibly handsome. She looked up from the picture a few seconds later, and asked a single question.

"When do I leave?"

The shadowed man smirked before sitting back down behind his desk that had the name-label 'Giovanni' on it. He spoke one word, getting a nod in response:

"Now."

**Meanwhile – In Celadon City:**

Ash, Cynthia and Brock were walking towards a clearing to undergo some serious training, after all, they didn't want a repeat of what happened with Lt. Surge. They only just barely managed to scrape out a victory with that match – no matter what Ash may have proclaimed at the beginning of the match.

Brock stood off to the side leaving Ash and Cynthia to smile at each other. The raven-haired teen spoke out.

"We need to get some serious training done if we want to beat the gym leader don't we? We don't want the rest of the gym leaders to think we just barely get by, do we?"

Cynthia nodded at her teammate's conviction, before throwing a Poké-ball into the air; releasing her Gible.

Ash copied her action by throwing a Poké-ball into the air, releasing Ralts onto the battlefield. The two Pokémon staring a hole into each other's heads', preparing for the ensuing brawl.

They were using these Pokémon because according to Brock this gym leader uses grass-types. Because of this; their Pokémon, with the exception of Ralts, wouldn't be super effective, or cause all that much damage at all, really. And since she had used Gastly last time, Cynthia figured that she would go back and use her starter Pokémon, of which she felt that she had been neglecting for far too long.

Brock nodded at the state of the field, before raising his hand into the air.

"This match between Cynthia and Ash... Oh screw it just start!"

Both Ash and Cynthia nodded; smirking on the inside at Brocks childish line. Ash wasted no time in instigating the fighting. "Ralts, use Confusion!"

Ralts nodded before using the only attacking move that it knew, attacked the dragon-type, not dealing as much damage as Ash had hoped for. Gible quickly flew into the air upon Cynthia's command, and followed up by the attack given.

"Gible, use Dragon's Rage; let's go!"

A large purple vortex was formed out of the dragon's mouth, and it was sent hurtling towards the unsuspecting psychic-type. It landed a clear hit onto Ralts, and due to the fact that it wasn't a Pokémon of large stature; it wasn't long being sent flying a long way away. A Dragon Claw, compliments of a TM; soon followed, and Ralts, unable to dodge it, was knocked away once again. Ash gnashed his teeth, and not wanting further damage to come to his Pokémon, was preparing to call off the match; before something happened…

Ralts started glowing.

Everyone stopped their actions to stare at Ralts in awe as it evolved into Kirlia. The newly evolved Pokémon gained a part of its strength back from its recent evolution, and smirked at the opposing Pokémon. As soon as it was seen however, it suddenly vanished, and disappeared from everyone's sites', minus her trainers'. Cynthia looked around wildly, and saw, too little too late, Kirlia charging up a Confusion attack. Gible was struck on the side of his head, and sent crushing through the forest around them, sending a Dragon's Rage in return, before hitting a final tree and slumping down.

Kirlia teleported merely an instant before the beam would have connected; evading it completely. Kirlia disappeared and reappeared behind the dragon-type, and used the move her master gave her a TM for. The large pink chunk of energy quickly landed, and sent Gible flying back onto the field once more – his headache becoming that much more extreme. Both Gible and Cynthia both growled whilst their opposition were both (infuriatingly) smirking. Gible looked up into his female opponents eyes' and noticed a blue light flash through them. He shrugged it off and launched an attack at the command of his trainer.

"Dragon Claw – lets go Gible!"

The Dragon-type nodded, before lunging at his opponent, using a large amount of his remaining energy into getting himself off the ground at a speed that would be difficult to dodge. Just before it hit, however, Kirlia teleported once again, and appeared behind Gible; using Psychic one more time. Gible bit back the pain and charged another Dragon's Rage, desperate to win the match for his trainer. Before the process was completed however its eyes opened wide and it fell back unconscious.

Kirlia smiled at the victory, before bowing over to her opponents and running over to Ash; giving him a hug. He returned the embrace, before turning her head to face his. "Did you knock him out?" Kirlia nodded happily before giving Ash a big kiss on the cheek, an action which caused steam to pour out of Cynthia's ears, for some strange reason. (Oh yeah, strange... My ass is strange-) It wasn't long after that Brock had healed both Pokémon. He smiled to himself, content with the moment that he was currently a part of… before he realized something; and slapped his own forehead for not realizing it sooner.

Ash and Cynthia looked at him strangely. "What are you doing Brock?" Said breeder shook his head before rubbing the back of his head. "I forgot that I had promised to go help the day care center… If I don't go soon it'll get dark." The two trainers looked at him for another second before smiling, and saying that he could go. He smiled back at them, before thanking them and running off, towards the day care.

The two teenagers, suddenly became very aware of the fact that they were now alone – their Pokémon returned to their poké-balls, (or sleeping), and their only other human companion, gone. Ash and Cynthia stood there in awkward silence, prompting Ash to clear his throat and speak, blushing all the while. "Do you want to go hang out or something?" Cynthia gained a light crimson, before smiling at Ash's request and taking his hand in hers. It wasn't long before she had led them all the way back to town; the two of them running so fast that Pikachu and Eevee almost fell of Ash's shoulders.

The blonde haired girl led Ash to a large movie theatre where she had asked previously if they could visit. Ash smiled at her, and nodded. "Which movie would you like to see?" She put her hand to her chin in momentary thought, browsing the various movie posters that lined the wall. Her eyes found themselves glued to one entitled 'Pokémon 2000'… "It looked interesting." She claimed, as a reason for her choice. (I wonder why) Ash nodded at her choice, and smiling. After buying the tickets; the two of them entered the movie theatre, and sat down in their chosen movie area.

Cynthia smiled as the movie progressed, enjoying the action-oriented storyline, and interesting characters… funny that some of them seemed rather familiar to her. She started frowning, not just at that puzzling feature of the movie, but at the fact that Ash seemed just as oblivious to her growing feelings as always. _'Well' _she decided, _'I guess that I'll have to take matters into my own hands'_. Cynthia pretended to cough loudly, before she gently put her arm around Ash's chest area, ignoring the blush that was seeping onto his face – and no doubt hers. The raven-haired teen blushed a heavy crimson at her advances; however he gulped down that embarrassment, and in the same instant, wrapped his arm around her waist. The blushes that were on their faces soon died down; and they leaned onto each other's person, not even following what was happening in the movie anymore.

Cynthia looked up and smiled at Ash; an action mirrored by the raven-haired teen. It really took something like this, to realize just how close the two trainers had become in the short time of a couple months that they had been traveling together. They continued to smile at each other; oblivious to the fact that they were currently being looked upon. A red-eyed girl, not too far from the very back of the theatre, stood in the shadows – not noticed by anyone around her; civilian or security guard alike. She bit her lip – hard; at the display of affection, before shaking her head and smirking at the two trainers in question.

'_Soon Ash, very soon...'_

**An Hour Later – Outside the Theatre:**

Cynthia smiled towards Ash as they sat down on a bench outside, the sky darkening around them. "Thanks for that Ash." Ash grinned at his blonde haired friend. "No problem Cynthia!" They were walking around town; nothing to do, with the gym only opening on certain days of the week and all. Ash cracked a couple bones in his neck, before turning towards his traveling companion again.

"Where do you want to go next Cynthia?" The blonde girl put her hand to her chin before nodding to herself in agreement. "Well; how about the arcade?" Ash nodded eagerly, before grabbing her hand and running towards the large, indoor complex. Cynthia was blushing pretty heavily at the human touch; as was Ash… but neither of them cared at that moment. They were just happy to be in each other's company. (Fan girls – feel free to do, what you do best)

**Soon After – At the Arcade:**

Ash and Cynthia were currently a part of an intense game of Air Hockey. All of a sudden, a thought occurred to the raven-haired teen. "Hey Cynthia… why is that you want to do all this stuff; with me of all people?" Cynthia looked at Ash for a second before mumbling something under her breath; rebounding the air-puck in the process. Ash raised an eyebrow at her incoherent form of speech, before asking her to repeat what she said.

Cynthia took a deep breath, and shook her head, before complying. "I said that it's because you're my best friend."

It didn't take Ash much thinking, to realize that she wasn't being completely honest with him. However, he wasn't ready to let her know that he thought that; and so he nodded at her answer, smiling as he did so. They continued playing like that, for a long while after – before realizing the time (and their stomachs), indicating that it was time to eat.

After a small amount of deliberation, the two young teenagers decided upon an Italian restaurant, located not too far off from where the Pokémon Centre was at. After ordering a large Hawaiian pizza, the two smiled at each other, and started conversing with one another, completely oblivious to the waiter that had come a good couple of minutes beforehand. Deciding upon coughing to gain their attention, they sweat-dropped at their obliviousness and thanked him for the food.

After giving their Pokémon a couple small pieces of the extra-large pizza, they continued to dig in – enjoying each other's company all the while. Pretty soon they finished off their pizza, and so they headed out after paying for it. Ash and Cynthia talked to each other on the way back to the Pokémon Centre, holding each other's hands all the way there – not even noticing that they were currently doing so.

Once they reached the doors of the building, Cynthia turned to her raven-haired friend. "You were a true gentleman tonight, Ash." Before said teen could do anything, she placed a soft kiss on his lips; causing his eyes to widen in shock. She pulled back, before smirking, and whispering in his ear. "Thanks for a great first date Ash."

Now Ash was even more shocked then he was before, but he settled for nodding dumbly at her; making her giggle at him that much harder. "Ummm... Thanks for tonight as well Cynthia..." Cynthia nodded happily and then took his hand; dragging Ash in the red and white building, the both of them blushing all the way.

On a rooftop close to the Pokémon Centre; a certain Rocket agent bit her nail in an aggravated manner. Spitting out a piece of a nail, she took out a nail-filer from her pocked and started to even out the damage, grumbling as she did so. "Grr... This could prove to be troublesome... But no matter; one way or another I will complete my mission."

**Meanwhile – Inside the Pokémon Centre:**

The lobby for the Pokémon Centre was no longer bustling with life, as it had just hours previous. Ash smiled as he hung up the phone, and joined Cynthia in their room – his conversation over. "Brock said he will join us at the gym for our gym battle tomorrow at 11:00." Cynthia nodded before walking out to the bathroom, to get changed. Ash changed while she was gone and got into his bed and when Cynthia got back she went into hers.

Ash's eyes were closing before he spoke. "I haven't had that much fun outside of a Pokémon battle in a long time, thanks for that Cynthia." Cynthia just shook her head before speaking. "No, thank you Ash, you were the one that made my night so enjoyable." She smirked before speaking, kissing him on the cheek after she did so. "I look forward to our next date."

Ash sputtered causing Cynthia to chuckle before she turned to go to sleep. Ash mumbled something before sighing and turning over as well. "Goodnight Cynthia."

Cynthia smiled once. "Night Ash."

Sleep soon overcame them, with the morning not far behind…

**Morning – In front of Gym: (Told you it wasn't far behind XD) **

Ash and Cynthia pushed open the door with Brock taking up the rear. Ash and Cynthia turned, and nodded to one another; before pushing open the large and ominous doors of the facility. The moment they stepped in, the scenery around them was quickly taken in. The most striking thing about the interior of the gym was the hedge-maze design that it had taken up. Although, the gym leader was merely sitting atop a pedestal right in front of them; a straight shot, without any need to go down other paths.

Upon closer inspection, the gym leader appeared to be a female, and one that couldn't be much older than either of the trainer's that were challenging her. She smiled at their appearance and stepped off of her make-shift throne, as it were; walking over to them. She held a poke-ball in each of her two hands as she approached them; a cute smile ever-present.

"You know… you two make a really cute couple!" The trainers in question both started sputtering at the unexpected remark – failing to come up with a retort to the statement. They both hung their heads in shame; attempting to mask their rising blushes. Needless to say; they failed miserably."

The gym leader sighed at the two oblivious trainers, before smiling once again. "Alright, but you two do match the description... You wouldn't happen to be the; as he so eloquently put it - 'hot-shot trainers, who managed to defeat the undefeatable Lt. Surge', would you?" Ash and Cynthia nodded slightly at the title, causing the leader to walk over to the other side of the field. "Like he said… two trainers; so I'm assuming that you two wish to tag-team your way through this; don't you?"

They both nodded at that, causing her to put her head down, a sad smile grazing her features. _'Just like last time… eh, Surge?' _They looked at her strangely, not able to see her facial expressions at all, due to the poor lighting of the gym. Lifting her head up once again, she gave them both a sincere smile, before pointing her finger out in front of her. "Alright then…" She pauses, smirking this time. "I, Erika, the gym leader of Celadon City - accept your challenge!"

***Cue Awesome Gym Music Here***

The brunette took a stance from her position on her side of the field, before throwing her chosen two Poké-balls into the air.

"Oddish, Gloom – I need your guys' help with this one!"

With both grass-types released, she looked at her opponents, expectantly. They nodded to one another and called out their chosen attackers.

"Go, Gible!"

"Go, Kirlia!"

As soon as both Pokémon were released; they stood in front of their masters as if daring the opponent to attack. And attack she did.

"Oddish use Stun Spore! Gloom use Absorb!"

Both Pokémon used their designated attacks however neither hit, due to the low accuracy of the attacks, and some quick thinking by their opposition.

"Gible, use Fly to avoid their attacks – let's go!"

"Kirlia – use your Teleport to evade and attack both of them!"

Both Pokémon nodded, the first flying high up in the air, the second using its psychic abilities to phase in and out; confusing her opponents greatly. Suddenly, before Oddish could react; a strong Confusion hit it on its side; knocking it through the air – the psychic-type's eyes glowing blue as it did so. Cynthia followed in Ash's footsteps.

"Gible use Dragon's Claw on Gloom!"

The small dragon-type nodded, and rushed towards the flower-looking Pokémon, scratching it across its face and causing severe damage. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a yellow mist accumulated from out of Gloom; and it forced the dragon-type onto the ground – paralyzed. Cynthia's eyes widened at her critical mistake of getting too close.

"No – Gible, get up please!"

Gible couldn't comply no matter how hard it tried, and it wasn't long before a Solar Beam, (compliments of Oddish) was sent his way. The dragon-type knew that it couldn't recover in time, so it braced for the impact… that never occurred.

"Kirlia; use Confusion to change the Solar Beams direction back again!"

The psychic-type nodded; and, using its abilities, it controlled the incoming grass-type attack, sending it back the way it came, and straight back into Oddish. Everyone stood in shock as said grass-type was sent flying into the adjacent wall, whilst the other one fell forward in obvious pain. As both of them struggled to get back up, everyone turned to Kirlia and Ash who both had identical smirks on their faces – flashes of blue once again flashing by.

Erika bit her lip as the reality set itself in. _'It is the same as last time isn't it? Those blue eyes… the over-confident smirk… but the reality that being cocky cannot allow them to lose – they are truly an undefeatable team… just like them.' _Before she could even give another command, both Pokémon were subject to Confusion, and Dragon's Rage each. She leaned her head back in acceptance – with a look that appeared to be far older than her age betrayed. _'Yeah… It was over before it started – of course it was…The sequel that I've been waiting ten years for; is finally here… isn't it?'_

Kirlia and, a still-paralyzed Gible, stood victorious, over the other two Pokémon; smirking in unison. Brock, and all those training at the gym at that point in time, stood; shocked at the almost instantaneous victory. Ash and Cynthia stood in united unison, the later having had already accepted the fact that they weren't going to lose in the first place – it almost seemed pre-determined… and she felt it weird that she accepted it as such. Erika looked up at the two opposing trainers, an unreadable expression on her normally cheerful face. Her vacant expression; returned to the norm, as the referee announced the standings of the match. The end of her thought process, flying through her mind once again._ 'No one can beat something like that…'_

She walked towards them, smiling as she did so – her usual smile that she always displayed. A smile so plastic; that it was almost impossible to distinguish her maturity level, nor its authenticity.

'… _No one except yourself…'_

***Un-cue Awesome Gym Music Here***

Erika walked over to each of her downed Pokémon in turn, thanking them, and returning them into the capsules that housed the creatures on a day-to-day basis. Walking over to her opposition, she reached into her right-hand pocket, and pulled out two badges that signified their victory in their gym battle. "Here you both go – the Rainbow Badge. For a battle that truly showed just how much you both have trained; and for how far you will both go in life."

Ash and Cynthia nodded happily at the praise and took one each – attempting to polish them, with the sleeves of their clothes. Ash smiled widely at the badge, missing the look given to him by the mysterious grass-type trainer, and spun around – teeth showing proudly.

"Alright! We got... The Rainbow Badge!"

"Pi-Pikachu!" "Eev-Eevee!"

The three other trainers and their Pokémon sweat dropped at Ash and his Pokémon, before smiling to themselves; same old Ash.

**Later that Day:**

Ash, Brock and Cynthia were at the gates to the back of the city. Nodding to each other and smiling, they began their trek off into the distance; oblivious to the pink-haired girl behind them. Said girl smirked and spoke aloud to herself, in an egotistical manner.

"Soon Ash; I will get you... Sooner than you think..."

* * *

Yo! Second update today! I'm completley shocked that I could even pull this off, but I did so yeah... *awkward silence*

Because It's my second update today it's a little on the short side but I added some Ash/Cynthia romance kinda sorta maybe... alright it was just a sorta date but anyway it was my first attempt at writing anything romantic so don't be too hard on me... Please? (:

Anyway I don't have much to say except that Cresilia is most likely going to be my only OC because I hate having to think up and remember OC's. I don't know about you but I do. Last thing; If the description of Cresilia isn't enough then she basically looks like Lucy from Elfen Lied except with a change of clothes.

Alright so R&R nicely and;

See ya!

Note (20/12/13): This is the updated version of this chapter that I decided to do when I started to re-work this story. Alright, so for this chapter, I edited – not too many grammatical mistakes… although I know there is still a ton to tweak, but I do have a deadline… somewhat xD – so yeah: things I switched were the gym battle, but I only increased the length slightly, and there are methods to my madness as to why ;) so yeah :D... Ummm alright well one other major change; is not just to this chapter, but to all following ones – I am going to keep Creselia just as important as she originally was; however, she will be a lot more 3 dimensional, versus the 2 that she was before. This is because, she will be my only OC in this story (and any subsequent iterations I may come up with), and so I want her done well. In addition, no offense to any people who use them, but I HATE OC's in story's, like I absolutely can't stand them… takes away from the main characters – I'll try to keep myself from falling in my own trap though, and anyone else who doesn't like them xD… so anyways: until next time guys – thanks for reading :)


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **What's that? You think I own Pokémon? If you really think that there's something not right with you. (: Just Kidding!

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The Forbidden Episode**

It was a surprisingly sunny day overhead as a group made up of three trainers and three Pokémon, reached the horizon; walking over a hill as they did so. Cynthia had Gible out of Poké-ball and on her shoulder while Gastly was inside of its Poké-ball. Brock (as usual) had all of his Pokémon inside of his Poké-balls – Pikachu and Eevee on Ash's shoulders. Looking over the valley that was spread out in front of them, they turned to each other, conversing all the while.

"Ash why is this chapter called 'the forbidden episode' do you think?" Ash looked deep in thought before answering his blonde companion. "Errr… I think it has something to do with a security guard who uses a pistol to shoot at us… think it was considered too violent for American Children or some crap – funny right?" They laughed at the sad censorship before they realized just what they were getting into; looking at each other with an uneasy expression on their faces.

It wasn't too long after this that a small building came into view over the horizon. Ash and Cynthia smiled at each other, before breaking out into a record-breaking run, their fear long-forgotten. Having gotten woken up by the break-neck running speed; Eevee, Pikachu and Gible sweat dropped at their trainer's antics.

Something was telling them this would not end well.

**10 Seconds Later (Seriously – that is pretty freakin' fast) – At the entrance to the Safari Zone: **

Taking in the ambience of the small building, Ash turned towards his female teammate, bewildered. "How the hell did we get here so fast?" Cynthia shrugged. "I already told you this before; this is a fanfic, it's not supposed to make any sense." Ash nodded to himself, accepting the truth, just before his eyes threatened to bulge out of his head. "Hey wait a minute; you didn't tell me that!" She smirked before entering the building. "Well now I did."

Ash's head represented that of a tea kettle as he grumbled to himself, and stomped his way to the reception desk; Brock sweat dropping behind him. The moment Ash took one step too close to the desk however, a bullet implanted itself in the wall right next to him. He swallowed hard before turning his head to look towards the person who had attempted to shoot him; or at least scare him (which it did). He looked to be a man at least in his late 50's, but with enough power still in him, to bring men much younger in age, to his knees.

The man grumbled towards Ash before putting his gun back in his side-holster. He turned back towards his desk, an which ignited Cynthia to quickly make her way over to her shocked friend; hiding behind his barely-moving body as she did so. Ash gulped when the mysterious man made his way back over to the front of the desk, and handed him a basket full of Green-Poké-balls.

Ash held the basket causing the man to shoot again, missing Ash's throat by merely an inch. Ash, Cynthia and the newly entered Brock stopped to look at the man who was now holding up three fingers. He gruffly spoke to the three of them – a voice strained with age.

"We have three rules here at the safari zone:

1. You must not use your own Pokémon to battle with. Use stones, or bait to try and lure a Pokémon to capture instead.

2. Any Safari Balls that you have left over; you must return to me. You may keep any Pokémon you catch inside the Safari Balls however.

3. Do not! And I repeat not catch more than 3 Pokémon altogether. You are given all the Safari Balls because they break if the Pokémon are not caught the first time. There was a boy whom had come here a long while ago, that ended up catching a whole herd of Tauros… talk about stupid and not following the rules." (Only people who have seen this episode know what I`m talking about.)

Ash and co. Gulped before nodding; shakily placing the 500 poké-dollars on the desk, but not moving from their spot. This caused him to become agitated, cocking back his gun, and unloading a shot in front of each of them – three bullets in all. He leaned forward and screamed; his wrinkly face turning purple.

"GET GOING!"

They didn't have to be told twice, and ran out the building; into the Safari Zone fields. Back inside the reception, the strange gun-man started laughing wildly, lighting up his barren features. He smirked at the retreating figures in the distance of the horizon, enjoyment marring his face.

"Kids these days are so fun to scare."

**Meanwhile – Out in the Safari Zone Fields:**

Once they figured that they had managed to run a sensible distance away from the 'crazy old-man', they stopped to catch their breath. After a few minutes of a rest, Cynthia turned towards her teammates.

"Since we are only allowed to catch three Pokémon altogether… how about we each catch one?" Ash and Brock looked at each other, before nodding and taking 10 Safari-Balls each. Cynthia smiled to them, and took the remaining camouflaged-colored balls, looking at the sky as she did so.

"We should probably split up and then meet back here after. It will most likely make it easier for us to catch the type of Pokémon we want, if we do things that way." Ash and Brock nodded their consent, and the three went their separate ways.

**With Ash:**

Eevee and Pikachu were sitting up on their trainer's shoulders; their legs dangling off the sides and their eyes scanning the environment for any signs of another living being. Ash sighed out loud at their lack of progress; before the sound of rustling leaves reached his ears. He looked towards the offending sound; along with Pikachu and Eevee whom both jumped off his shoulders. They all looked towards the bush menacingly; daring whoever it was to come out, ready for a fight. Soon enough the creature complied and jumped out from its hiding, revealing a shiny black Pokémon. This fact was indicated by the shiny blue flames licking the top of its head and sides of its legs, versus what Ash could only assume to naturally be a different color than its usual one.

Ash took out his Pokédex and analyzed the new Pokémon, not actually knowing anything about it. It was shown that the Pokédex didn't either, as all the analysis actually showed him; was that its species name was Zorua, and that it was a dark-type. The only thing that truly caught his attention, however, was the fact that not only was this Pokémon a shiny version, which he was only guessing (and hoping for); but it also wasn't from this region – naturally hailing from a place called 'Unova'. Ash frowned at that information, finding it strange that a Pokémon from a place he had never even heard of found its way to this safari zone in Kanto. It was shiny no less – something to definitely keep in mind… however these facts did not deter Ash's excitement; instead igniting it, causing him to spring into action.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt, Eevee use Shadow Ball!"

Both attacks were used, however their target seemed to almost vanish before everyone's eyes; raising panic among the other two Pokémon. Suddenly, out of nowhere; Eevee was sent flying from a Quick Attack, with a speed rivalling even that of Pikachu's. Eevee got back up again; growling, only to be hit by a quick pursuit attack, knocking her out, and leaving a bunch of purple orbs in its wake.

Ash looked on in shock at the power being displayed by the dark-type, gulping as he did so. Holding up her Poké-ball, he brought it close to his mouth and whispered words of encouragement to it, before turning back to the battle. Pikachu was holding his own speed-wise with Zorua but it was obvious that even Pikachu would need help, and that's exactly what Ash provided.

"Go, Dratini!"

The blue dragon majestically flew out of its Poké-ball and landed in front of its master whom it smiled at. Ash returned the smile before shouting out a command.

"Pikachu use Thunder Wave and Dratini use Wrap right after that!"

Both Pokémon nodded before the first sent a quick bolt of lightning at Zorua who, not reacting fast enough, was hit by the lightning strike, dazing it slightly. Dratini quickly followed up the attack with a Wrap, thereby immobilizing it. "Now, Dratini follow it up with a Twister at full power!"

Dratini nodded before letting go of Zorua, and immediately sending a large-scale tornado its way. The tornado made its mark, and sent a severe shock to the Pokémon, lowering its hit points to that of one ready for capture.

Ash turned his hat before reaching down on his belt and throwing an enlarged Poké-ball at the downed dark-type. Ash, Dratini and a panting Pikachu all looked at the Poké-ball intently before sighing in relief as it stopped shaking. Ash smiled widely, before quickly giving both of his Pokémon a hug, and sending out his newly caught Pokémon as he did so.

"Go, Zorua!"

The shiny dark type rubbed at its eyes, adjusting to its surroundings once again, before looking over at its new trainer. It continued to stare at Ash for a second longer, before it held out its hand (paw?), in an attempt for a hand-shake. Ash looked at him for a second before smiling, and taking its paw into his hand, and shaking it.

"It's good to have you on the team Zorua!"

The dark type nodded, before allowing a rare but genuine smile to pass its face.

"Zo-Zorua!"

**Meanwhile – With Cynthia:**

Cynthia was busy sitting on the river bank, waiting for any Pokémon to dare to show its face; Gible sat next to her. A pout soon graced her beautiful features, as she realized that no Pokémon was showing itself. She sighed before sitting on the bank right next to the pond. She looked up to the sky, verbalizing a fleeting thought. "Ever since that battle with the bit- I mean Misty… I've really wanted a water-type. I've seen how strong they are first-hand, and I really just want to have one; they seem really… awesome… dunno how else to say it – ya know Gible?"

Her Pokémon nodded in agreement, causing both to smile at each other, before sighing, and looking around the seemingly barren lake in sadness. All of a sudden, as if her wishes were answered; a Pokémon burst forth from the pond, revealing itself to the world around it. Cynthia quickly reached for her Pokédex before scanning the newly discovered Pokémon.

"Vaporeon; the Bubble Jet Pokémon. Vaporeon love fresh, clean water, and lounging by the water. Due to their unique; molecular structure, they have the ability to become transparent under certain conditions."

Cynthia smirked at the water-type Pokémon, before reaching down to her pouch and throwing out her only other Pokémon. "Go, Gastly!"

The ghost type appeared and stood next to Gible whom had long since jumped into action, from off of Cynthia's side. The blonde trainers' Pokémon stared down Vaporeon who didn't even seem fazed by her threatening gaze. Before Cynthia could shout out a command; the Vaporeon used its natural ability to alter its molecules making it look transparent. It soon became apparent that it was going to become impossible to see the water-type at this point, as even its outline had faded into the waters' image.

Cynthia cursed her luck before calling out both Shadow Wave and Dragon's Rage; which were sent towards where Vaporeon had last been seen. A smoke cloud enveloped the whole clearing, covering both Cynthia and her Pokémon in the thick layer of dust. She bit her lip, and then decided to wait it out; not seeing any other option at this point.

A few tense seconds, came and went; just before a Water Gun came out of nowhere, and hit the unsuspecting Gastly, knocking him into a wall, and promptly out cold due to the force. He was knocked out rather quickly and Cynthia was forced to return him, which she did. Now she was just left with her Gible, whom she knew wouldn't last too long against this Vaporeon's impressive transparency ability.

Biting her nail nervously, she quickly tuned into a sound she heard to the left of her. She saw the visible form of Vaporeon running back over to the lake it had just previously occupied. However, she was too late to call out an attacking command, as it soon was underneath the protective waters again, and out of sight.

Cynthia sighed before resuming her sitting position; on the side of the lake, waiting for Vaporeon to appear again. It was then that she noticed a brown haired teen was sitting on a small boat made for no more than 2 people. She smiled before running over to him.

"Hey Brock!"

Brock turned towards her and smiled, before noticing that she was getting onto the boat as well. He looked at her strangely before she explained that Vaporeon was in this pond and needed help to find it; something of which he agreed to do, happily. It took a long time, but eventually Vaporeon jumped out of the pond, and landed on the bank next to the water.

Realizing just how close to the river bank they were at, she decided to leap off of the boat; her dragon-type in-tow. After regaining his balance from the ensuing shaking; Brock steered his boat into a position a safe distance from the fight. Turning towards the battle, he looked at Cynthia and smiled at her obvious determination. Said blonde trainer, had landed onto the side of the pond, and smirked towards the Vaporeon who smirked back. This time the Pokémon was ready; Cynthia's determination infectious.

Cynthia nodded towards her Pokémon; whom jumped into action, leaping in front of his trainer. Vaporeon quickly instigated the fight, in the form of a Water Gun. However, the attack was dodged with visible ease. A Dragon's Rage was sent in retaliation, and it hit its mark, knocking the water-type back a few feet, and finally damaging it. However, it was obvious that it could take a couple more before it would be on its way out – a feat which wouldn't be easy to achieve.

Despite the fact that it looked to be that Vaporeon's Power Points, were on the way out, it still looked to be at a severe strength advantage to that of the dragon-type; in terms of sheer level and attack power. Both the trainer and her Pokémon realized this, and a Quick Attack, compliments of the water-type quickly caused them to both realize that they just couldn't win this fight; not at Gible's current strength level at least. Cynthia looked towards her panting Pokémon, sad at the result, but knowing that any further fighting would be senseless. She sighed to herself and reached for Gible's Poké-ball off of her belt, preparing to return said Pokémon… before a bright white light enveloped it. Both sets of human eyes widened at the sudden phenomenon, and stepped back; shocked.

"It can't be..."

When the light subsided a few seconds later, a fully grown Gabite was shown off to the world; in its full glory. Vaporeon looked to be the most shocked of them all, and took a tentative step backwards, to where it came from. Cynthia, quickly recovered and smiled, shouting out one final move to her newly evolved Pokémon.

"Gabite, use Dual Chop, and let's end this thing!"

"GABITE!"

A quick succession of strikes occurred, hitting the momentarily stunned water-type and downing it, making it perfect for capture. Cynthia didn't let the given opportunity go to waste.

"Poké-ball go!"

The red and white sphere hit the top of Vaporeon's head and encased its body in a red light encasing it within the confines of the ball. Both Brock and Cynthia held their breath before they both exhaled in unison, relief of its capture washing over the both of them.

Cynthia walked over to the ball and smiled.

"I caught a Vaporeon!"

"Gab-Gabite!"

She smiled towards her newly evolved Pokémon and spoke to him, patting him on his head as she did so.

"Yeah; I also got a new Gabite!"

"Gabite!"

**Meanwhile – With Ash:**

Ash walked around, letting Eevee rest in its Poké-ball, whilst Pikachu decided to rest inside of his trainers backpack (how he fits in there is just beyond me.) Zorua on the other-hand, was walking next to Ash; the dark-type having had finally learned to accept Ash as his new trainer. It was obvious however that he wasn't too sure about said trainers' other Pokémon. Ash, on the other hand, had his head turned towards the setting sun, wanting to get back to the designated meeting point before it got dark, not wanting to deal with the old park owner. He shuddered at the horrifying thought.

It was at this point, that he then noticed two familiar figures were walking on the rough terrain, towards the point he was soon reaching. He smiled at the two other trainers came into view, running towards them as he did so.

"Hey Brock, Cynthia!"

The two figures turned to him and smiled back, before noticing the Pokémon walking very closely next to him. They both stared at it, mouth agape. They had both heard of this dark-type, as being one of the only Pokémon from the mostly closed-off region of Unova. It was obvious by the strange color alterations, that it also was most likely the shiny variation, or something of the sort. Cynthia once again wondered how it was that Ash was so able to attract such strong and rare Pokémon, because whilst she loved him, she has to admit, she isn't exactly the most reliable trainer at a first glance. _'How is this even possible? Not only is this Pokémon not from this region, but its shiny – how can Ash possibly be this lucky?' _Judging by Brock's vacant expression, it wasn't hard to gather that he was wondering the same thing that she was. However, she decided to push said thoughts to the back of her mind and approached the duo.

"Hello there little guy!"

She went to pat him but was surprised when it quickly ran over to Ash's pant leg, pulling it as it did so. Brock put his hand to his chin in deep thought, whilst Ash and Cynthia had gained puzzled expressions on their face. He decided to elaborate his thoughts to his two companions.

"I think he's grown a little bit fond of Ash, during their few hours together and doesn't trust other humans yet… Peculiar to say the least; his obvious dislike of other people that is, but not uncommon."

Ash and Cynthia nodded at the information before Ash spoke to his newest Pokémon.

"Hey, don't worry Zorua! These two are my best friends, and I know that neither of them would do anything bad to you."

Zorua nodded but still didn't let Cynthia touch him causing both trainers to sigh. It was at this point that Ash noticed Cynthia's newest Pokémon, and recently evolved dragon-type. He wasted no time in fawning over the both of them, causing all those present to sweat-drop at his actions. Brock followed in the sweat-dropping, before realizing something and lowering his head in sadness. His two companions turned towards him, concern evident in their eyes. He looked up before sniffling in elaboration.

"I still haven't caught my Pokémon yet."

They looked sadly at the depressed trainer, knowing that unless one magically popped out of the ground soon; they couldn't stay any longer… (Yeah… if only right?)

"It's a Dugtrio!"

Ash and Cynthia lifted their lowered heads towards their dark-skinned companion, and smiled at the sight. He was currently facing the Pokémon that was just recently called out. The slits that they came to accept as his eyes, quickly helped to transform his face from the quiet individual that they both came to know so well, and into one that was determined to win the battle that he found himself in. Brock wasted no time, and quickly sent out Zubat, knowing the obvious advantage it would have over ground-type attacks. True to its ability; Zubat dodged both the Earthquake and Magnitude attacks that were sent his way, leaving them null and void. Zubat quickly retaliated with a Wing Attack, that, with the additional sound of a large smack; it knocked the other Pokémon up and out of its hole. (Please ignore how wrong that sounded…)

"Zubat use Quick Attack now; and let's send that thing back into the ground!"

The flying-type Pokémon complied with its trainers' commands; and using a flurry of fast strikes, it quickly sent the three-headed beast back into the hole from which it had come from. In a last-ditch effort before being knocked out from the impending strength of the ground, Dugtrio mustered up its strength, and launched a full-powered Sucker Punch at the Zubat, almost knocking it out in one hit. (How that thing punches, I honestly have no clue.)

Brock quickly reached onto his belt, and returned his downed Pokémon, before reaching into his back-pack and pulling out his share of the Safari Balls. He threw it at the knocked out Dugtrio, leaving the group to watch in anxiety as it rocked back and forth for a long few seconds. However, it didn't put up much of a fight, and ended up getting caught, pretty easily enough.

Brock held the ball to the camera and in perfect Ash-form, exclaimed:

"Yeah! I caught a Dugtrio!"

Both Ash and Cynthia smiled before the trio nodded to each other, and headed over to the not-so distant entrance of the Safari Zone…

**20 Minutes Later – Exit to the Safari Zone:**

Once entering the building, Ash and co., quickly gave back the Safari Balls, and healed their Pokémon – ready to leave before it got too dark. They thanked the man, who promptly shot the wall next to them; gruffly stating that 'he did not require any thanks.'

The three sweat dropped at his attitude, before beginning to clear out of the building at a moderate pace. Just before Ash managed to leave however, he felt a certain; pressure on his shoulder. Turning towards the weight in question, he saw the owner of the Safari Zone... Smiling? It was obvious that the old man was looking at the shiny black Pokémon that was holding onto ash so protectively. He stared at it for a moment later; before reaching into his pocket, and pulling out a red stone, handing it to the young trainer.

"Here kid, take this. You can use this stone to evolve a fire type Pokémon… or you're Eevee for example. It wasn't easy for me to get my hands on this… but I can tell that since you managed to get that Zorua of all things to trust you... that you are the right one for this thing."

Ash looked on in shock at the elder man, unsure at the prospect of taking such a valuable item. The Safari Zone owner took in his expression and elaborated his reasoning. "That Pokémon was brought in by some mysterious person a long while back… must have been at least 10 years ago, now I would think." Ash looked over at him, intrigued at the story. "Now, whilst I never did get a good look at their physique, I am pretty sure – judging by the few words that was said, when they gave me that very Pokémon, in its egg-form… that it was probably a woman."

Ash looked down at his new-found Pokémon in slight wonderment, confused as to what the connection was between this creature and the mysterious woman. Looking up, he asked the only question he could formulate in his head. "What did she say to you?" The older man looked back at the teenager and spoke only two words. "Never remember."

The boy's confusion only escalated at the newfound information, but it was obvious, judging by the older man's expression, that he did not know any more than he did. "She disappeared right after she told me that, almost as if by teleportation or some crap like that… your guess is as good as mine kid." Said 'kid', sighed in response, filing away that thought for later, as dwelling on it now would serve no good. Looking back at the rock in the other person's hand, still unsure whether it was right to take it or not. Seeing his still-perplexed look, the older man gruffly replied that "he did not need this stinkin' thing anymore.", and promptly tossed it into the teenagers hands. Ash smiled at the kind gesture, before nodding and thanking the man; a gunshot sending him running, being the retort that followed.

The man laughed in amusement as he saw the boy catch up to his two friends who were oblivious to his, only momentary absence. He smiled one last time before closing down for the night. "He will grow up to be something special, that I can tell."

It was only at that point when he looked back into the large fields of the safari zone, did he notice the damage that the ground had sustained during their stay; implying the existence of Pokémon battles. He kept staring for a good while longer, before rage filled his eyes; running off into the distance after the trainers – shutting the Safari Zone down as he did so.

"GET BACK HERE!"

**Soon After – Just Outside the Pokémon Centre:**

The crew were currently sitting outside of the

"Hey Ash, why not have a one on one battle, between our newest Pokémon; Vaporeon and Zorua?"

Ash nodded thinking it was a good idea so they got on opposite sides of a forest clearing before sending out their newest companions.

Brock stood off to the side before speaking;

"This friendly battle of Ash V.S. Cynthia will now commence!"

Both Pokémon glared the other one down, in friendly competition, before Brock's hand flew down through the air.

"BEGIN!"

Ash smirked towards Cynthia, before calling out a move that was too fast to actually trace – nor dodge.

"Zorua use Pursuit, let's go!"

With a quick nod, the dark-type disappeared from view, and delivered a punishing blow to its rival water-type. Cynthia gnashed her teeth and ordered a counter-attack in the form of a Water Gun. The attack hit its mark, and both Pokémon had already received a lot of damage – however, neither were even close to being ready to give up.

"Zorua use Dark Force!"

Zorua disappeared making both Brock and Cynthia look at Ash in shock. They were both thinking along the lines of; _'How did Zorua use a ghost-dark type move?' _Their unspoken questions would remain that way as the Zorua appeared from his momentary hidden self and hit Vaporeon causing a lot of damage to the water-type. Cynthia quickly countered however;

"Vaporeon, use Aqua Jet!"

Vaporeon was encased in water and shot through the air like a rocket hitting Zorua head on giving him damage but also slightly damaging Vaporeon herself due to the recoil. Both Pokémon were exhausted and both trainers knew.

This was it:

"Zorua use Night Burst!"

"Vaporeon use Water Gun!"

Both of the attacks collided; the ensuing explosion knocking both Pokémon out. Ash looked on in shock at the devastation of the field they were just in – the trees mangled and the grass no longer as plentiful. Gulping at the destruction of the nature that they had caused, he walked over to Zorua, and returned him, his opponent doing the same with her respective Pokémon. After finishing up, they smiled at each other, and shook hands, content with the result. Brock smiled at the two, all of them enjoying the moment; before realizing the sun had all but gone down. Ash, Cynthia and Brock all nodded to one another before running towards Celadon City. (I skipped Lavender Town on purpose… I couldn't come up with any original ideas – so screw dat yo)

**Sometime Later – In the Pokémon Centre:**

Ash, Brock and Cynthia, having already finished their meal, and changed into their night-wear, got into their respective beds in the room that they decided to rent.

Brock fell asleep as soon as he hit his head on the pillow, dreams of Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny flying through his mind. However, neither of the other two found sleep for quite some time; both restless, as the thoughts of their newest Pokémon and upcoming gym battle plagued their minds.

It was a while later, that both closed their eyes at the same time and entered a blissful sleep…

Dreams of their upcoming adventures entering their minds…

* * *

Alright guys, can you believe I wrote a whole chapter in one day? Well damn me neither.

Anyway I'm going to write down the names of the Pokémon that were given to me from the reviews and who gave them to me;

List of Pokémon:

**Ash:** Charmander – Dragon Master

Zorua – Wolfreader3

Aerodactyl – BloodBlackStar

Dewgong – Pratik Roy

Eevee – Flareon (Pratik Roy) (Evolution)

**Brock:** Clamperl – Pratik Roy

Dugtrio – BloodBlackStar

**Cynthia:** Catches Vaporeon – Pratik Roy

**My Choices:**

**Ash:** Zorua (Wolfreader3) Eevee – Flareon (Pratik Roy)

**Brock:** Dugtrio (BloodBlackStar)

**Cynthia:** Vaporeon (Pratik Roy)

I tried to take at least one Pokémon from everyone who gave me a suggestion so thanks to all of you that did. I'm choosing which Pokémon Ash will get next but rest assured I will most likely do this sort've thing again so look forward to that.

I think that's all, so just R&R nicely and;

See ya!

Note (19/12/13): This is the updated version of this chapter that I decided to do when I started to re-work this story. There weren't too many things that I actually changed in this part – just generic things such as grammar and shit like that yo. Ummm, I did change the order with the previous chapter though, just like I will write on those chapters' notes as well… I did this because, in terms of actually getting to the different gyms, in the games, you are supposed to get the rainbow badge, then the safari zone, and finally the soul badge. Before editing I had it; safari zone, then rainbow badge, and then soul badge – so I had to mess around with the evolutions of some Pokémon, because otherwise it wouldn't make sense for them to evolve and then de-evolve in the next chapter cuz I accidentally missed it xD… anyways ye I'm done – see you next chapter hopefully: thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I wish I could tell you that I did... but I don't own Pokemanzzz sorz

* * *

**Chapter 7 – The Mysterious Village/Soul Badge**

Ash, Cynthia and Brock had been following the same dirt path all day, and had finally reached a small town; that was funnily enough, not even registered on their Town Map. The group looked up and saw how peaceful the small segregation of people seemed to look. They shrugged to each other. They might as well stay the night; after all, they were traveling all day, and they were probably going to do the same tomorrow. They may as well get some rest whilst they could.

They quickly reached the entrance of the town; a large ominous gate that covered the large gap in the walls surrounding the city limits. It was a straight-shot from one end of the town to the other, and so it was possible to see the exit gates at the back – a replica of the ones they were currently standing in front of. Nodding to each other in agreement, the three hapless adventurers stepped through the gate and into the closed-off town. The moment their bodies passed through the boundaries of the town, the gate slammed shut behind them, and two guards jumped out of nowhere; each brandishing a large sword in their hands. Pointing the large weapons at the group, Ash, Cynthia, and Brock all sweatdropped and forced down their fears – with obvious effort.

"Who dares trespass such sacred grounds? Answer me if you value your life!" Ash wasted no time at the clear-cut threat, and quickly introduced them, before the other two had a chance to speak. The guards seemed satisfied with their answer, well more like Ash's answer. They both bowed in unison for their actions, obviously ashamed. "I apologize greatly for the inconvenience, please forgive us." The three shook their heads in unison, smiling as they did so. However Cynthia was still confused as to why they acted that way. "I do have a question though… with all due respect; why did you threaten us like that? I mean… we don't look that suspicious do we?"

The guards shared a small chuckle between themselves, before calming down, and answering the blonde-haired teenagers' question. "No not really, in fact the more we look at you three – and the Pokémon you have with you on your shoulder there…" Ash sweat dropped at his Pokémon's laziness, having had slept through the whole ordeal. "Well you see… Team Rocket has recently taken… all of our Pokémon – we were left with none of them at all… and that's why we resorted to using swords against you three, instead of Pokémon…"

Ash and co. gasped in shock at the news, feeling terrible for the poor people of the village. Looking around, he only just now noticed the people walking around the area. Whilst not many, it was their expressions that caught his attention – they were so very afraid, not only of them but, it looked to be, even of their own shadows. The guards were about to speak up again, just before they stepped back in complete shock and awe. Ash looked up from where he was facing, and towards the guard's faces' – his shining blue eyes on display for everyone present to see.

"The next time I see Team Rocket – I SWEAR that I will make them pay." No one said a word. No one was able to say a word. It felt as if the wind had been sucked out of everyone present, and that what the young teenager was saying, was just fact – it wasn't something that he said he will probably do; he will do it, and there was nothing that anyone could do to stop him. Seeing the determination in the young man's eyes, the guards couldn't help but smile. They nodded – their minds made up: this young man might have been the answer that they had been searching for.

"Well… actually we kind of lied to all of you – sorry about that…" Ash's eyes returned to normal, and everyone turned their attention towards the guard that spoke. What could he have meant? "The thing is… is that there was actually two Pokémon that wasn't taken, during the raid a month ago… however, its only because of the fact that the father was away at that point in time, and the child was still an egg back then… it hatched that same day – what a way to enter its world, huh?"

The group all looked down at the last part, however, they couldn't deny that, that was an intriguing statement, and Ash definitely wanted to learn more about the mysterious Pokémon. "So… which Pokémon weren't taken?" The guard answered with a small smile of pride on his face. "Lucario, and his son Riolu – they are both currently residing in the temple you can see to the right of you." They looked towards the beautiful looking temple and nodded towards him, however it was obvious; judging by their facial expressions, that they had no idea what the Pokémon in question were. Noticing this, the guards laughed and elaborated for them.

"Well, Pokémon of their species don't usually live around here… in fact they thrive namely in the far-off region of Sinnoh; but this town has been blessed with the presence of the both of them." They nodded, captivated by the appearance of an obviously rare Pokémon, and in a place that wasn't normal for it to thrive in. "The legends say, that a single Riolu egg, was found over 300 years ago, when this village was just starting – as a means to protect the people from the wild Pokémon around them." He paused and looked up to the sky. "Ever since then, there has always been one Lucario per generation, with us thankfully receiving two in such short time… Of course; the only reason that we have a second egg at this time was because it was brought to us by some mysterious woman that no one can remember anything about… Not that it matters in reality – she gave us a gift that we are eternally thankful for." The group looked at each other – the last part rubbing them all the wrong way… however they weren't sure why. The guard looked back at the group. "But anyway… if it wasn't for him protecting our village; there would have been so much more damage. So whilst he didn't manage to save our Pokémon, of which all of us, especially him, feel regret for – we can be thankful that he stopped further damage from happening." He finished making the group's admiration as a whole grow both for the Pokémon that saved so much, and for the people that are able to push through such difficult times. Ash, especially felt proud of the Pokémon, and he couldn't help but feel some form of connection – something which he couldn't explain, even if he had wanted to. Taking a deep breath, he looked towards the two guards again, and spoke.

"Do you think that we could maybe meet these Pokémon?"

The guards looked at the young man, with slight unease. "Well… it's not that we don't trust you… but Lucario doesn't take very kindly to outsiders, and Riolu gets scared very easily by anyone he doesn't know…" He trailed off at seeing the same flash of blue scan through Ash's eyes. "Please… I just know that I need to meet them for one reason or another – I don't know why, but I just know that I do: please give me that chance."

For the second time since meeting them, the guards stopped cold. They were left speechless – not something they were used to being. However, that only just made them surer of their decision. Nodding to the young boy, they smiled and began leading the way up into the temple. It was the only site in the whole of the town that looked to be renovated recently. Large blue colored spheres lined the walls, lighting up the interior and making the golden walls glimmer in response. The group was captivated by the beautiful building, before stopping short in front of a door that the guards told them, contained the Pokémon that they wished to see. Nodding to each other, Ash pushed open the doors…

What greeted them was the sight of a human-shaped blue Pokémon playing with what seemed to be a child-like version of himself – a number of people standing guard on the sides of the large open room. Both of the Pokémon quickly turned towards the newcomers in the room, causing the guards to step back and the three trainers to move forward a few steps. The humanoid version narrowed his eyes at the unknown people before finally resting his eyes on Ash, his son doing just the same. Both sets of eyes widened at the same time; the sight beneath Ash's deep blue orbs paralyzed the both of them and shocked them to the core.

A blanket of complete silence enveloped the room as Ash stared down the two Pokémon on the other side of the room – none of them saying anything. Finally, Lucario looked down to his feet – eyes closed, but a smile slowly stretching around its face. Looking back up, tears filled its eyes, confusing everyone present, just before it nodded to Ash – a feeling of acceptance washed over the boy who nodded back, not truly understanding why he did so. It was at that precise moment that the younger-looking Riolu walked past his father and up to the newbie trainer, looking straight up into his eyes. Ash looked down and slowly, gently, started petting its head. The effect was immediate. It quickly started laughing and grabbing onto his pant leg, before running around the room, obviously trying to get Ash to follow, which it did, continuing the game of tag for quite a while – ignoring the shocked looks from everyone around, and the proud look from Lucario.

"Oh my..."

Ash stopped his game of tag in order to turn his attention towards the voice in question – Riolu in tow. What greeted his gaze was the sight of a beautiful brown-haired woman, with a slender body, and large golden robes, giving the appearance of that of a Queen, or someone of that rank. She had her hands over her mouth in an obviously surprised look – having just entered the room and seeing the scene in front of her. Lucario nodded to her slowly, a small smile leaping across his face making her pale face become that much whiter, before nodding as well. Coughing, she turned back towards the young trainer.

"I'm amazed... No one has ever gotten Riolu – except for her…" Ash's ears perked up at the last part. "I'm sorry miss but… who is this 'her' person?" Lucario and the mysterious lady exchanged a look before she answered. "I'm sorry young man – but other than the fact that she brought Riolu here, no one actually knows anything about her: not even Riolu himself, considering he was just a baby and all."

Ash gained a quizzical look before accepting the answer, and missing the sigh of relief from the brown-haired woman. She looked towards him and smiled. "Young man… Ash was it?" He nodded, confused how she knew that but didn't question it. "I was wondering… do you think that you could do me a favor?"

He nodded dumbly at her, prompting her to continue. "I just realized I hadn't introduced myself… terribly sorry Ash." She coughed into her hand before continuing, as if she had never stopped in the first place. "My name is Kaede; and the mayor of this town; the Rura Village." Ignoring the looks given to her by the visitors, she continued. "Considering Riolu's obvious attachment to you…" She ushered to the Pokémon pulling on Ash's pant leg again. "Lucario and I agree that he should be trained, and outside of the village… so we both think that you should be the one to do it Ash – if you would like to that is."

Everyone looked at the beautiful woman in shock, except for Ash – whose previous surprise was quickly replaced with a determination that only further cemented the decision. Looking down at the small Pokémon tugging away at his clothes, he stooped down to face him head-on. Smiling he pet it on the top of its head, and spoke to him – everyone present, peering forward in order to listen to what was being said.

"I can't say that I'm an incredible trainer, nor can I guarantee success out there on the field…" The small Pokémon lifted its head to look at him. "… However, I can promise you a loving family, and other Pokémon friends that you can work with and learn to care about – so what do ya say Riolu? Would you like to join me on my journey?" The small Pokémon stopped for a moment; shocked at the proclamation, before smiling and nodding happily, going back to hugging Ash's pant leg.

Everyone chuckled at Riolu, with Kaede smiling widely at the scene.

"Well I guess it's settled then... Riolu make sure you have a good life with Ash." Riolu nodded, before taping the button on Ash's only empty Poké-ball, not sensing any used energy inside of it. Said Poké-ball rocked back in forth for a few elongated seconds, before stopping on a dime. He ran over to it and picked it up. Holding it out to the camera, he shouted aloud, waking both of his Pokémon up in the process and getting them to join in. "I caught a Riolu!" "Pi-Pikachu!" "Eev-Eevee!"

The other people in the room sweat dropped at Ash's antics minus Kaede who was giggling to herself. _'Yes, Lucario was right… he does know that person…' _Ash had long sense sent out Riolu who instantly went to walking right next to Ash. Everyone laughed at Riolu's over protectiveness who he himself blushed in embarrassment. This only fuelled the laughter even further. Kaede looked at Lucario who was smiling behind the rest of the group, and grinned at him. Sharing a look they joined the rest of them in the center of the room, with Ash chasing Riolu around.

'_What the relationship between the two of them is though… that I am unsure of…'_

**Soon After – At the exit of Rura Town:**

Ash, Brock, and Cynthia all said their goodbyes to the people of the village, Kaede, Lucario and the two kind guards wishing them off. Turning towards the only Pokémon left in the whole area, Kaede spoke softly. "Do you know the relation he has to that woman?" He nodded his head shortly, signaling the affirmative. He motioned for her to follow him back into the temple, an almost unreadable expression placed upon his face. Nodding to her companion she followed suit, just missing the red-haired teenager bolting down the path to the exit of the city – hiding in the shadows. Her destination picked for her, she smirked to the sky and followed after the recently departed group.

**Meanwhile – Somewhere down the road:**

The group was currently continuing down the path that would lead them to Celadon City, in the usual positions of people. Riolu had decided to walk next to his new trainer, in order to protect him from danger, making it difficult for Ash to walk and not accidentally step on his new-found companion. Sighing at the amount of trouble that his new Pokémon was already causing, he hung his head low in exasperation. However, no matter how annoying it may already be, he couldn't help but smile at it; proud and happy that such a rare and probably strong creature wanted to join him on his journey that would hopefully last a lifetime. He looked towards his two human companions and saw them both looking to be in deep thought – of what, he wasn't sure, but he could tell they were thinking… yep (good freakin' job figuring that shit out Ash).

Sighing to himself once again, he focused on the road, continuing the pace that they "Prepare for trouble. Make it double. To protect the world from Devastation. To unite all people's within our nation..." (I'm not bothered to write the rest… if you seriously don't know it by heart yet – I will ask you kindly to leave… as you obviously don't know Pokémon… Ok I'm joking pls don't leave… *sad face*)

"Team Rocket!" (No shit guys) The three in question, all cackled in unison, just before something nearly scared them out of their balloon. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" They had no defense, and no plan of attack, and so their short-lived attack ended just that abruptly. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" (Good riddance!) Ash and co. nodded to each other, and continued on their way as if nothing happened, Riolu's admiration for his trainer increasing ten-fold.

It wasn't long after that episode, that the sun started to set. Looking around the path they were on, the spotted a large open clearing, placed neatly to the right of them. Nodding to each other, they walked towards the grassy field, and dug through their belongings, preparing to set-up camp for the night. Ash and Cynthia had begun to set up the table that had (somehow) managed to fit inside Brock's small backpack. They then reached onto their respective belts, and sent out their Pokémon.

"Come on out; Gabite, Gastly and Vaporeon!"

The three Pokémon were let out. They looked at their master and smiled before walking over to the Pokémon food bowls that were set up by Brock.

"Kirlia, Dratini and Zorua come on out!"

The three Pokémon came out; with the first two tackling Ash to the floor affectionately, whilst the later settled for merely smiling at their interaction. Eevee, feeling left out a the shows of affection, joined in on their actions, and quickly tackled her trainer even farther into the dirt.

After enduring the tackles for a while, (too long in his mind), the young male trainer finally had enough, and forced them off of his now-dirty body. All three of Ash's female Pokémon reluctantly got off of the trainer, before running over to where the smell of food was coming from. His other three Pokémon copied their counterpart's movement and quickly made their way over to the Pokémon food bowls.

Ash had already eaten his third bowl of food by the time Pikachu, Zorua and Riolu had actually their bowls. He and Cynthia were conversing, while Brock was busy giving his Pokémon their food; smiling all the while.

The sound of rustling leaves alerted the group to the arrival of someone or something, to the left of them. They all quickly, stopped what they were doing, and ran towards it. The shrubbery in question; was pushed back to reveal... a lone Ponyta, walking around behind the bushes. The red flames that normally adorned a Ponyta's, back and head, was emblazoned in blue; showing it to be yet another shiny Pokémon.

Before anyone else attempted to damage the creature, Cynthia spoke up, in a voice that seemed almost pleading. "I want to be the one to try to catch this one… please let me."

Ash and Brock both nodded towards her, smiles on their faces; before standing back. Cynthia thanked them, before sending out her Vaporeon, in an attempt to capture the fire-type. Vaporeon jumped in front of her master, and stared down the Ponyta who barely seemed to notice.

The type advantage didn't even seem to faze it at all. Not ready to be undermined by her opponent; she quickly shouted out a command, to her newest Pokémon. "Vaporeon use Water Gun!" Vaporeon materialized a large stream of water, which promptly hit Ponyta square in the face. The fire-type bit back the pain, before shooting a Flame Thrower attack in retaliation to Vaporeon who allowed it to hit; thinking it wouldn't hurt... She was wrong.

Vaporeon yelled in pain causing Cynthia's look to change to a shocked one. She gnashed her teeth in an angry manner, not expecting the attack to have had quite so much force behind it. Gaining her focus back, she pointed her finger towards her opposition, and yelled out another command. "Use Tackle attack, and knock that stupid Ponyta into that tree right there." The water-type complied, but to no avail, and it was quickly sent flying into the opposite direction, compliments of a Flame Wheel: unconscious.

Returning her Pokémon, with thanks gracing her features, she reached onto her belt, and after a moment of thinking; sent out her second Pokémon. "Go Gabite!" The dragon-type shot out of the poké-ball in question, and stared down his opposition; ready to do whatever his trainer tells him to.

"Gabite, use Dragon's Claw, let's go!"

The dragon-type launched itself onto its opponent, only for it to jump back at the last minute; landing in front of some surrounding shrubbery. This action quickly caused Cynthia to gain a smirk, and give a command that no one was expecting.

"Gastly use Shadow Wave!"

The ghost-type Pokémon in question appeared in all its glory, from its position right behind Ponyta. The pony-looking creature looked back at the unexpected foe, but it was too late – and it was knocked out by his strongest attack.

Cynthia narrowed her eyes at the downed creature, before deeming it ready for capture, and then threw her Poké-ball; causing it to rock back and forth. 10 tense seconds later, it stopped its movement, and signaled the fact of its capture. She smiled before running over to it and holding it up, camera showing the Poké-ball off in a 360 degree angle. "I caught a Ponyta!"

Ash, Brock and their Pokémon smiled before they returned to the campsite, ready to clean up and depart to their next destination.

**Soon After – At the Pokémon Centre in Fuchsia City:**

Brock, Ash and Cynthia had healed their Pokémon and so they had decided it best to retire early, in order to challenge the gym the next day. After getting to their chosen room, they got changed and laid on their respective beds. Forcing themselves asleep early, the next day rolled by slowly but surely…

**The next day – At the Fuchsia City Gym:**

Ash, Cynthia and Brock nodded to each other before the three of them pushed the doors to the gym open revealing... absolutely nothing? The three looked at each other in obvious confusion; wondering if the gym was either closed for the day or perhaps under construction. A voice from an unknown brown-haired man, however, quickly alerted them to the presence of another gym leader in the area, sans Brock. They all looked up at the man that was dressed up to the likes of a ninja, and a certain essence of grace about him. Smirking towards the newcomers, the gym leader spoke.

"The name's Koga… and by your get-up I can only assume that you two are the famous double-battle trainers that I have heard so much about?"

Ash and Cynthia nodded at the classification, before the gym leader laughed and walked into his place on the field, the other two doing the same. After Brock had walked off to the sidelines, and the competitors were all in position, Koga turned towards his new-found rivals. Smirking at them one last time, he spoke.

"I Koga Croy, the leader of the Fuchsia City gym, accept your challenge!"

***Cue Awesome Gym Music Here***

Quickly taking charge, the poison-type trainer, sent out the two Pokémon of his choice.

"Go, Muk! Go, Nidoqueen!"

Both fully evolved Pokémon were sent out, causing both Ash and Cynthia to gulp, before steeling themselves and sending out their own Pokémon.

"Go, Dratini!" "Go, Gabite!"

Both Pokémon landed in front of their respective masters and stared down their opposition.

Koga's smirk stayed in place as he shouted out commands, left and right. "Muk, use Sludge Bomb, Nidoqueen use Poison Horn!"

A blob of pure poison was shot towards the currently airborne Gabite, with Nidoqueen running towards her chosen target; poison on the tip of its horn.

"Gabite; dodge the poison, and then counter with a Dragon's Rage!" "Dratini; dodge, then use Thunder Wave on Nidoqueen!"

Both dragon-types nodded before shooting out a purple vortex, and electric beam respectively. Gabite quickly got out of the way of the poison bomb and watched as Dratini paralyzed Nidoqueen in place.

Koga gained another smirk before shouting; "Muk use your Sludge Bomb on Dratini!"

Dratini was not expecting the attack and took it full on, poisoning it heavily and knocking it into the Gabite who was nearby. The poison, passing from one onto the other, caused heavy damage to both dragon-types, and left them on the ground in obvious pain. Cynthia gnashed her teeth in annoyance at the unexpected assault, as she tried to figure out what to do. Ash, on the other hand, yelled out towards his Pokémon, in an attempt to get it back up again. "Dratini, I know you can do it! Get up, please Dratini!"

Koga watched on, in an almost pitying way as his opponent tried to scrape victory from nothing, as both of their Pokémon were hit head-on by a strong attack that could knock out other Pokémon twice its size. "Give it up kid – there is no way you can get that thing back up… it's already over-" "PLEASE GET UP!"

Dratini's eyes glowed the same brilliant blue that Cynthia and Brock had just grown accustomed to see, as they narrowed in determination before lifting its head into the air. Everyone, minus Ash looked on in shock as all of a sudden, a great shower of meteors appeared out of nowhere in the air. Koga's mouth, for the first time in a very long time, dried up as he stared up at the attack – shock evident within his eyes. "No… no it can't be… how does that Pokémon know _that_ move?"

Looking into his opponents eyes, he stared on in shock, as the brilliant blue color seemed to wash over him. Ash pointed his finger towards the gym leader, and narrowed his eyes in determination.

"Dratini; use Draco Meteor – LETS GO!"

The rain of 10 meteors that fell from the sky was truly breathtaking for all who watched… and for the two that it hit – breathtaking in more than one sense of the word. Koga yelled out, unable to form a string of coherent words, as the smoke cleared and the two Pokémon were revealed, to be…

"Both Nidoqueen and Muk are unable to battle! The winners are Ash Ketchum and Cynthia Shirona!"

***Un-cue Awesome Gym Music Here***

Koga stood… still, and unmoving at the completely out-of-the-blue victory that he had just witnessed, and fell victim to. He had no idea how they had won the way that they did, although it wasn't like he hadn't expected something like this… having heard similar stories from the other gym leaders. It was just that, experiencing it first-hand was something completely different.

As the poison-type specialist walked forward, badges in hand, he couldn't help but wonder; just who that boy truly was. Cynthia, Ash and Brock thanked the gym leader for the battle, and walked out of the gym; two badges in-tow, and a confused leader behind them.

On a roof-top near to them, a certain pink-haired Rocket spy smirked at the three people who were leaving the city.

'_Tomorrow is the day... I will gain his trust... If I want my mission to succeed...'_

The figure suddenly disappeared in a burst of speed making it look as if she had never been there in the first place...

* * *

Wow... My third chapter in the past two days... Well this chapter is considerably shorter than the others by almost 500 words, but I wanted to get one more chapter before its back to school again...

Anyway I will have to do one update a week or two but I might get inspiration and update like crazy just like I have been doing the past few days.

For the next chapter I plan on having Cynthia catch a new Pokémon so if you guys leave a suggestion or two of Pokémon for her to catch, in your reviews then I will choose the one that I like the best and have her catch it. (:

Anyway that's about all I have to say so R&R nicely and;

See ya!

Note (25/12/13): This is the updated version of this chapter that I decided to do when I started to re-work this story. Alright, so for this chapter, I edited – quite a few grammatical things… other little tweaks such as the capture and the battle obviously… but anyways, got nothing else to say here… did this half beforehand, and half during Christmas Eve's night and Christmas morning, cuz I couldn't get to sleep xD… so anyways: until next time guys – thanks for reading :)


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon... Something which keeps me awake at night...

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Enter: Celestia**

The usual dirt path, that the group had come so accustomed to seeing over the past few months of traveling, was set out in front of them. Foreboding as it was to travel such a great distance, they knew that they could do it: they've made longer trips before anyway. Continuing the chatter that had almost become like a tradition for the group, they continued on their way; blissfully unaware of the tall, pink-haired girl that was watching them from a distance. Looking up at the clouds she shrugged to herself and started to walk from her place in the foliage among the group. _'I think that it's about time I show myself – it's been long enough: I can't have those two getting any closer – the mission cannot be jeopardized.'_ Walking out and in front of the group, they suddenly stopped flat in order to absorb the sight of the beautiful, red-eyed goddess. Her age, to the rest, appeared to be not that much older than them – however, containing a body that rivaled many women in their early 20's. Cynthia self-consciously, looked down her shirt and started sobbing at the size difference between her and her new make-shift 'rival'. Whilst almost unnoticeable to anyone but one with a trained eye… it was to her, and that's all she cared to admit (XD). Her sadness quickly gave way to anger, when the mysterious girl cast her crush a pretty smile causing said raven-haired boys' stomach to flutter. Cynthia was busy fuming on the side, whilst Brock just stared on at the situation, his usual expression placed upon his person. Celestia walked over to Ash before putting her head close to his; his blush deepening that much further.

Cynthia's anger grew when she saw Celestia blush as well. _'Yep, he's even more handsome up close...' _Pulling her head back again; she smiled and extended her right hand in a mock salute. "Hi; my name's Celestia, what's yours?"

Ash smiled back, blushing at the redhead before responding, missing Cynthia's infuriated look. "My name's Ash – I'm from Pallet Town!" He nodded towards her before turning towards his other two traveling companions, in turn. "This is Brock (Points to Brock), and this is Cynthia (Points to the fuming blonde)." Celestia nodded at the introductions, her cheerful demeanor becoming contagious to the raven-haired boy (much the annoyance of his blonde haired companion.) Walking closer to him once again, she "accidentally" (*cough* bullshit), fell on top of Ash, sending them both into a spiraling heap on the floor; the redhead on top, and both of Ash's Pokémon spilling onto the floor, growling as they did so.

Cynthia, instantly saw through the poorly executed ruse, and felt it prudent to speak her mind. However, Celestia managed to beat the younger girl to it.

"Oh my gosh Ash – I'm so sorry!" Ash looked at her sad face, and thinking it genuine, quickly told the sobbing girl that he was alright. She smiled in response to his actions; Cynthia's righteous fury becoming that much more… righteous. "*sigh… I'm so clumsy… I honestly don't know how I'm going to survive on my own… *sigh*." She looked up to the sky in deep thought; noting Ash's contemplative looks, and ignoring the other two – a small, fatal smirk flashing by her face, unnoticed. Facing him again, she spoke as though she had spent a lot of time thinking, where in reality that just wasn't true.

"Hey, I just got a great idea! How about we all travel together? It'd be fun I promise!" Ash looked shocked at the proposal, Brock looked contemplative, and Cynthia…? Well she on the other hand; had just about enough with this bitch, and had absolutely no problems with speaking her mind.

"Absolutely not! No way! You tell her Ash – she can't come!"

"Please Ash! I promise that I won't be a burden! And I promise that I'll make it worth your while." She winked at him seductively, causing him to blush furiously, and making Cynthia's rage that much more palpable.

"No Ash – don't listen to her; she's just using you!"

"No Ashy-poo, I would never do that!" He sweatdropped at the nickname, and Cynthia's proclamation before being knocked down to the floor, compliments of both the girls in question.

"Ash, please tell me that you won't let her stay!"

"Ashy-poo, please don't listen to that mean bit-err I mean… girl… let me stayyyyy..."

Ash quickly forced himself out from under the both of them, and up onto his feet. Breathing a sigh of relief, he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with the both of them. Noticing their stares however, he realized that he had to choose one way or the other, and so he spoke up.

"I believe that I have come to a conclusion..."

Both girls stopped what they were doing, looked at him with raised eyebrows; waiting expectantly. Coughing to himself, Ash continued.

"... That I have no idea what to choose."

Cynthia and Celestia fell back wards anime-style, not believing that 'their Ash', would ever say such a line (yeah, it's so lame that it amazes me… and I wrote it 0.o). Brock, meanwhile, was doing his best to stop the ever-flowing tears the pervaded from his tear ducts. _'What does he have that I don't?*sob*'_

Ash spared his male friend a pitying look, before turning his attention back to the two girls at hand. He looked at Cynthia, and whilst he knew that it would hurt her… for a reason he was unsure of; he knew that he couldn't just leave Celestia behind – it just didn't seem right. So he took a deep breath, and turned towards the pink-head, before giving her a warm and welcoming smile. "Of course you can come with us!"

Said girl looked completely shocked at the invitation; and truth be told, she wasn't faking it either – it was truly nice to hear him accept her that easily. She smiled widely, and ran over to him; hugging him tightly and pressing their bodies together. Ash looked shocked at his new friend, before he smiled back at her and gently put his arms around her small frame. Cynthia; still standing in the same spot she had been, quickly gained an expression akin to hurt. Speaking softly to herself in sadness, she looked down the ground, avoiding the scene in front of her.

"Why Ash…? I thought that you liked me…"

She looked up from the ground and narrowed her eyes at the two embracing teens in front of her. Settling her convictions, she took a deep breath and nodded to herself; determined.

'_I won't let anyone else have him; I'm still not entirely sure what I feel for him… but I do know for a fact that I don't like those two together – and that's enough of a drive for me.'_

Ready to prove what she knew to be what she had to do; she quickly ran over to the two embracing teens, and grabbed his arm, before purposefully pressing her large chest against it. Ash's face gained a deep shade of red at this action; causing him to stop hugging the redhead that he was doing, only moments before. Celestia pouted at the obvious challenge; before smirking and doing the same thing on Ash's other arm. This only achieved one thing; in making the poor boy's face, to gain the complexion similar to that of a tomato.

After what seemed like an eternity to him, but was in reality only a few seconds, both Celestia and Cynthia were practically on top of their object of affection – their eyes in constant competition with one another. Ash, whilst not clueing into the girl's glaring match, still had anime-tears going down his face as the girls started to pull on him, that much harder.

Brock currently had entered a new level of depression, even for him (poor guy…), whilst Pikachu and Eevee were busy shaking their heads at their trainer's idiocy and sighed.

Their trainer could be so stupid sometimes (all the time. XD)

**Not Long After – Following the Path:**

Ash sighed as neither of the girls he was traveling with, would let go of his arms. Shaking his head, he turned to the pink-haired one and spoke. "Celestia… so what is it that you are aspiring to do with your life, Celestia? Me and Cynthia here, both are aspiring to become Pokémon masters, whilst Brock there (points to the sulking trainer in the back), wants to become a Pokémon breeder." Celestia looked at them in turn, before smiling and turning back to Ash; her head turned to the sky – deep in thought. "Well… I don't actually have a dream… I don't think so at least; nothing except for exploring whatever I can of the world during my time here."

Ash nodded in understanding, before continuing his trek, both girls in tow. Brock continued his sulking from the rear of the group; his constant quiet sobbing, the only other sound apart from the constant chatter just ahead of him.

Suddenly, the sound of a bush rustling directly to the right of them caused the group of four to look towards it. A small green Pokémon walked out of the foliage, and assumed a fighting stance at the notice of the small group of humans.

Cynthia looked at the Pokémon, and hoped that she would be able to be the one to catch it. Looking at her companions; Brock was sulking next to a nearby tree, Celestia was busy fawning over Ash, and Ash? He nodded towards her, smiling, sending butterflies to occur in her stomach, and for her to nod back, smiling. She unlatched her hands which had been around his arm before turning towards the green Pokémon. Reaching down and taking one of her Poké-balls off her belt; she smirked at the Pokémon before throwing the enlarged capsule on the ground, releasing Gabite.

"You're mine Larvitar."

The green-colored Pokémon, glared at the large dragon-type, before launching a flurry of rocks back at it. Shocked by the sudden strike, Gabite was barely given any time to dodge, causing some minor scrapes along its abdomen. Cynthia, growling at the strong assault, called out one of her Pokémon's attacks in retaliation.

"Gabite, use Dragon's Claw, let's go!"

Following through, said dragon-type lunged forward, and attempted to slash at the ground-type Pokémon. The small green creature had managed to dodge, but was not ready for the fast nose-dive strike that had come in the form of his opponents' fast reflexes. In the moment of impact, the smaller Pokémon was knocked out cold, and perfect for capture. And so, the blonde haired trainer in question nodded to herself, before enlarging an empty poke-ball and throwing it at the downed Pokémon, everyone tensing for the result… well minus Celestia, who didn't seem to give a damn what was going on; instead pushing herself farther into Ash's arm.

The Poké-ball stopped spinning causing Cynthia to jump up, cheer, and say the familiar line. Cynthia's happiness soon fell short, however, as she looked back to her friends, expectantly. Celestia took the moment into her hands, (quite literally), before slowly snaking her arms around Ash's waist. Cynthia quickly recalled Gabite, before rushing over to the two, an incredibly peeved expression, once again finding its way onto her face. (When did she _not_ have that expression today? XD) Huffing at the display, she put her hands onto her hips, before forcing down any growing blushing that she was feeling; and doing the same action as her new-found rival, except only to his chest.

Ash's face had gained a red color that most would consider impossible. However, he wisely didn't want to anger the two girls, and so he decided to just let them hold on to him. Brock was following behind the group ahead, his head down all the way.

Pikachu and Eevee both sighed before leaning against Ash's head and dozing off. Cynthia and Celestia were both having a stare-off, with neither of them backing down. Ash's blush grew (If that's even possible) when the girls increased their grips on his body; the two of them practically leaching off of the (poor?) boy.

The journey along the long road was a mostly uneventful one; with the exception, of an encounter with a group of three boys; who thought it wise to whistle at the two beautiful teenagers, and growl at the raven-haired male. A glare that only a certain few in the world could ever truly withstand however, was sent their way; promptly shutting them up. Neither ash nor Cynthia had noticed Celestia's actions, however Brock did and he frowned to himself slightly. Putting his hand to his chin, he rubbed it in thought.

'_Celestia, just who are you?'_

**A few Hours later – At the campsite:**

As soon as the crew got to the designated campsite, Brock had excused himself to the side, in order to start cooking dinner for the group. Ash realized what his male friend was trying to give him a chance to do, and quickly made an excuse; running after him as he did so. The moment that the clueless raven-haired boy was gone, from their arms and from sight; the two love-struck teenagers went back to their usual stare-off.

Celestia smirked at Cynthia before pushing back a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her ear. Walking over to the blonde, she whispered into her ear slowly, and with obvious quietness. "Well… you may think that you know Ash well, honey... but let me be the one to let you know right now; that you are wrong."

"What do you mean?"

Cynthia's question was left unanswered as Celestia ran towards Ash and Brock, the redhead only turning her head back to the confused blonde; winking as she did so. Cynthia sighed before running off after the group. Her eyes narrowed at the scene before her; Celestia's arms pushed that much harder into a reluctant Ash's arm. Pouting cutely to herself, she ran over to them; just before doing the same to the young mans' other arm. Not wishing to be out-done by one another, the two were in constant competition with the other; pushing up against him, and causing Brock to sink even lower into his depression (Poor Brock XD).

**(Insert Change Line Here)**

The group all sat at the recently set-up table, enjoying the meal presented to them, and taking in the ambiance of the situation. Letting their Pokémon frolic amongst themselves just ahead, they relaxed and ate in silence. Seeing this opportunity, Ash turned towards his newest companion, and asked her a question which has been bugging him for the longest while. "So, you have Pokémon right?" The girl nodded before speaking. "Yeah I have a few – three to be exact... My newest capture is really strong." Ash smirked before ushering Dratini over. "Do you want to prove that?" Celestia got up at the same time Ash did and smirked before she spoke.

"You know it."

**Soon After – Some random clearing:**

Ash and Celestia nodded to each other before Brock nodded to the two of them, and began his announcement.

"This will be a one-on-one battle with no substitutes!"

He brought his hand down.

"BEGIN!"

Ash quickly ushered over Dratini who stood obediently in front of her master. Celestia smirked at her opponent, just before throwing her chosen Poké-ball into the air.

"Go Gallade!"

Everyone looked on at shock as the Swordsman Pokémon was released – a creature well-beyond what any of them had expected in terms of skills and all around power. Ash gulped at the obviously strong Pokémon before shouting out his chosen attack command. "Dratini, use Twister!"

A small-scale tornado ripped through the battlefield, damaging its opponent, however obviously not doing even close to as much as hoped for. Smirking to herself, Celestia pointed out her finger towards her opponent, just before shouting out a command of her own.

"Gallade, use Confusion on his Dratini, and send that thing to the ground!"

The Pokémon nodded in response and ran towards his opponent, his fingers on his temple and his eyes glowing purple. Ash grunted in response to the obviously strong attack, and shouted out a counter-measure to his own Pokémon. "Dratini, quickly use your tail to dodge."

The blue-dragon nodded in agreement, and used her tail to push herself high off the ground, and into the sky high above the rest of the group. The victory was short-lived though as Gallade seemed to vanish and reaper in front of Dratini, whom was still in the air. A large flash of light later, and Dratini was sent flying into the ground at an incredibly high speed, obviously causing severe damage to the unsuspecting Pokémon.

"Dratini…? Dratini, are you ok?"

The cloud of smoke which had accumulated around the dragon-type cleared as it forced its battered body back up, breathing heavily as it did so. Ash breathed a sigh of relief at the still-conscious Pokémon, before calling out a command in retaliation to the strong attack.

"Dratini; use the new move that we have been working so hard to get you to adapt to – Hyper Beam, let's go!"

Before Celestia or her Pokémon could react; a high-powered beam was shot straight at the swordsman, knocking him off his feet and into the ground. Celestia grimaced at the obvious damage that was dealt, before staring back at her opponent, who smirked at her before speaking.

"You ready to end this?"

"You know it!"

"Dratini, use Dragon's Rage!"

"Gallade, use Psycho Cut!"

"DRATINI!"

"GALLADE!"

Both Pokémon sent their designated moves towards the other, fueled by nothing but pure determination. A large explosion tore up the area as a result of the collision, with the smoke clearing to reveal the unexpected result.

"It's a double knockout! Both Dratini and Gallade are unable to battle!"

Ash nodded at the result happily, before returning his knocked out Pokémon, and thanking it many times over. Celestia, on the other hand, stood – still as she looked on in shock at the poké-ball currently grasped in her hand. _'How could he have managed to beat my Gallade? Whilst it may be my weakest Pokémon, since I've had it only a couple months now… its certainly no push-over, especially for a newbie trainer to knock it out so quickly.' _Hiding her admiration for her opponent, she smiled to herself and walked over to him. She held out her hand, something of which Ash shook in good sportsmanship. Ash smiled widely towards his opponent before speaking to her.

"You're very good at Pokémon battling, Celestia! Nice match!"

"You're pretty good yourself Ash."

It wasn't long before the two of them burst out laughing at the scene they were in, holding onto each other to avoid falling over. Off to the side, Cynthia pouted to herself and turned her head away from the laughing duo, in an attempt of ignorance – one that failed of course. She sighed before running over to the two of them, and dragging them back over to the table full of unfinished food. Sitting Ash back down beside herself, and Celestia on the opposite side to herself, she kept her bottom lip up as she (somehow), forced food down her throat. Ash managed to clue in at this point in time, that perhaps he may have been the cause for this problem, and so with a clearing of his throat, he spoke to her.

"So; Cynthia, we'll be battling a psychic-type gym leader tomorrow, right?"

Said blonde nodded in acknowledgement, before going back to chewing her food. They were currently just a few miles or so from the entrance to Saffron City, and so, she supposed, it wouldn't hurt to talk about the upcoming battle ahead of time. Ash put his hands behind the back of his head, before speaking. "I don't know that much about Psychic-type Pokémon to be honest; but I do know that they are weak against ghost-types so… I guess that Gastly will have to be used, right?"

Cynthia nodded at Ash's question, right before finishing off her bit of stew. Standing up and stretching, she smiled back at her teammate and gave him the affirmative. "Yeah, and since you don't have any ghost-types, you may as well use your Dratini, since it is arguably one of your strongest Pokémon, and it is ready to evolve soon, right?" Ignoring the numerous glares he was getting from his various Pokémon, he nodded in agreement… barely dodging the attacks that were being sent his way, by all of his annoyed Pokémon. Cynthia sighed at the scene of his jealous Pokémon, before smiling to herself as Dratini started rubbing her head under Ash's chin, squealing happily, causing him to laugh once again. She looked up at the sky and spoke to her friend once again.

"Well, either way… we should be able to reach the town in the next hour or two; we can stay overnight there and go to the gym the next day, alright?"

Ash nodded at Cynthia's happy demeanor, before finishing off his meal and assisting in the cleaning of the dishes, something of which Cynthia helped with too. Pretty soon the unlikely bunch of heroes was off; with Cynthia and Celestia (un)luckily, not hanging off of Ash's arms.

**Sometime Later – Entrance to the Saffron City's Pokémon Centre:**

Our four heroes had already given in their Pokémon to be healed by Nurse Joy and had walked off to their room, ready to take up sleep. Celestia agreed (reluctantly), to take the top bunk of Cynthia's bed, whilst Brock did the same to Ash's.

It wasn't long after that, that the group had all washed up and said their goodnights. After heading off to their respective beds… and an incident involving Celestia wanting to sleep with Ash, being forcibly dragged off to her own bed; the group found themselves in silence. Brock and Celestia soon found sleep had taken a hold of them and so they fell into a deep sleep. Noting that Cynthia was still awake, Ash turned towards her and spoke.

"Hey Cynthia…?

"Yeah Ash?"

He held his tongue and coughed before speaking something that was too quiet to hear. She turned her head towards him in obvious confusion, before he mumbled and claimed it to be 'nothing'.

Cynthia blinked a couple times before giggling into her hand at his shyness, and spoke back to him.

"Alright Ash; well then, we might as well get some sleep, right?"

Ash nodded before the both of them closed their eyes in unison.

"Night Cynthia…"

**The Next Day – In front of the Saffron City Gym:**

Ash and Cynthia nodded to each other before forcing the two imposing doors open, in front of them; Celestia and Brock following closely behind them – walking over to the stands off on the side, as they did so. A beautiful female trainer soon made herself known, in the form of a purple burst of light that looked to be the compliments of a Teleport. She seemed to have a distant look in her eyes; and when she spoke it was almost emotionless.

"So... You're the infamous duo-duelers I have heard so much about... Very well then..."

She walked a few steps over to the opposite side of the field, facing the trainers whom were currently staring her down; unfazed. She spoke in a soft distant tone; one that contained no signs of… well anything; her only distinguishing feature being her dignified posture. Putting her left hand onto her hip, she pointed the index finger of her other hand at her opponents and spoke.

"I Sabrina Alekya; accept your challenge..." (Wow... Can't be any more enthusiastic can she?)

***Cue Awesome Gym Leader Music Here***

Looking towards her opponents, with the same bored expression as always, she cocked back both of her arms and threw her chosen poké-balls forward.

"Go Alakazam, Go Espeon..."

Both Pokémon landed in front of their strange trainer, and stood obediently; waiting. Ash and Cynthia nodded to one another, before sending out their chosen Pokémon.

"Go, Gastly!"

"Go, Dratini!"

Both Pokémon stood in front of their respective trainers and eyed the competition carefully. The moment that they landed on the ground, both Alakazam and Espeon ended up rushing towards Dratini – their eyes glowing purple. Whilst the two were taken aback, by the sudden attack they quickly retaliated; determined not to let it hit successfully.

"Dratini; use your Dragon's Rage and knock that attack sky-high!"

"Gastly, use your Shadow Ball, and show those Pokémon who is boss!"

The Pokémon did as they were told, and sent their respective attacks towards their two opponents; the first canceling the incoming formation, whilst the second knocked back its opposition a good few feet. Sabrina, without the slightest hint of emotion, commanded her Pokémon to shoot psychic-beams at her opponents again, not wanting or ready to give in, anytime soon.

"Gastly use Shadow Ball – cancel that attack!"

"Dratini use Dragon's Claw, and let's get 'em good!"

This continued for a good long while, until finally the tides began to change. Sabrina gnashed her teeth in the first showing of her emotions, as she yelled out to her Pokémon, in an effort to save them from the inevitable thrashing that they would have received otherwise, due to the amount of energy that they had already expended.

"Alakazam, work with Espeon and redirect that Dragon's Rage…"

The psychic-types nodded before using their abilities to redirect the attack right back at Dratini. The beam managed to make its, indirect mark, sending the poor dragon-type crashing into the ground; barely conscious. Ash and Cynthia gnashed their teeth at the ever-calm Sabrina. Said gym-leader, merely sighed in an exasperated manner before pushing back a lone strand of hair, and speaking without a care in the world.

"Alakazam use Close Combat, on that unsightly ghost-type."

Both of the gym leader's opponents looked on in shock as Alakazam quickly started pummeling Gastly; sending it flying towards where his partner was currently struggling to get up at. Ash and Cynthia looked on in desperation at the hopeless situation; knowing that only a miracle would save them. Ash narrowed his eyes at the Pokémon who were closing in on Dratini and Gastly. A familiar flash of blue shot through his eyes and almost seemed to fall onto the eyes of his dragon-type. Sabrina, for the first time in the match, stepped back in shock at the new development, before gulping down a deep intake of breath, and falling down to one knee in obvious pain; panting. A shriek soon filled the field, causing every eye to be moved from the gym-leaders' condition, and to the Pokémon in question…

"DRATINI!"

Forcing herself back up, Sabrina could only look on in-shock, as the miracle her opponents had been looking for; seemed to be occurring. All at once the blue snake's area was encompassed in a bright white light, as it suddenly shed its skin and looked to the skies; a bigger body, and a more regal appearance than before.

"DRAGONAIR!"

The beautiful dragon-type was perfectly healed and was left to bask in the ambiance of its evolution; drinking up the shocked stares sent its way. Smirking to itself; it quickly winked, before disappearing in a burst of speed. The two psychic-types looked around wildly, as everyone tried to follow where the dragon-type had managed to disappear to. The answer was given quite abruptly.

A large white-colored beam was shot out from the side of the gym; hitting an unsuspecting Alakazam in the side of its head, and knocking it out cold. It was during this commotion, that Gastly had managed to force itself onto his feet(?), and was staring down the Espeon left on the field. Cynthia looked over to her right in that one moment, receiving a look from her teammate that she would much rather forget – as it just seemed much too cold to be Ash. Nodding to herself, and gulping down a deep breath; she commanded her ghost-type, to attack the injured Espeon.

It all happened in an instant. Sabrina, in complete shock, yelled out into the large smoke cloud that had accumulated during the short space of time.

"Espeon, Alakazam! Are you both alright?"

Her answer came, in the form of the clouds conveniently clearing for the group – in order for the final result to be revealed as…

"Both Espeon and Alakazam are unable to battle! The winners are Ash Ketchum and Cynthia Shirona!"

***Un-cue Awesome Gym Leader Music Here***

Cynthia and Ash were already in their regular embracing session when the match was abruptly announced to be over – their Pokémon having already been sent back. Celestia fumed from her position on the side, at the blonde who merely stuck her tongue out at her and continued hugging her crush.

Brock sighed and shook his head; smiling at the scene. Sabrina joined the group over by the entrance, and did something that no one had expected from her…

She laughed.

Well in proper terms; it was actually more of a small giggle… but still, this IS Sabrina we are talking about here. She continued smiling at the two strange trainers, before pulling out two badges from her back pockets. Ash instantly let go of Cynthia, much to the blonde's dismay, and took his badge; happiness on his face for all to see. He then took his usual stance, and spun around on one foot; showing off the badge to the camera in an overly dramatic manner.

"Alright! We got, the Marsh Badge-" "No shit Ash."

Everyone laughed at Cynthia's response, and Ash's resulting pouting. Sabrina, whilst not laughing as hard as the rest, was busy giggling off to the side; feeling lighter than she had in years…

**Soon After – Outside the Gym:**

Sabrina had taken our heroes out to lunch, as a way to say thanks to her new friends for the fun match. They were all sitting at a circle-shaped booth; enjoying each other's company, despite their vast differences in terms of social attitudes and emotions. A waiter came by, serving the group food, in which they all took thankfully, and started to dig in.

Cynthia, Brock and Ash were just about to take a second bite, just before three gunshots were fired; with a bullet landing not 5 inches from the heads of each trainer. The group of three, turned towards where the shots were fired to be met with the pissed off expression of the Safari Zone's owner.

The three gulped in unison at the threatening composure of the older man. No one questioning how he had managed to find them, and how long it must have taken him to get all the way here. Opening his mouth wide, he yelled at the three trainers in question; blatantly ignoring the other two whom were sitting by the table on the other side.

"THE SAFARI ZONE IS IN A COMPLETE DISSARAY BECAUSE YOU THREE DECIDED IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO BREAK MY RULES DURING YOUR STAY! THE COMPLETE AUDACITY OF IT ALL!"

The three trainers looked at each other before turning back to him with a puzzled expression... He fell-down onto his face muttering something along the lines of; 'kids these days'. Attempting to compose himself; he instantly shattered any form of effort he may have just tried to display.

"YOU THREE USED YOU'RE POKÉMON DURING THE SAFARI, YOU IDIOTS!"

Ash, Cynthia and Brock all turned white as the realization dawned on them that they had in fact forgotten completely about that rule. He took a deep breath, before calming himself down slightly; continuing to talk at a lower volume.

"Not 5 minutes after you youngsters left, I realized that you three had broken the most important rule. I chased after you and have left the Safari Zone closed the entire time. I got lost however and couldn't find you; that is, until I heard some news about some raven-haired boy and a blonde-headed girl having just defeated the gym-leader in this town. I naturally came running in and now that I found you..."

He closed his eyes while pointing his gun at them.

"YOU ARE GOING TO COME BACK WITH ME AND HELP ME PAY FOR THE DAMAGES!"

He opened his eyes again in order to see the five teens had already fled the scene. He gathered all his lung-power together, before shouting out into the air once more.

"I HATE KIDS!" (Take a chill pill dude. XD)

**At the exit to Saffron City:**

Ash and co. said their thanks to the psychic-type gym-leader, before smiling and walking down the path out of the city. It wasn't long after that, however, before Ash realized that Sabrina was walking right next to him. He looked over at her; a puzzled expression plastered onto his face.

"Sabrina, not to be rude but… what are you doing?"

She looked at him and smiled, before speaking to him.

"Well since you two only have two gym-battles left… I was wondering if I could join you guys for the remainder of your journey…? I've already taken the necessary arrangements, and left a replacement pupil in charge of the gym while I am gone – I'm not a complete idiot after all." This prompted a look between Brock and his two closest friends; causing him to lower his head in shame.

Ash chuckled at his friends behavior, before nodding back at the psychic-type trainer; ignoring the groans that were already coming from his other female companions.

"And also, I feel like there is a reason that I need to go with you guys… I'm not sure what it is yet… but if there is one thing that we psychics' believe in is the future… and I believe, that it will hold something special for all of us: that is… if you don't mind me going…"

Ash smiled at her, before nodding and holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Sure! The more the merrier I always say!"

Sabrina shook his hand, before blushing and leaning forward; giving him a small kiss on his cheek. For the 5 seconds she had her soft lips on his face; Cynthia and Celestia were already planning on ways for Sabrina to meat an 'unfortunate accident'. So, in total, we have: one blushing 15 year old male, a giggling 18 year old female, and two fuming teenage girls, both round-about the same ages as each other... What are we missing?

Oh yeah, depression... No wait, Brock has that covered in waves. He had his head down; fake anime tears and depression waves, floating by his head.

Our heroes now had two new friends...

And their journey has only just begun!

-To Be Continued-

* * *

So yeah, there's that chappie done, sorry it took so long. I'm really rather surprised that nobody commented on the fact that they had used their Pokémon during the Safari Zone. Just to clear that mess up (Because I honestly only noticed my mistake today) I had the gun-dude appear and give them a piece of his mind. (Or at least try to XD)

Anyway please don't kill me for having Sabrina or/and Celestia join them. For Sabrina I just thought it would be fun and she will only be with them for, most likely, around three or so chapters. However Celestia on the other hand has a reason for being there and just so you know; No she will not be with them forever, just long enough for me to actually have Team Rocket's plan fall into place.

Also just as a side-note, if I am given enough support I might have a special couple, or so, of chapters based on the events of any of the first 5 movies. So if you give a vote for this to happen then please choose which movie you would like the chapters to be based off of, and I will choose the movie that has the most votes on it.

I'm pretty sure that's it... So I guess I will just wrap it up here;

Please R&R nicely and;

See ya!

Note (02/12/13): This is the updated version of this chapter that I decided to do when I started to re-work this story. This chapter took the longest, but I don't have much time here to write what I changed; as I am almost to my own deadline here xD – so I'm gonna keep this short. I was gonna change the battle between Sabrina a lot more, and add more emotion and stuff… but I decided that would spoil too much of the ideas that I have for later on so yeah… not too much changes; but it was hard to keep myself motivated… so much writing mannnn :'( - so anyways, gotta go and edit some more shite – baiiiii, hopefully see you guys later :)


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Why don't I own Pokémon?... I'm not really sure, I just don't. (:

* * *

**Chapter 9 – The Three-Way Duel**

Our five heroes had taken a break for lunch... Or at least they would have been on break, had it not been for the fact that people (mainly males) had kept stopping them, in order to ask Sabrina for a chance to battle (or hand in marriage). By about the 30th person; a fair share of tick marks had appeared on Sabrina's usually calm face and she finally lost it.

"PLEASE, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Every trainer who had been asking for a battle quickly backed away and Sabrina's friends all cowered away from her newfound wrath. She merely coughed into her hand as a result, and then smiled a pretty smile before turning to confusion, at the reactions on her friends' faces.

"What's wrong you guys?"

Ash was about to speak up when he saw that she was being honest and couldn't actually remember shouting. He couldn't help but find that at least somewhat jarring to him… however he forced that thought out of his head before sighing. Shaking his head towards the girl he smiled at her. "Nothing's wrong."

Cynthia and Celestia were about to start shouting before Ash gave them 'the look' and they sat back down. Brock was silent the whole time and seemed as if he was contemplating something... which surprisingly, he was. Of course it was a girl he was thinking about, but give the guy credit… this is Brock we are talking about here. _'Sabrina... Just who, or what, are you..?'_

They were all currently sitting on Brock's make-shift table, eating his world-famous (not really, but it should be), cuisine. Ash and Sabrina were happily sitting next to each other and conversing, whilst the other three found themselves awkwardly squeezed on the other side of the table, not sure what to say. Sighing at the silence between the three of them, Brock spoke up.

"How about we all take a break from traveling and just enjoy ourselves downtown or something?" The entire group looked to each other and then back to the breeder before nodding their heads in agreement. Brock nodded himself before speaking again, attempting to be the voice of reason.

"Alright so we should probably go as one group of three and one group of two so-"

"I'm with Ash." "I'm with Ash." "I'm with Ash."

Three resounding statements were said, instantaneously causing the three girls to look at each other in annoyance, Ash to suddenly become awkward, and Brock to enter and even farther level in his depression (Poor guy XD). Ash forced down the lump in his throat, before speaking hoarsely to the group.

"Well alright, um... how about Brock and I go together; and you three can walk around by yourselves-?"

"NO!"

Ash fell forward in exasperation, at the electrical spark that accumulated during all of the fighting that had occurred; between the three girl's eyes. He sighed before stepping forward;

"Alright then... How about this – I go with one of you for now, and then the other two at different intervals?"

The girls blinked at Ash's suggestion before looking at each other, and nodding slowly. Ash gave a smile at their apparent complacent attitudes, before speaking up once again.

"So, who wants to go with me first-?"

"ME!"

Brock was still on the ground in his patented 'Pathetic Brock' position, when Ash decided to try to remedy the situation – ignoring his near-comatose state friend.

"Alright then... *cough* ummm… I guess since I know Sabrina the least yet I think I'll go with her first."

Sabrina nodded in happiness before latching onto Ash's arm, in a much more forward move than anyone had initially suspected. The other two girls seethed at Ash's bright red face, and they both swore to get revenge the moment that they could get her alone. Brock, completely unaware of any of this; got up off the ground in order to be faced with the sight of Ash walking off – Sabrina latched on his arm. He turned with a puzzled look to the other two girls.

"What did I miss?"

They both sighed.

"Nothing..."

**With Ash and Sabrina:**

Ash still had the psychic-specialist hanging off his right arm and it didn't look like she planned on leaving it any time soon. He sighed audibly causing Sabrina to look at his obviously depressed expression. She spoke softly.

"What's wrong Ash?"

'_Nothing except that now I'm going to have to deal with a couple angry girls when I get back…' _Choosing to not speak his mind, he instead blushed and used his other hand to rub the back of his neck awkwardly."Ummm... Nothing's wrong."

Cynthia being a psychic could instantly tell that Ash was lying but decided to let the matter go and took a hint; (surprisingly) stopping her action of hanging off his arm – settling on holding hands with him instead. The two were enveloped in a comfortable silence which was welcomed, but still rather awkward. After walking aimlessly for a while they reached a large building with the title of the Poké-ball Café.

Sabrina looked towards Ash expectantly causing him to sigh before nodding making her giddy before she ran inside the building, a blushing Ash in tow.

**With Cynthia, Celestia and Brock:**

The three were in an awkward silence, well it wasn't really awkward per say… since both Cynthia and Celestia were glaring each other down while Brock was behind the two sweat dropping all the way… ok yeah; it was awkward as f*ck.

"Why can't they be fighting over me instead of that stupid Ash-?"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

Brock quickly realized (not soon enough), that he was thinking out loud; if the girls red-colored faces were anything to go by. Cynthia and Celestia looked to each other before nodding; in momentary alliance they cocked back their fists; ready to send a beating straight into Brock, whom only had enough time to say one thing, before his face got rearranged rather brutally.

"Oh shit-"

**With Sabrina and Ash:**

The two had sat down at a fancy restaurant not far from the entrance of the small town, Ash thankful for Sabrina's high salary, and large sums of money. Sitting down on a bench outside of the establishment, Sabrina took Ash's hand into her own; not letting go of it, even in spite of the current seating arrangement… and if Ash was being completely honest with himself; he was quite enjoying the physical contact with the beautiful teenager. Smiling at each other, the two began eating and conversing with each other; enjoying the others' presence to a very large extent. Everything was perfect... Well… that is, before a certain brown-haired breeder was sent flying through the entrance to the restaurant, and onto the floor in front of the bench that the two were currently eating at.

Ash quickly broke out into hysterics at the sight of his friend in such a bad shape.

"NOOOOO BROCK! Speak to me man – what happened to you?"

"They are devils… the both of them…"

The younger male looked confused at the statement.

"Brock… what do you mean…?"

The breeder looked up, and opened his eyes for the first time that Ash can ever remember since he had met him – and it looked like a face that has seen some shit.

"It's them… Ash… save yourself… it's too late for me… I'M FINISHED!"

It was at this point in time, that the dark-skinned trainer fainted from sheer fright and exhaustion. Ash fell to his knees in an exaggerated manner before crying over his fallen comrades body, staying in such a way for what felt like an eternity… but was really no more than five seconds. Sitting up on his seat once again, he began pondering what his friends' 'dying message' meant, Sabrina looking at him sadly the whole time. It didn't take him long to find out.

Cynthia and Celestia both came in breathing heavily most likely due to the exertion of strength and general exhaustion, that beating up Brock came with. The moment that the two girls saw Ash and Sabrina holding hands in the corner of the restaurant's deck, where Brock had landed; their glares quickly finding their way onto the psychic-type, whom shrunk back under the heavy scrutiny of the two other girls. (And can you really blame her?)

Ash looked on as Sabrina shook her head and got up; the three of them beginning to circle each other, in what was the most terrifying sight that the poor boy had ever been forced to bare witness to. Ash gulped and went over to his stirring friend, whom had found himself on the ground, and began to help him back up onto his feet… promptly causing him to faint once again in his shoulders at the sight in front of him.

The three girls kept circling each other, just before Cynthia looked over at the boy in question. Breaking the current chain of looks, she spoke to her two love-rivals. "How about we choose who Ash will go out with for the rest of the day; with a three-way Pokémon battle?"

Celestia and Sabrina looked back to each other, before looking back to Cynthia and nodding.

"Let's do it."

**Soon After – Some enclosed location:**

Cynthia, Celestia and Sabrina were all standing in a triangle formation leaving Ash, Brock, Pikachu and Eevee to sweat-drop at how far they were going. Brock was still slightly upset that they weren't fighting over him but went with it – not wanting to face the consequences if he spoke up again. Ash still remained oblivious and thought that they were just fighting over who would be able to pummel Brock first, of the three of them. (Hey; at least he managed to come up with a slightly relevant topic this time?"

Brock sighed heavily before putting his hand in the air; speaking as he did so.

"Alright… this three-way battle between Cynthia, Celestia and Sabrina will commence shortly. Each trainer can only use one Pokémon and is banned from teaming up in order to help get rid of the competition… although it doesn't look like that'll be a problem…" He trailed off as he saw that they were barely listening – instead focusing on glaring at each other, in a perfect triangle formation. Coughing to himself, he continued the instructions. "Well anyway… the trainer with the only Pokémon left standing is the winner. Do you all understand the rules?"

The three females, nodded their consent, and so Brock brought his hand down from its place in the air.

"BEGIN!"

Cynthia smirked before throwing out her chosen Poké-ball.

"Go, Gabite!"

The blue-dragon type Pokémon stood proudly in front of its master with a passive expression on his face; determined to win the match. Sabrina kept a calm exterior as she threw her Poké-ball into the air.

"Go, Espeon!"

The purple cat Pokémon was released and landed gracefully in front of its master where it spotted Gabite. The two Pokémon were not told to attack and so they just stared at each other, moving only when they heard Celestia shout out.

"Gallade, go!"

Everyone gulped as the familiar Swordsman Pokémon was released. Espeon and Gabite were sent flying the near-instant that their newest opponent was sent out, compliments of a couple Confusion attacks, sent their way. They got up soon after only to be hit full force by two Leaf Storms; sent at full power.

Espeon and Gabite were both just barely conscious after getting hit so hard by such strong attacks. Gallade finally stopped its speed-fueled attacks, before launching forward once again, at his masters' command.

"Alright, Gallade finish them off with Quick Attack."

The psychic-type nodded before literally disappearing from sight; its fast speed getting a large boost. Espeon was hit straight at the forehead sending it straight into the tree behind it, unconscious.

Gabite; feeling a strong presence behind him – shot a final Hyper Beam at the creature, before falling unconscious due to the extreme exertion and strong Quick Attack that rendered him unable to continue fighting. Forcing himself back over to his master; Gallade breathed heavily, but smirking at the dumbfounded expressions that his opponents currently had upon their persons.

Celestia smiled widely at the result before hugging her Pokémon tightly and returning him; thanking him as she did so. Smirking, she laughed at the downcast expressions of Cynthia and Sabrina.

"Ha… Guess that means that I'll be with Ash for the rest of the day."

"Um guys?"

Everyone looked towards Brock, who had weakly opened his mouth.

"What?"

"It's night-time now."

They all sweat dropped at their stupidity, before the losers in the match sighed in relief; Celestia instead beginning to cry to herself, having lost the chance to go out on a date with Ash. The five teens went back to the Pokémon Centre, with the females dragging themselves on the floor, as the realization hit them like a brick to the face, that they had ruined a perfectly good chance to be alone with Ash all day. They cried.

**Meanwhile:**

A certain brown-haired man was busy petting the Persian that had found itself by his feet. He smiled to himself, in an evil and twisted sort of way, as he looked up to the ceiling in mock happiness. "Well… Celestia should have befriended the chosen one by now, this will help my plan to become realized… 10 years it's been since that day… and 5 years since the relapse… it seems to stretch onto infinity each and every day." He stopped petting his Pokémon, causing it to growl despondently and walk over to the far corner of the room. The middle-aged man looked up at the ceiling in deep thought before smirking. "Well no matter… this time my vision will become a reality – after all: I've sent the perfect agent for the mission… for more reasons than people realize, Celestia, is the perfect agent for this job… her and no one else."

He tapped a board on his desk which appeared to be normal enough however by the slightest touch of his finger it completely vanished from sight revealing what looked to be a Poké-ball shaped button. Pushing it down slightly, a hologram of Celestia appeared before him, not even a second later. Smirking at her diligence to her job, he spoke.

"Report."

Celestia nodded, before giving him a consise report of what she has done thus far.

"Yes sir… well I have befriended him as you saw fit, and I am currently attempting to becomg closer to him – so everything is going smoothly…" He smirked. "But…"

Giovanni looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"But, what?"

"Well it's just that, Ash won't be hurt during this will he sir?"

Giovanni for one was shocked as she didn't know Celestia to say names, especially in front of him. For Celestia of all people, to say someone so informally like that… could she have become infatuated with the chosen one? Putting his hand under his chin in thought, he sped through the possible scenarios that could occur, through his mind.

'_Hmmm... Maybe I can use this to my advantage...'_

Looking up once again, he spoke to her, smiling a disarmingly sinister smile as he did so.

"No… I give my word that the chosen one will not be hurt during our plan."

"Thank you, sir."

"Is that all you have to report?"

"Yes sir."

"Then you are dismissed."

As the light faded, he sighed to himself in thought. Leaning back in his chair, he placed his hand on his chin; and began rubbing it back and forth – his smirk ever consistent upon his face.

"Soon Ash… very soon the plan will take place and I will have what I desire."

**Meanwhile:**

Celestia put back her hidden Poké-ball communicator into her pocket and stepped out of the sound-proof bathroom. (convenient eh? XD) Running up to the front-desk where her friends were waiting; she saw that they were currently partaking in a heated argument – and it wasn't very difficult to tell what it was over. The rooms in Pokémon Centre's only have 4 beds in each room and there were 5 of them. There was going to be two people in one room and three in the one next to the other so as to not make any of them lonely.

Just before she was about to add her two cents to the conversation, she noticed that Ash looked like he has finally had enough. "Alright – I spent a lot of time talking to Celestia yesterday, and I hung out with Sabrina today… So Cynthia and me will take room 15, you three can take the other one."

The blonde haired girl nodded happily before latching her arm around Ash's and sticking her tongue out at her two female rivals. They both sighed dejectedly, before walking into room 14, Brock in tow; whilst Ash and Cynthia walked into room 15.

**With Ash and Cynthia:**

The two of them had already had their showers and were both in their pajamas, ready for bed. They were talking to each other and just enjoying each other's company.

"Cynthia?"

"Yeah Ash…?"

"I know that this sounds incredibly cheesy but… I don't think that I've truly told you how thankful I am that you are my friend so… *cough* thanks Cynthia…"

Cynthia smiled at her raven-haired crush before nodding.

"It's ok Ash. I should be saying the same thing about you. You were the first friend that I ever had."

Ash was completely shocked.

"I'm your first friend?" Cynthia nods. "But wait… why is that?"

She sighed before speaking;

"Remember that question you asked me way when we first met?"

"How far back and which question?"

"Ehhhh Chapter 1 or 2… and in terms of the question – you had asked me where I was from."

Ash just then realized that he truly hadn't brought that question up again after not receiving an answer the first time he had asked it. Looking towards her slightly downcast face, he cocked his head to the side and asked once more.

"So... What is the answer? Where are you from?"

She sighed in response.

"That's the problem... I don't know..."

"You don't know?"

She shook her head sadly;

"No, I'm afraid I have amnesia when it comes to anything before the age of 10. I just remember living with my grandparents when I reached the age of 10 and nothing before that."

Ash was shocked that his best friend had kept such a secret from him, but was even more shocked when she started crying.

"When I was at the Pokémon Academy no one wanted to be my friend all because I couldn't remember my parents or my birth place... Then I met you and you instantly became my friend not even pressuring me for an answer to that question, even when I didn't answer you... Now... *sob* Now I bet that you don't trust me anymore; since I kept such a big secret from you..."

Ash then did something that shocked her; he gave her a tight hug.

"It's ok Cynthia. I will always be your friend and you can't help it if you have amnesia, don't ever think that it's strange or that I will ever think that."

He then let go of her after she calmed down.

He smiled at her.

"Are you ok now?"

"Yes... Thank you Ash… actually there is one hint that I have – of my parents actually…"

The young boy looked shocked and urged her to continue; intrigue setting in, as he watched her fish into her pajama pockets and pull out a golden necklace that had an insignia on the front that looked strangely similar to the blue orbs that Ash had seen before, in the temple from where he had gotten Riolu at. He frowned at the memory, before clearing his thoughts and urging Cynthia to continue showing him what she wanted to show him. Opening it up, Ash could see a small, and folded up picture on one side and two words engraved on the other; _'Never Remember'_. He frowned at that… wondering where it was that he had heard that phrase before. He shook his head once again, in an attempt to clear his thoughts; just before Cynthia showed him the only material object inside of it. And needless to say; the picture shocked him.

There were two people in the picture, whom looked to be in either they're late 20's or early 30's – and in perfect condition. The male in the picture, was what one might consider to be the epitome of man; short-cut brown hair, a very well-toned body, and an incredibly handsome face. The female on the other hand, put beautiful as an understatement; long-flowing blonde hair, a curvaceous body, and an extremely pretty face, put her as an envy to women everywhere. All in all, the couple was what might say to be one of the best looking couples that anyone could have ever seen. Ash gulped down some empty air, before coughing and looking at his friend, ready for her to elaborate.

"Well… these two, if you couldn't gather already – are my parents… and from what I've heard…"

She paused, obviously debating whether to tell her only truly close friend, something which she had hidden away for so long. A reassuring squeeze of the shoulder later, and she nodded before continuing.

"Well, from what my gran has told me… they disappeared one day, and no one knows why… and ever since then I've had my memory loss… Ash… what if they never loved me…?"

She broke out into a sobbing fit by the end of it, feelings from years of prejudice and shunning finally catching up to the poor teenager, as she shuddered; letting the feelings out – gripping onto Ash like a lifeline. A few minutes later her crying stopped and her breathing slowed slightly, hinting the boy that she was feeling better. Lifting her up, and off of his shirt he wiped the tears off of her shirt slightly, and cupping her chin so that they were looking into each others eyes.

"Are you ok now Cynthia?"

She used her sleeve to wipe her eyes before nodding, a small smile breaking out on her face.

"Yeah… thanks Ash – for everything…"

He smiled back at her before stretching his arms, popping some muscles as he did so.

"No problem... Now *yawn* let's get to sleep, we have got a hell of a long journey to do tomorrow… I can't wait!"

She giggled at his over-enthusiasm before nodding and getting under her covers.

"Right."

Turning the lights off, Ash got back into his own bed, ready to go to sleep.

"Night Ash."

He smiled, even though she couldn't see it.

"Night Cynthia."

The two were then enveloped in sleep; with years of loneliness, freeing from the shoulders of the both of them…

* * *

Sorry this is so late, but it wasn't my fault! Fanfiction was being gay and wouldn't let me update this story, and some of my other one's for that matter.

Side Note: So many people commented that I had already evolved Dratini so I changed that part so it didn't evolve until now.

I've decided that I'm going to choose a reviewer every few chapters or so and I will list their name here, if they are someone who reviews quickly and constantly. I already did a shout out to Pratik Roy... *Drum Roll* SO TODAY IT'S:

SPLITHEART1120!

Yes this dude/dudette is just awesome and he/she reviews like literally 15 minutes after I publish a chapter so thanks so much and a big shout out to you!

Also as a side note someone said for me to do a side-story based on the events of Pokémon movie 8, which along with Pokémon heroes is my favourite Pokémon movie. I just might do that but it depends on if more people support that particular movie or vote for me to do some chapters on the events of a different movie... It all depends on you guys!

Anyway just R&R nicely and;

See ya!

Note (04 (and 05)/01/14): This is the updated version of this chapter that I decided to do when I started to re-work this story. I am pushing to get the rest of this shit done, and I still have like 8-10 thousand words left… so I don't got much to say here xD I especially changed the final conversation between the both of them, for further plot elements, but yeah… other than that – not much… grammar and stuffs :D so yeah; hopefully see you guys next time :)


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't even have an effing job so how the hell could I own Pokémon?

* * *

**Chapter 10 – the Trip back to Pallet**

Ash and co. had just left the Pokémon Centre that they had been sleeping at, the previous night, and were currently heading towards the town that Ash had originally started his journey from all those months ago: Pallet Town. (Now you may be wondering why they are going back there: well it's quite simple really... Umm... Actually… I have no idea *cough* sooooo lets just let the dialogue take over, shall we?)

"Hey Ash – I was just wondering… why are we going back to Pallet Town?" (Thank You!) Ash turned towards Cynthia and happily answered her question. "Well It's because Cinnabar Island; the place where our next gym is at, is just south of Pallet... Also the author is just too lazy to go off-canon, and so we are stuck with this." (Hey!)

"Anyway; we still have quite a long way to go since we have to go all the way back to Vermillion to get the 8th badge and then challenge the league that is placed so near to that city. So give it your all, because otherwise, if we take too long; we might not be able to compete until next season."

Brock's advice was absorbed by the group who nodded in agreement; all thinking that it would be the wisest course of action to finish up the last two gyms as soon as possible, so that they could avoid the fate of having to wait another 3 months to compete in the next event. They started discussing strategies with one another, and became so engrossed in their conversation that they, all completely missed the obvious hole in the ground in front of them…

All of them taking one step forward in unison coincidentally caused them to all fall down the hole on top of each other. Ash and Brock both had ended up with swirls for eyes, signifying their loss of consciousness. While the three girls were trying to wake up Ash, they had all decided to leave (poor) Brock on the ground out cold, until after. (What? Yeah I know I'm a horrible person :P)

As soon as the both of them were revived, they were met with the joyous sound, of the revised Team Rocket motto… (Oh how not-fun it was to write this…)

"Prepare for trouble..."

"And make it double..."

"We will pull your Pokémon out from the rubble..."

"And leave you all there to fight and tussle..."

"Digging holes at the speed of light..."

"Writing rhymes and preparing to fight..."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight fight fight."

"Meowth dat's right!"

The three team rocket members were so busy laughing maniacally, that they had taken no notice, of the fact that the number of beings that they had captured, seemed to have increased by one. Down in the pit, Ash and co. looked towards Riolu who had somehow escaped his poké-ball, and was now standing next to his master, with an expression on his face, that basically said that he was going to completely f*ck someone's day up. It didn't take a genius (thank God for Ash's sake), to figure out that it was so angry at the fact that the trio had sent his master into this pit. All the humans (and Pokémon) present, gulped at the growling creature, who promptly ran up the sides of the hole, burst through the net keeping them down there, and landed in front of the criminals. The two humans gulped as the small Pokémon growled at them; just before they were sent flying, compliments of a Mega Punch.

"Looks like Team Rockets' blasting off again!"

Merely a second later, the cat-Pokémon joined in on their speech before being sent flying along with his human trainers'. Riolu's expression changed from being royally pissed off; into his usual happiness, when he saw them create the infamous star signaling their departure, from this plane of existence. He jumped into Ash's arms in excitement, and started to rub his head into the crevice of the raven-haired boy's neck. Every human (and Pokémon alike) in the area; all laughed uneasily at the Emanation-Pokémon's sudden change in personality.

**Sometime Later – Along the road:**

The crew had gotten out of the trap (after much effort) and kept walking along the route they had just previously been walking along. Riolu had insisted on staying out and walking next to his master, who sighed before complying and letting him join them outside for a while. It proved to be a task that was harder than anticipated, as he was so overprotective of Ash, that whenever _anyone _– Pokémon or human alike, tried to talk to him; Riolu growled at them in a way that pretty much just said 'back off bitch'.

Pikachu and Eevee were both leaning against Ash's shoulders (as usual) when Riolu looked up at them and started shouting (swearing?) in Pokémon language. It can be assumed to have been the later; as both Pikachu and Eevee were sporting blushes on their faces, and were yelling back at the blue Pokémon.

The three Pokémon soon began partaking in a glare-off that caused all five humans in the area to sweat-drop. Ash merely sighed at Riolu's 'over-protective' behavior before continuing his conversation with Celestia; both Cynthia and Sabrina growing red in the face from envy.

Brock sighed before having anime-depression lines over his head from not having any girls fighting over him. Looking up at the sky, he quickly shook his head, before turning to the rest of the group; ready to alert them of a fact that they should have noticed a while ago… only to sweat-drop instead.

Ash being the (un)lucky person that he is; had found himself, the victim of the girls pulling his legs and the Pokémon pulling his arms – making for a very comical picture... well comical for anyone but Brock who had his head low in depression again. (Poor guy :P)

Breaking out of his depression (again) he got up and walked over to them.

"Guys it's starting to get late... While it isn't that long of a walk from Vermillion City to Pallet Town, I think that we should stop to rest overnight instead of pushing on."

The girls and Pokémon nodded before going back to their action of grabbing Ash. Suddenly the worst possible outcome happened when one of Ash's Poké-balls hit the ground and opened. Apart from Riolu there was only one other Pokémon that was _very (much too)_, overprotective of Ash… and this one is a female.

"Kirlia!"

The psychic-type Pokémon was released and smiled before opening its eyes and seeing the situation that her trainer had found himself in. She pouted in obvious anger at the audacity of what they were doing to him before gathering as much energy as she could.

"KIRLIA!"

All at once the trainers (including Brock XD), and Pokémon were sent flying leaving them with swirls in their eyes. Ash rubbed his head, having been the only one exempt from the attack, before smiling, and giving Kirlia a small hug.

"Thanks Kirlia, you saved me there."

Kirlia beamed at his praise and then dove at him, putting her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly; completely knocking him off balance.

Ash sighed from his place on the floor.

'_Something tells me this is going to be a long trip back home.'_

(Something tells you right Ash XD)

**Sometime later – At the Vermillion City Pokémon Centre:**

The group had decided to take Brock up on his advice, and left to the Pokémon Centre, to rest their weary bodies for the day that was just ahead of them. And so; after checking in and healing their Pokémon, they went over to the reception desk to pick a room. Nurse Joy handed them a key to a 4-person suite; but with the knowledge that an extra mattress would be hauled over, in order to accommodate the 5 of them.

After getting changed and lying in their respective beds; they all talked a bit with each other before they all lay back down and closed their eyes getting into a restful position before sleep overtook them...

**The Next Day (12:00) – On Route 1:**

The group of uncanny heroes was mostly done with their trip to Pallet Town; as it would only take them about another hour to reach their destination. The group was talking amongst each other, and as such; failed to notice the pair of eyes that were coming from the bush to the right of them.

A red R could be seen on the shirt of the person and judging from the hour-glass like figure, it was a female. Said agent, smirked from her position behind the foliage, and thought back to the assignment that she was given.

**Flashback:**

"_Your mission Oakley is to find this boy known as Ash Ketchum."_

_Taking the picture that the man was holding, the Team Rocket agent, examined the teenager in detail, before looking up and narrowing her eyes slightly._

"_And then what do I do, once I find him sir?"_

_The man smirked._

"_Well you see… this young lad; is a very important tool in my plan… and as such; I want him to be as weak as possible for when he gets here. Now if it wasn't for a certain woman who has been changing his destiny from the sidelines… and has been a thorn in my side since this entire thing began… if it wasn't for her, then this mission wouldn't be necessary or well… this whole thing…"_

_He trailed off, deep in thought, as the agent in question, looked up at him expectantly. Speaking in fragmented sentences that made no sense to her; wasn't really going to help her figure out what she had to do on this mission. Suddenly his distant look was gone, and replaced with his infamous smirk. He shrugged and started laughing maniacally, before turning towards the agent, his face completely devoid of any normal human emotion._

"…_Well no matter; that is nothing that concerns you… so instead we will focus on hitting the boy here with what will hurt the most…"_

_He paused for a second, and at seeing her nod, continued._

" … _In this situation, it would definitely be his Pokémon. And so; your mission, Agent Oakley, is to take out the two Pokémon on his shoulders in any way that you see fit. Capture them dead or alive… do you accept the terms?" _

_Oakley nodded; sporting a smirk so very similar to the older man's._

"_Now... Go!"_

**Flashback End:**

If one would look at said shrubbery; not only would the agent's eyes be very noticeable, but a certain red-colored Pokémon would be seen as quite visible as well. Oakley smirked before whispering to the fire-type in question.

"Do it."

The Charmeleon nodded at the command; before shooting two small fire-balls with deadly accuracy towards the Pokémon perched on Ash's shoulders. The both of them were sent to the ground barely conscious. (Those fireballs were freakin' strong.)

"Pikachu, Eevee!"

Ash and the rest of them ran over to the two injured Pokémon, with shocked expressions. More fireballs were sent flying towards the both of them, further injuring them, and promptly knocking the both of them unconscious.

Ash turned around in order to be met face to face with a blonde-headed woman with a red R over her chest. He gnashed his teeth at her before shouting.

"Hey, what's the big idea? Stop it!"

He ran up to her; and attempted to punch her, but due to her being much more agile than him, she easily dodged and ran right behind him.

"Shit-"

Ash was quickly sent flying courtesy of a punch hit straight into his upper spine.

"Ash!"

The rest of the group was sent flying except, unlike Ash they couldn't stay conscious. Said boy had hit the tree so hard that he could barely move his body. His arms both felt broken and he just felt helpless as he watched his Pokémon get burned over and over again by the Team Rocket operative.

'_Damn it... Why am I so weak? I can't protect my friends or my Pokémon… I can't protect anyone…'_

He fell to the ground; tears of physical and emotional strain wrecking through his body. Looking up, he could see the agent knocking down all of his friends to the ground; tying them up as she did so. It looked as if this one agent was going to be the outdoing of the entire group. Punching the dirt, he wiped his face with one of his dirtied hands; a mask of determination replacing the broken one that had just started to become a part of him.

'_NO! I will save everyone – I don't know how, and I don't know if I really can… but I WILL!'_

Ash felt power surging through his body and a wave of energy rolled off his very body. Oakley turned from the two badly burned Pokémon and looked on in complete shock as she saw a blue energy field envelope Ash.

'_What the hell is that-'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a punch, aimed straight at her face. Her eyes widened in horror and in shock, as she was sent flying into the foliage up ahead – smacking into a sizable tree as she did so. Pulling herself up, off the floor, she wiped the blood that had begun pouring out from her busted lip; and bit back a curse, before judging the situation. She knew that she couldn't defeat someone like that… whoever the hell he is. So she quickly spoke, addressing her fire-type Pokémon that was much too close to the glowing boy, for her comfort.

"Charmeleon return, we gotta get out of here."

Having had returned him, she quickly grunted before leaping into the trees up above, pushing her body to get itself out of there before things ended up getting really ugly. Looking down below her, she could see the boy's body contracting into itself, him curling into a ball as he started glowing that much brighter. Her eyes widened as he suddenly opened up into a star-formation, sending a large dome shape of energy her way, his friend's safe; underneath the output of power, the nature around them not being quite so lucky.

Oakley's eyes widened as the realization literally hit her that the dome was going to reach her, this high up.

"Shit-"

She was quickly sent flying out of the forest; up towards the sky. The blue strafe receded just before he began coughing up some blood. Hunching himself over, his eyes lost the brilliantly blue hue that they just before contained; and he promptly fell forward onto the ground.

"Damn it..."

With that, Ash became unconscious; unable to hear the startled cries that his friends were saying. He had a grim line on his mouth as darkness overtook him...

* * *

A pair of eyes was slowly opening up; just before snapping open as it was reminded of the events that had just occurred. Rushing forward, and ignoring the cries of the girls that were just moments ago, looking after him. He saw his male friend standing over the two bodies of his injured Pokémon just up ahead. Grabbing his shoulders; he started crying desperately to him.

"Brock, are they alright, please… tell me they are alright..."

Brock just shook his head sadly.

"I managed to save Pikachu since his injuries weren't too severe however... Eevee's small body couldn't take that much heat... I'm sorry but she's dying Ash..."

Ash put his head down with tears coming down his face, not even bothering to stop their steady flow. Pikachu, having gained consciousness at this point; found his way back onto his trainers shoulder; and began rubbing the small of his back with a sad expression on his face to match his trainers'.

"No, that can't be true... There just has to be something I can do... There has to be..."

His eyes suddenly widened when realization hit him and he ran off to get his bag; finding the designated item inside of it. The other 4 people all watched with intrigue, as he took out a red stone with a fire emblem on it and he tapped it on Eevee's forehead. All at once a white light enveloped, as the red stone itself seemed to almost vanish into nothingness. Everyone held their breath, as a pair of tired eyes opened.

A weak voice soon sounded.

"Flare-Flareon?"

"Flareon, you're ok!"

Ash quickly gave his new fire-type a tight hug, not caring that his own battered body shouldn't be exerted too much. He was just too happy to really care about details that seemed that small to him. Everyone else around the two in question was completely shocked. Not just at Eevee's – no – Flareon's miraculous recovery; but at the fact that Ash was the one that had come up with it.

"Ash that was ingenious! Using the ability of a fire-types resistance to fire you turned Eevee into a Flareon!"

The girls quickly agreed with Brock's statement in the form of nods. Ash smiled but not at their praise; instead at Flareon's survival. He gave her a little kiss on the forehead making her face gain an even darker shade of red then it already was.

"You ok Flareon?"

The fire-type nodded at her trainer; a weak smile placed upon her face in response.

"Flareon."

Looking up at the sky, Brock noted the fact that it was getting significantly darker than when they had started… it had taken them a long time to regain consciousness it seemed. Telling the group that they should hurry and get Ash and his Pokémon proper medical attention; they nodded and helped the trainer and his injured Pokémon along, at a much faster pace.

It wasn't much later, that the group reached the Ketchum residence. Ash knocked on the door with great difficulty; since he was still hell-bent on holding his Flareon, no one having the heart to take it away from him. Delia opened the door and was about to hug her son before she noticed that both he and the two Pokémon that were placed upon his person, were very injured.

Not needing any instruction; she nodded, and welcomed them in before taking the Pokémon, and her son, into the house – and into her at-home Pokémon hospital.

The group was sitting in an awkward silence for a while before the door opened revealing Delia and her son, tired expressions on both. Turning towards the group, the mother spoke to them; scolding the girls from making any sudden moves towards her son.

"Ash sustained some pretty major injuries… however he seemed to have healed pretty well, I must say; so by tomorrow he should be fine. Until then… do not over-exert him, by doing whatever it was that you three were going to do, you hear?"

The girls in question gulped, as Ash laughed awkwardly from behind him. What was it the professor used to joke about in regards to my mom? I think it was something like a son complex or something along those lines… whatever. He looked up to notice that his mother had stopped scolding the girls, and had instead informed them of his Pokémon's safety – something of which he was so incredibly thankful for.

The rest of the group all breathed a sigh of relief at the news; just before Delia clapped her hands together.

"So; is everyone ready for dinner, then?"

Her answer was for everyone to seemingly teleport to the table in under a second. Sweat-dropping at the strange friends that her son had seemed to pick up, she smiled and went to the kitchen to get the meal that she had (conveniently), prepared beforehand.

After they had all said grace; a custom within the Ketchum household, they started on their meals. Just after taking some of her food, Cynthia looked over and saw that Ash was already on his third plate. Sweat-dropping at his attitude, she smiled before coughing and turning towards Delia; a question placed on her mind.

"Um… excuse me Mrs. Ketchum but…" She paused, trying to think of how to word it nicely. The mother smiled at the girl; expectantly, causing said blonde to continue. "Ummm well… not to be rude; but how do you know that Flareon is going to make a full recovery?"

Delia smiled at her before answering.

"Well I would have to be good at my job now wouldn't I?"

"Wait, so you're a Pokémon doctor, then?"

Delia nodded her head at Sabrina's question, before taking a bite out of her chicken. Ash was the only one who seemed detached from the group; his eyes having gained the quality of being far-away. Everyone noticed this. The four females and Brock, all looked at each other with worry; just before turning their attention back to Ash. Coughing into his hand, Brock spoke for the group.

"So Ash... We obviously didn't bring this up before… but how did you manage to wreck the forest so bad around the area? It obviously took a lot out of your body; if you coughing up blood was any indication."

The normally calm and cheery Delia, spat up some of her drink onto the table in front of them. Ash looked up; puzzled, as he noticed something on his mother's face… just for a brief second; something that made his heart fade in his chest. Fear. Noticing his gaze however, she quickly masked it up and gave him a look telling him to forget it, as she went back into her frantic mother act.

"What? Ashy-poo was hurt that badly? You didn't tell me that!"

Ash's bangs covered his eyes when he stood up. He couldn't remember anything after he was knocked to the ground by that punch, and as such; what they were saying was just hurting and confusing him. His mother's expression of true fear; something too alien for her face, was the last straw. Looking towards them, with a face that looked almost dead to them, he spoke quietly.

"I'm fine guys: I just need a bit of time to think."

He left the room leaving a worried group of friends and a frantic mother. Cynthia was about to get up, just before Brock shook his head, and she sat back down; a sad expression placed upon her person, as they all began to contemplate the situation of their raven-haired companion.

And so the group all sat there in an awkward silence; as they continued their meal missing the usual addition of a certain raven-haired boy.

* * *

Ash, meanwhile; was busy contemplating the situation that he had found himself in, just beforehand.

'_W__hat was that back there? I felt a large pulse of power surge through me but yet... I don't remember what happened after the power first entered me. I just remember falling down to the ground before I started to cough up blood… this isn't the first time that I've had memory loss either… it happens almost every gym battle. Every time I feel like we are going to lose, some power just seems to surge through me… and when I open my eyes again we won.'_

He sighed to himself and ran a hand through his unruly hair as he did so.

'_I can't tell anyone that though… it'll just make the situation that much more worrying… we are all scared of this strange power as it is… no need to make it worse by making the others worry about me that much more.'_

He sighed again, just before gnashing his teeth and punching his pillow in anger. Looking down at his lap, he choked on the sobs that threatened to leave his tear ducts.

"Damn it… what the hell is wrong with me?"

"Ash…?"

He looked up, in order to see a saddened blonde standing by his door-frame. Wiping his eyes clean from any tears, he spoke to her; forcing a smile.

"Hey Cynthia… what's up?"

She looked at his sitting frame; before letting the tears accumulate in her eyes freely; as she lunged at him. Taken aback from her show of affection; he gulped down his shock, before slowly putting his arms around her.

"You're an idiot Ash! I was so worried about you!"

He looked down at her sad face, and quietly spoke to her; his voice laced with regret.

"I'm sorry Cynthia; I didn't mean to worry you. It's just that… since none of us know what this power is, I'm really confused and I just don't know what to do…"

She looked up at him before giving him a kiss on his cheek. His face instantly gained the color of a Charmander before she smiled at him.

"I forgive you, just don't make me worry this badly again."

Ash smiled at her and nodded his head, wiping her tears away with a free hand. She smiled back at him before blinking, as if she had just remembered something.

"Well, Brock suggested that we keep your condition a secret from the general public for now, as we don't know what it is, and it could cause unwanted stress on all of us… especially you."

Ash nodded at the assessment, before smiling and thanking her. She grinned back at him, before the both of them started making small-talk, missing the pink-haired girl, standing just outside of the door…

**Meanwhile – At Team Rocket's HQ:**

Giovanni looked at one of his 'top' operatives, in a condescending manner, before openly sneering in disgust at her.

"What did you just say, Oakley?"

Oakley gulped at his commanding voice before speaking.

"Ummm… Well… I may have failed in my mission to destroy those two Pokémon… Well… I haven't actually seen the Pokémon in question, since the incident; however I do know for a fact that I didn't actually manage to burn them as badly as I had planned and so they may very well have survived…"

Only one word was spoken in response to the hurried report.

"Why."

Oakley looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why, what sir?"

He looked down at her, even from his place on his chair, and spoke in a non-nonsense manner.

"I said: why did you fail, what were the complications, in question here?"

Oakley nodded before speaking.

"Well I had knocked out all of the people, and injured both of the Pokémon in question... but I guess that the… brat; could take more than a good punch – poor insight on my part." She paused for a second before being motioned to continue. "And normally he wouldn't be a problem; however he had... something, unexpected helping him."

"Elaborate."

She nodded, before coughing and finishing up her report.

"Well… he seemed to be glowing blue, and everything he did was just super-charged; I honestly had no chance against something like that… it just wasn't normal."

Giovanni; if surprised by this news, he did not show it, instead deciding on saying nothing at all on the matter – merely waved his hand in a dismissing manner, as he turned his chair around.

"Alright; I'll let you off this time Oakley just make sure that this doesn't happen again."

"Of course, sir."

"You are dismissed."

Saluting her superior; she seemed to almost vanish from sight using her speed. Petting his Persian who had walked over to him from his place away from his desk, he smirked his infamous smirk as he thought about what this meant for him.

'_So… she was the one to awaken him, eh? It really wasn't too hard to figure out how to put him in a position where he uses that power…'_

He then started to cackle madly.

'_He's just as weak as that woman, and as such – he will fall just the same: only this time, I will be able to use the power to my advantage.'_

Pushing himself off his office chair, he popped his neck before smirking once again.

"I think it's time for me to take a trip to Viridian City; wouldn't you say Persian?"

The cat Pokémon 'meowed', in response causing him to laugh and go about what he was doing.

He paused before getting up, and picking up a suitcase full of poké-balls on the far corner of the room. Looking up at the ceiling he started to speak softly to himself, his eyes closed.

"Well Ash, let's see if you're ready to face me..."

Walking out of the room, and leaving his Persian to watch his desk for him, he smirked as he took the elevator to the first floor; ready to leave the building and complete his mission. He laughed to himself, as he got into the limousine that was parked, and waiting for him.

"…Son."

* * *

*Gasp!* This story actually has plot? It's not just random crap thrown together with jokes that aren't even funny? Yeah I know that's going through your mind right now and I'm sorry if the chapter seemed to move too fast and was out of place but believe me its important for the plot... Damn, I still can't believe I even have one.

Anyway thanks for all the reviews, alerts and fav stories and fav author. Just a question though how do you check hits for a story? And for that matter what the hell is a hit anyway? Sorry if I sound like an idiot here but I'm just honestly asking.

*Sigh* well that's all I wanted to say so:

Please R&R nicely and;

See ya!

Note (05/01/13): This is the updated version of this chapter that I decided to do when I started to re-work this story. The main thing that was changed in this chapter, was the fight between Ash and Oakley, as now I actually have a solid plot in mind… even if it doesn't seem like it right now xD. So yeah… Grammar and all that stuff as well were edited as well :3… so anyways: hopefully see you guys next time :)


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Me no own - nope, not me

* * *

**Chapter 11 – The Symptoms**

A pair of eyes opened, thereby informing the person of the environment that they were currently in. Looking to her left, Cynthia frowned when she saw that Ash was no longer in the place he was; the previous night. She sighed as she remembered that they had been talking together for the longest time, until they both finally resigned to sleep; falling asleep on the same bed as each other… She blushed.

Shaking her head, she coughed awkwardly to clear her throat, and began stretching in order to relieve the tension that had been built up on her shoulders overnight. Getting up, she looked around the room that belonged to her raven-haired friend, and failed to see him anywhere within its walls. She shrugged at the realization before deciding on having a shower now, before he got from wherever he was.

After a quick wash, she walked downstairs; her hair still not fixed, and in obvious disarray. Walking into the dining room, she was met with a wink from Delia, and Brock, and jealous glares from the other two girls. It took her a moment to realize what they were on about, before she realized that, technically, she had been sleeping with Ash last night, and it had caused some very different reactions from the other four occupants. Coughing into her hand, she looked around and realized that the raven-haired boy in question was nowhere to be found. She turned towards the table, and voiced her concerns.

"Do any of you know where Ash is?"

All of them looked at each other, before Delia shrugged, and smiled at the blonde-haired girl. She pointed behind herself; and out the back-door. Following the direction of where the index finger was pointing; a certain raven-haired boy could be seen, leaning against a tree. Cynthia smiled at Delia, before nodding and rushing out of the backdoor.

When she reached Ash she noticed that he was not leaning anymore, like she thought he had been doing, and saw that he was talking to Riolu whom was making the usual meditation stance. She decided to just stand back and watch the exchange happen before something shocked her to her very core:

Ash had done the exact same thing.

It may not have seemed like much to see a person sit down and attempt to meditate, but for Ash to sit there and stay so calm for so long; only breaking after a good long while, she was so in-shock that she could barely move. She gulped as her thought process flew by in her head,

'_So that's what Ash has been doing all morning... But since when did he have such immense amounts of aura to the point that he could actually create a physical sphere of it?'_

She decided to shake off such thoughts and made herself known to Ash. She walked over from her place behind a nearby tree and smiled towards him, pushing her index fingers together, as she did so.

"Hey Ash; can I join you?"

Ash merely answered with an even tone; without even turning to look at her.

"Cynthia, not right now, I'm doing something more important."

She was taken aback from such a straight-forward and pretty rude answer, and needless to say she shouted back fairly quickly.

"What do you mean more important? More important than what; spending time with me?"

Ash looked at her, and she saw that his eyes were the strange bright blue condition, that she had learned to accept from the boy. However… there was no emotion within them, and they

"Yes."

Cynthia was shocked beyond belief but made no further comment instead she just walked slowly back to the Ketchum Residence a sick feeling rising to the top of her stomach…

**Soon After – On the Way to… yeah… that place:**

Ash and co. had already said their goodbye to Delia who was also very taken aback from Ash's sudden amount of rudeness. Ash was currently, inadvertently leading the rest of the group who had taken up the rear, all in a straight line. Cynthia turned towards her downcast friends, and spoke to them.

"Guys… I'm not sure what this condition of Ash's is… but I honestly think that's its affecting his emotions now – there is no other explanation other than that… I mean, he was meditating this morning with Riolu, for who knows how long."

The group who had been nodding along with her reasoning until the last part, all had their mouths agape in perfect unison. Brock shook his head, before sighing and speaking up.

"You're right Cynthia… there really is no explanation that would make any sense apart from that… I mean meditating would be nearly impossible for someone like Ash; unless something else was essentially making him do it, not completely going along with his will."

Of course he was exaggerating slightly; but the three girls all nodded in agreement with him; as he was right… it did seem impossible, unless some other power was taking part in it somehow. Celestia's mind, whilst also on her raven-haired friend, it was also on something that her boss had told her before she had left.

**Flashback:**

"_When should I go?"_

_Giovanni smirked from his place behind the desk._

"_Now."_

_Celestia nodded before bowing and walking towards the door out of his office. Just before she stepped through the open door frame, she heard a voice call from behind her._

"_Just one last thing Celestia… if the target should show any signs of abnormal behavior; well, believe me, that's normal."_

_Celestia turned around and nodded, to him._

"_Thank you sir, I'll keep that in mind."_

_Giovanni nodded, before growling._

"_I SAID GO NOW!"_

_Needless to say, Celestia was no longer in the space she was just previously occupying._

**End of Flashback:**

'_So... This must be what Giovanni meant by strange behavior... But how does he know so much about Ash's mysterious abilities… and, for that matter… what does he want it for; and why is Ash suddenly acting this way?'_

Ash suddenly stopped in his tracks causing the rest of his company to nearly run into him. He closed his eyes slowly gaining the attention of the group. He quickly snapped them open and yelled out at Pikachu to shoot a thunderbolt at the bush. The mouse Pokémon on his trainers shoulder, looked uneasily down at his close friend, before nodding and doing as he was told; a certain blonde operative being sent flying a long ways away from the rest of them.

Ash merely kept walking as Oakley's screams could be heard from miles away, an uncaring expression placed upon his face. The rest of the group, Pikachu included; looked on at Ash in shock with their mouths open so wide that they almost looked like their jaws had become unhinged. Ash turned around to the rest of the group, when he noticed that they had stopped moving. Turning back around, he continued along the road, with a hand in the air, which was raised in a dismissive manner.

"What's the hold-up? Let's keep moving."

Not leaving any room for argument, Ash kept his pace up, not looking back again. Cynthia frowned at his behavior before running up to, and walking next to the raven-haired trainer.

"Ash; what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Cynthia frowned at his short and blunt answer.

"Are you sure Ash? I mean you seem a bit distant-"

"I SAID I'M OK, ALRIGHT!"

Cynthia gained a look of shock as she looked at Ash's now blue-glowing eyes. Ash quickly turned away and ran forward along the track leaving his best friend heartbroken on the ground.

"Ash..."

**Soon After:**

Ash and co. paid for their tickets, Ash taking the front of the group (as usual), and they all boarded to boat. Cynthia turned to Ash; so very tempted to speak, before she instead decided on merely looking down; the memories of the harsh rejection came back to her.

'_I should probably wait to speak to him later... But still why is he being so mean to us, and to, me?...'_

Brock looked over at Cynthia sadly when he saw her heart-broken expression on her face. Sighing he turned to look at Ash whom was looking over the ocean with Pikachu on one shoulder and Riolu on the other. Brock frowned at the suddenly uncaring boy and whether it was his fault or not; he knew that he needed to help bring him back to his senses. Well, that, and he was pretty pissed off himself.

Rushing over to the ledge where the teenager was standing, and he started shaking him by the shoulders; roughly. Leaning closely to his friends face; he spoke in calm, but restrained anger.

"Ash; what the hell is your problem?"

The raven-haired boy in question looked up in response, and instead of humoring him with a response, he merely stared back at Brock with eyes that looked dead to the world. Waiting for the position to change, for a few minutes, Ash said nothing; until realizing that the older male, wasn't about to let him go. He spoke in a voice that sounded to be void of well… everything.

"Please let go of me Brock."

Brock shook his head, resolutely.

"No; not until you tell me what's wrong."

The three girls all looked at the interaction with interest; something of which, only increased when Ash sighed and put his hand on Brocks shoulder.

"Fine... have it your way then…"

He then took the sleeve of Brock's vest and flipped him over, behind his head, in a test of strength that no one of his stature should have been able to achieve. The girls all gasped in unison before running over to the now injured Brock. Cynthia then turned to Ash, her eyes a mixture of shock and hurt.

"How could you do this Ash?"

Instead of an answer to her question Ash merely spoke in a monotone voice.

"We're here."

Walking off the boat Ash; kept along the track to where the gym supposedly was, and since there were little in the way of buildings on the island – it wasn't very hard to find. The girls looked at each other before sighing sadly and following Ash off of the boat, the three of them all carrying Brock together.

Ash pushed open the doors to the gym; a flood of light from the ceiling washing over him. A laugh emanated from the other side of the giant building, and traveled to the entrance.

"So... are you the two trainers that I have been hearing so much about?"

Ash made no reaction towards the question asked; instead his eyes merely started glowing a brilliant blue, as he pulled out his chosen poké-ball. Cynthia frowned at Ash and decided to speak for him.

"Yes, we are."

The elderly man laughed wholeheartedly before smirking.

"Alright then you two; I Blaine of the Cinnabar island gym accepts your challenge!"

***Insert awesome gym battle music here***

"Go, Ninetails! Go, Magmar!"

"Go, Gabite!"

"... Riolu."

The two fire types instantly began their intimidation tactics; as they started to stare down their competition. It was obvious however, that only Gabite was being intimidated, as Riolu merely looked at the opposing Pokémon as if they were under him. Magmar and Ninetails soon stopped their tactics, when they instead started to feel intimidated by the small blue-colored Pokémon.

Cynthia nodded her thanks to Ash who looked as if he didn't even notice. She gritted her teeth in anger before shouting out a command.

"Gabite, use-"

"Riolu, Mach Punch."

"RIOLU!"

His fist was encased in the energy built-up in his body, and was shot directly towards Ninetails; Cynthia's target, knocking it out in one blow. Everyone looked on at Ash and Riolu in shock… well apart from Cynthia who was glaring at him in anger.

"What the hell? What gives Ash? That was my target!"

Ash merely kept an even face, ignoring the flustered girl entirely, and instead speaking aloud three familiar words.

"Riolu, Mach Punch."

"RIOLU!"

Another fist was driven towards the other fire-type; only this time, the gym leader was ready. Smirking to himself, he yelled out to his Pokémon.

"Magmar; dodge by jumping into the air!"

The fire Pokémon jumped into the air; dodging the incoming fist... only to land on the ground; and getting hit by a second one in the process.

"No, Magmar!"

***End the awesome gym battle music***

"Pathetic."

Walking over to Blaine he made his presence known.

"Now, give me our damn badges."

Blaine quickly nodded and pulled out two fire-shaped badges from his pocket; giving them to Ash right afterwards. Ash nodded before walking away. Tapping Cynthia on the shoulder he put the badge into her hand.

"There you go; don't get in my way next time."

Leaving no room for argument, Ash left the building leaving his friends behind. Brock got up and shook his head. Looking confused at the girls he spoke.

"What did I miss?"

**Later at the Pokémon Centre:**

Ash and co. had checked in for the night. Ash ended up staying in the room by himself while the three girls stayed with Brock in the other one. He didn't have a problem with this however and just decided to turn in early for the night, his mind a maelstrom of different thought patterns and ideas…

_Ash looked around frantically as he heard screams from his friends. Following the sound of the screaming, he was put face-to-face with his friends on the floor; dead and unmoving. He ran towards them; a lump caught in the back of his throat, as it seemed as if his worst fears had been realized._

"_No guys! GUYS! They can't be dead, they just can't be-"_

_A laugh soon interrupted his tears._

"_Ve__ry good son..."_

_Ash looked around with a paranoid edge to his eyes._

"_Wh-who's there?"_

_The laugh just got louder as did the voice._

"_M__e of course… your father; who else?"_

"_Bu__-but I don't have a father... he disappeared… no one knows where he went to."_

_The laugh stopped before going back full force._

"_Y__ou thought I had died or something? Hahaha oh… Goodness no."_

"_W__ell then where are you? And why are my friends lying here... dead?"_

_The laugh returned again however it seemed to get farther away every second._

"_A__ll in due time son... All in due time... all in due time..."_

"_N__O WAIT!"_

_The voice and the laughter that had went along with it; both completely disappeared._

"_FATHER!"_

Ash woke up with sweat covering every inch of his body. Looking to his left, he saw that it was 5:00 in the morning. He began rubbing his eyes, before falling back onto his pillow; muffling his screaming, due to a severe migraine he suddenly fell ill to. He stopped screaming to catch his breath as he felt a flood of information fly through, and into his mind. They were memories of him, that he did not think existed. Things from being incredibly rude to his friends, to even beating up Brock, and getting the gym badge so cruelly… he couldn't remember any of the events that he was thinking of. He looked over to his bedside table, where his open badge case was located, and it was then that his eyes widened in shock and horror.

The fire badge was there; in perfect condition.

He couldn't hold back the tears that racked through his body.

**Meanwhile:**

Giovanni grinned from his place, next to a window overlooking the area from a fairly low height. Lacing his fingers together; he placed his head on his hands and smirked when he thought back to the show of strength that he has been waiting, oh so very long for.

'_All I had to do was look into his head in order to see what his worst fear was. Obviously it's his friend's safety that he is most worried about... I just have to use this to my advantage, and soon enough, I will have him completely defenseless.'_

The evil genius's musings were abruptly interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. Switching it on; he was treated with a voice from the other side.

"Sir, I am here to report."

Giovanni noted the strain that the blonde operative sounded to be going through, even from just speaking a single sentence. Raising an eyebrow, he waited for her to continue. Nodding, she did.

"I was only able to tail him for about 10 minutes or so; but during that time he seemed to be… distanced from his friends and was... awfully rude I must say... well that's all I really got to see admittedly, before he lunged at me, _Again_." She sighed." "…and sent me flying once more…"

Giovanni's smirk quickly turned into a large grin at the new information.

"Excellent job Oakley... he has progressed ahead of schedule and soon he should be heading back to where it all started, that is when I will be ready."

Oakley's expression changed to one of confusion at that statement.

"Sir?"

Giovanni got up from the back seat of the car, and stood in front of a large and imposing building. Carrying the brief case with him, he stepped through the front door; smirking the whole way.

"I think it's time for the new Viridian Gym leader to finally get his act together."

* * *

Note (05/01/13): This is the updated version of this chapter that I decided to do when I started to re-work this story. Well I am pushing myself to edit the rest of the chapters, and finish writing the new one – so far two done today; hopefully gonna finish the last two as well, and I can meet my goal xD. So yeah… I edited a bunch of crap here; too many to list actually xD, so yeah… anyways: I'll hopefully see you guys later :) bai


	13. Chapter 12

**I... am running out of ideas here, I don't own Pokémon, shocker right? Wrong!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – The Plan Falls into Place**

Ash had woken up early and was currently outside with his Pokémon. They all looked tired and so did he. Sweat was dripping down his shirtless body while he spared with Kirlia. Zorua was taking on Pikachu while Dratini was against Flareon. Riolu, the only fighting-type Pokémon amongst them, was looking over the battles and giving tips when necessary.

This was the scene that Ash's friends had woken up to. The moment that they went outside all the girls started drooling at Ash's physique while Brock got an envious look in his eyes. When Ash saw the group he took in a deep breath before he returned his Pokémon, Riolu included – well, minus Pikachu; who happily jumped on his master's shoulder.

Ash then exhaled before he spoke. He wasn't sure if what happened, really happened… but he was going to do this anyway; in order to test if what he saw, really did occur.

"Guys... I know that I have been acting like a jerk and I just wanted to apologize... I don't know why I said or why I did those things to you guys, and I know that you probably won't be able to forgive me this quickly but... I really am sorry."

Ash then felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"It's about time you came around... Idiot."

Cynthia smiled at him before placing a kiss on his forehead. This managed to achieve three things:

It made Ash blush heavily

It caused Brock to enter his depressed state... _again _

And finally... It pissed the living hell out of the other two girls.

"Hey! Let me kiss Ash too!"

"Yeah; me too!"

Cynthia was pushed aside by the other two jealous girls who went through the job of showering their crush with kisses. Cynthia gnashed her teeth at the two girls for ruining the moment. She ran back and pushed the two girls to the ground, and proceeded to pummel them, an action of which, they gladly returned.

Ash sighed before smiling slightly.

"It's good to be back!" _'Whatever that really means, though… I don't know…'_

***Later on the boat back to Pallet***

Cynthia and Ash were busy conversing with each other; the later just now realizing how much he truly missed the girls company. Sabrina and Celestia, on the other hand; had decided to form a temporary alliance, hell-bent on getting Ash away from the blonde haired girl. Once he was away from Cynthia however; there was no holding back. And Brock? Well… he was having a very deep conversation with his Geodude… Poor guy. (xD)

"We will be arriving in Pallet Town momentarily!"

Ash and co. nodded to one other; before walking to the front of the boat where it docked. They walked off, only to be greeted by Ash's smiling mother. She gave Ash a hug; something in which he happily returned, missing her greatly.

Delia smiled at her son's attitude recovery, before grinning at the group of five; happiness obvious.

"Well, good news kids! The Vermillion City gym leader just arrived back into the gym the other day! You can challenge him tomorrow, when the gym opens its doors again; I hope that you're both ready!"

Ash and Cynthia nodded to each other. Their conversations on the boat had been namely revolving around the battle that they would soon undergo. The Vermillion gym leader uses 6 against 6 battles due to the fact that it's the last gym; so a challenge is in order. In addition to this; the gym leader apparently uses a bunch of different Pokémon so they decided that they should use a variety of Pokémon as well.

Since Ash hadn't used Dragonair much since she evolved, the dragon-type would surely be used. Kirlia and most likely Zorua as well due to a combination they had planned.

They had decided that Cynthia should stick with Gabite, Tyranitar and also Gastly, in order for their thought-out plan to become a reality.

Delia saw the determined look in her son's eyes and couldn't help but smile sadly; memories that she would much rather forget, coming to the front of her mind. She quickly wiped the sad look off of her face, in that one instance; before anyone noticed, and smiled whole-heartedly again.

"Alright you kids – in you go; I made us a feast to celebrate you all getting so close to the League!"

The group quickly hurried into the open door and promptly sat themselves down in the dining room where Mr. Mime was cleaning. It was at that point in time that Delia walked into the kitchen; coming back with a bunch of different, delicious looking foods. This promptly caused everyone's (mainly Ash's) mouths to water at the enticing sights and smells.

"This looks great mom!"

Everyone else nodded in agreement causing her to smile at their antics.

They didn't waste any time and began ploughing down the incredible food like there was no tomorrow. Delia smiled silently to herself, eating at a moderate pace, and just enjoying the mood that the room had become such a big part of… that is, before she noticed a slight streak of bright blue on Ash's normally raven-colored hair. She coughed on her food, before quickly washing it down with some water that she had in her glass. Her eyes widened in shock as a billion possibilities flew past her mind.

'_N__o... It can't be… That bastard-'_

"Mom, are you ok?"

Delia took a deep breath, before smiling once again; and nodding. She turned towards her son and his friends' worried faces and relived them. "Yes… sorry if I worried you; just went down the wrong hole is all!"

The kids seemed content with that answer, and so they went back to their conversation. Meanwhile Delia shook her head with confidence. _'No there is no way that would be the case… not after all that…' _She then went back to eating and conversing – the worry not leaving no matter how much she tried to convince herself that it was alright.

***Later That Night***

Brock and Sabrina were sleeping in the guest room whilst Celestia offered to sleep on the couch. Delia was sleeping soundly in her room while Cynthia was sleeping on an air-mat that was located next to Ash's bed. Said blonde was fast asleep; leaving our raven-haired hero as the only one still awake. He sighed as he ran a hand through his head.

"I tried to hide it with some of my other hair but I think she noticed it."

It wasn't hard to figure out, that he was referring to the blue streak that was predominantly going down the right side of his head. Tip-toeing down the hall quietly, he went to the bathroom, in order to examine the current state of his hair. Another streak of blue looked to be starting on the other side of his head.

He sighed before ruffling his hair in vain, in an attempt to try and cover it up before heading back to his bed. Lying down on his bed, he smiled at Pikachu who was curled up next to his arm. Closing his eyes, and slowing down his breathing, he felt the clutches of sleep overtake him, as his mind left the conscious world, and entered another one entirely.

***The Next Day***

Ash looked around tiredly, judging by the rising sun and a significant lack of Cynthia… that it was almost noon. Aka, he had slept in much later than planned. Yawning loudly; he stretched and got his tired body, out from his bed. Walking over to the bathroom; he had a shower before putting on his clothes and going downstairs. Just before leaving, he stopped to examine his hair in the mirror; doing his best to cover the blue strands of hair, as he could.

The moment he rushed downstairs, he ran over to the breakfast table; the tasty smells of his mother's cooking making his mouth water.

"Morning sleepy-head!"

He pouted at Cynthia's nick-name for him before finally laughing alongside her; his mother smirking at them, knowingly, from behind. Ash wasted no time in digging in; eating as much food as a small army eats, in only five minutes. Delia merely smiled at her son's enthusiasm; right before a streak of blue passed by her eye-sight, causing her to frown momentarily.

However, this time, Ash caught it; and he knew that there was something bothering his mom more than just what's been going on… although he wasn't sure what. Not wanting her to catch on to what he was thinking however, he masked his own expression with a fake smile, that no one in the area managed to pick up on…

No one, except for Cynthia…

***On the Road to Vermillion... Again***

Ash took a deep breath, before stretching and laughing to no one in particular.

"Man this sure feels nostalgic, doesn't it Pikachu?"

"Pika, Pikachu!" The furry mouse agreed with his master, happily. Cynthia smiled at the pair before running up to the both of them; leaning forward as she did so.

"It'll be nostalgic for me too once we actually get there, after all that's where I had first met you!"

Ash smiled at her joking demeanor; as the two then started to talk about stuff not relating to battles for once. Sabrina was busy being jealous as she stood next to a bored Brock and a spaced out Celestia who seemed to be in deep thought. (That's a first, huh?)

Noticing this, Sabrina turned towards rose-haired friend; and spoke, her voice laced with worry. "Are you ok Celestia?"

She seemed to snap out of whatever trance; she was in, and smiled towards the psychic-type user. "Yeah I'm alright; sorry… I just spaced out there for a second there."

Despite what was said however; Sabrina could tell that something wasn't quite as right as Celestia claimed.

***The Previous Night***

Celestia was currently in the bathroom; located in the Ketchum household, holding a phone next to her ear. Since everyone was asleep, it was obviously the perfect time, in her mind, to make this call.

"Celestia, may I ask, why it is that you are calling? Is there something that needs my attention?"

Taking a deep breath, the pink-haired operative continued talking.

"Well yes, actually… first of all; Ash's emotions seem to be returning to normal and..." She paused for a second, before continuing. "Well, I don't actually know if this important or not; but, he seems to have gained streak of blue in his hair… and it looks like he is trying his best to hide it."

There was silence on the other side for a second before loud resounding laughter could be heard; followed by a deep voice.

"Yes… thank you for bringing this to my attention Celestia; that is a very good development indeed…" He stopped to contemplate something before putting the phone by his mouth once again. "In fact… I think that this could not have happened; a moment too soon… after all you will all be reaching the Vermillion Gym tomorrow correct?"

"Ye-yes that is the plan sir."

She could almost hear the smirk on his face through the phone. Gathering up her courage, she spoke up again.

"Um... sir if I may ask; why are you so fixated on us getting to the gym tomorrow? What is going to happen?"

A few seconds of unbearable silence later and suddenly loud laughter erupted and she was treated with the answer that she was afraid of.

"Well… let's just let it be a surprise alright?"

Celestia sighed knowing that there would be no way to argue with him anymore. Giovanni then stopped his maniacal laughter; turning serious once again.

"Is that all?"

Celestia nodded and spoke, through the mouth-piece.

"Yes, sir."

"Very well, keep up the good work; and I shall see you tomorrow."

The last thing she remembered hearing from him, was the maniacal laughter as, she dropped her phone; the shock and horror too much for her to handle.

'_See you tomorrow?'_

***Present Time***

Celestia sighs before running a hand through her some stray hair that had fell over one of her eyes. Looking to her left, she is met with a sign that says the following: 'Vermillion City 200 Metres away'. Her mouth hung open at that news; how long had she been day dreaming?

Well needless to say it didn't take them long to reach their destination; and soon enough, the beautiful buildings of Vermillion looked back at them; the half-built Pokémon Centre in the middle of it all. Ash and Cynthia look at each other and sweat drop, uneasily. Laughing weakly they spoke in perfect unison.

"Yep, this is certainly nostalgic alright..."

Walking over to the sign on the 8th and final gym; the sign which had appeared to be closed for so long, now read 'OPEN'. Ash and Cynthia nod to each other; right before yanking the door open. The moment they did so, however, a large net came from the inside of the building and pulled them all in before anyone else noticed. (Now, you may be wondering how they did this? Well… they're team rocket; they are good at what they do what can I say? Uhhh never mind… Forget I ever said anything).

Meanwhile; inside the large gym's interior – our heroes were valiantly trying to escape… that is to say; getting their Pokémon to pointlessly use their attacks on it, seeing as they weren't working, instead of actually attempting to find a way out themselves. GENIUS!

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt, again!"

"PIKACHU!"

The bolt of lightning that was shot merely ended up bouncing back, and hitting the poor mouse in the face.

"Pikachu! Are you ok?-"

"So, how are you all enjoying your stay so far?"

Everyone looked down from their place in the air; the net having suspended them fairly high up. They were met with the face of a tall brown-haired man in a suit, surrounded by an army of at least fifty nameless grunts. Ash quickly gets up from his place at the bottom of the net, and runs forward; yelling at the unknown criminals, as he did so.

"Who are you? And why are you doing this to us?"

The tall brown-haired man merely laughed in response, deciding the humor the boy.

"My name… is Giovanni; or as I'm better known; the leader of Team Rocket and one of the Viridian City's traveling gym leaders… one of which; if you couldn't tell… you wont be battling today… so sorry about that."

The smirk never left his face as he listed off his taunts; promptly achieving the desired effect of pissing Ash off. His smirk only increased at that, and so he continued.

"Why I am doing this, however, is for me to know and you to find out."

He then turned around to one of the three people in the front of the army, in different colored suits, and spoke.

"Please move our rowdy friends here to our bases prison... oh but make sure the rude one gets transported separately."

The Rocket Operative nodded, and followed his underlings, as they pulled the unwilling trainer out of the bag, forcing him to watch as the entire net was moved to a new location; alien to everyone inside. He fell to his knees as he saw all his friends; human and Pokémon alike, getting moved to another location, just before he felt a swift chop to his neck and his entire world went black.

***Meanwhile***

Giovanni smirked on board the ship going back to his hideout.

"So Ash, it's been about 10 years, and we finally meet again."

He laughed loudly to himself, as he clenched his fist tightly, the cracking, reverberating across the whole room.

"And this time; I won't let you escape my grasp…"

* * *

**PLEASE READ THE PART I LABEL DOWN BELOW its IMPORTANT! (Not after these edits it's not xD)**

Well, um... hey guys how's it going? Yeah, yeah I know its been a _little _while I mean come on its not like I haven't updated in around 7 months- holy crap!

Alright yeah so lets just say that entering senior high hit me pretty hard and it was hard to find any time to update. I know that this was super short and all but I wanted to finally get something after 7 MONTHS... man...

Anyway I have a couple things I should probably say regarding things that people critic on in my story:

**HERE IS THE IMPORTANT PART:**

Alright so here are the main things that people critic on when they comment on my story:

The ages and the romances along with that: Alright now this one I was just not thinking of when I first made this story. Just like the plot which just popped into my mind out of nowhere the thought to keep the ages the same just seemed to come naturally however I can understand people thinking that they are too young for a relationship so I have thought of a way around that... *ahem* sequel *ahem* so yeah that just popped into my mind as well but I think it would make more sense to just make a sequel where all the characters are older and have the romance really take over then. For now it will just be innocent and stupid Ash... well alright he isn't really innocent but you get the picture.

Numerous Pokémon mistakes: there are about a billion instances where people have commented on and said things like 'how do they know that move' or whatever but the mistake that I just keep on doing no matter how many times people have told me is say that Ralts and Kirlia are dual grass and psychic types... really? I feel pretty stupid considering that I thought I knew that, but whatever.

Finally Ash's attitude: Now if you were talking about before a recent chapter (like 2 chapters ago I think) then that's probably just my bad writing and Ash is majorly OOC, sorry! But if you are talking about a recent chapter where Ash is, i don't know, super angry or something don't worry everything will be explained in due time!

Phew! Sorry for that little rant there but I just felt like I had to get that off my chest and also sorry for the shorter chapter, i said that earlier but im gonna say it again.

I'm finally getting used to high school so expect an update schedule that, while not frequent, is at least more-so than once every 7 months... Geez!

Anyway here is my line:

Please R&R nicely and,

See ya!

Note (05/01/13): This is the updated version of this chapter that I decided to do when I started to re-work this story. Holy Crap… I managed to edit about 3 chapters all in one day, and get all my school stuff organized for school tomorrow… damn xD – well anyway, not much changed in this one admittedly, as this one was a bit better than some of the others, but anyways… I gotta go and write the new addition to the story so yeah ;) – hopefully see you guys later :)


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Even if it has been about a year or so, I still don't own Pokémon ;) :D

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Where to go now...?**

"Ugh… crap… where the hell am I…?" A pair of tired eyes struggled to flutter open as the body, in question forced itself into the realms of reality. Four dark grey walls met his downed eyes, with the only illuminating property to the room; coming from small gaps in the metal bars, acting as a small window on the steel door to the left of him. Looking around, he sighed in resignation, as he realized that, the door in question; proved to be the only way that he could ever find himself out of the confinement that he had unwillingly become trapped in. He swore under his breath and went to rub his eyes; stopping half-way through, from the realization that he was chained to the wall behind him. He bit his lip – hard, before attempting to push off the ground and get himself free. Desperation soon began eating its way through his words; and making his actions that much more forceful. He kept pushing, the metal tearing into his tender skin, as his moves became that much sporadic and loud-

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP YOU STUPID BRAT?"

Said 'brat' winced at the outburst that sounded from outside the door. Turning his head in the direction of the sound's origin, he narrowed his eyes; waiting for further movement to be made. The door suddenly swung open, and a woman of very respectable height with gravity-defying, red hair, walked through the now open door frame. She smirked condescendingly, down at the boy whom had found his way into the most unfortunate situation. Ash didn't find his current living arrangements to be quite as amusing as the older woman seemed to find it to be, and, as such, kept his glare up, not willing to let up and show any weakness in the face of defeat. Finally, sensing it was enough; Jessie looked away from his eyes, chuckling into her hand as she did so.

"So, how have you been enjoying yourself so far? Ashy-boyyyyy?"

Ash cringed at the horrific; honorific attached the end of his name, and resisted the urge to vomit as he spoke back; his voice wavering from the effort needed.

"Shut it Jessie; just where the hell am I, and why am I here anyway?"

The redhead merely smirked wider at his complaints. Not quite the desired reaction that Ash had hoped for when he sent an insult her way. Instead, she just continued as if he had never said anything against her in the first place.

"So I heard that you and the boss had a little talk, hm? Mind telling me what that was about?"

Her expression was so fake that it almost looked plastic to him, however her smile was genuine, creating a strange paradoxical contrast that Ash found himself lost thinking about – obviously too long for Jessie's taste, if the red slap mark was anything to go by.

"I said – TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED BRAT?"

It was obvious that Jessie was taking this quite seriously, but he couldn't imagine any reason as to why… not that he could actually admit to truly caring; but it certainly did pique his curiosity, as it seemed so alien to him. Sighing deeply, he decided to; either as a form of pity or annoyance (he couldn't tell), relay to her the events of what the two of them had talked about.

"He didn't say much to me honestly – we just talked about some shit to do with what I am currently up to in my journey, where I went to just before here-" "Yeah… and…?"

Ash scowled at the unaccounted outburst, and resigned himself; to merely glare at the older woman before continuing, albeit unwilling.

"You know; the more I think about it, the more I realize that I don't really know why or what he wanted to talk about. I mean, whilst important… all that we actually discussed were my friends' fates', something about some stupid prophecy, and what will happen to my Pokémon-" "Hold on brat, what was the last part?"

Ash growled and muttered a few choice words under his breath before repeating the last part again. "We talked about what would happen to my Pokémon-" "No idiot - the part before it."

Ash was ready to scream at her but bit his tongue and went back a bit. "You mean to do with some type of prophecy?" Jessie nodded, and so he continued.

"Well he didn't say too much honestly, just something to do with some legendary Pokémon and that I need to be involved somehow… I think it had something to do with creating one… for some strange reason…"

Jessie's expression was something akin to that of shock and… pity? He didn't get to observe her expressions too much however, as he refused to look her way for any longer than he had to, his pride stopping him. Jessie, looked to be thinking about something; right before shaking her head, and wiping off any other form of expression that she may have just worn. She quickly took a deep breath, before advancing towards the chained-up boy; her mind made up. Ash however, did not trust the redhead, and instead, decided to back-up against the wall, afraid of what she might do to him. He wasn't able to struggle for long however, as she put her hand's onto his shoulders and halted his movements; bringing his face closer to hers and looking directly in his eyes, a strange look of compassion placed on her face.

"Listen brat, we may not be on the same side here, and I don't like you very much, nor your friends or Pokémon… however, that doesn't mean I'm heartless and I refuse to allow an innocent boy such as yourself to have to go through with something like that."

Ash looked at her, shock evident on his face, his expression becoming that much more pronounced when she unlocked the chains binding his wrists and feet. He had no idea what was going on or what was causing Jessie to act this way. Getting up slowly, and rubbing his sore ligaments, he looked at her with puzzlement causing her to growl and yell at him. "Hurry brat; get out before I change my mind. Your friends are in the sub-holding chamber just below this room, with your Pokémon… take this key and go!"

Ash caught the incoming chain of keys and nodded, questions swirling in his brain, but a small smile marring his features. "Thanks."

A blonde haired girl grunted as she pushed herself off of the cold, hard ground; dust entering her lungs as she tried her hardest to figure out what was going on, in her disoriented state. She rubbed her eyes rather harshly; and adjusted to the dark atmosphere that she had found herself in. To her, looked like a cell, with dark grey walls surrounding her. (That might be, because it is). It was in that moment that she spotted a couple bodies lying just a few feet away from her. She quickly ran towards them and shook them awake with obvious effort.

"Sabrina! Brock! Damn it; come on, wake up!"

Sabrina's eyes fluttered open at that point and she looked straight at the girl who shook her awake. "Cynthia – where are we? What happened? Where's Ash or Celestia?"

Cynthia quickly hugged the other girl and shook her own head as a negative, claiming to not know anything more than she does. They both started conversing, albeit quietly, with each other for a while, before realizing that they still hadn't managed to rouse their older friend from the clutches of sleep; having forgotten about him (poor guy…). It took a lot of shaking, and an eventual slap for them to wake the older man up, who jumped with start; hitting the ceiling in the process due to his height, and his incredible vertical-leap-ability I might add.

"OWWWWWWWW-" "shhhhhh!"

The sudden outburst from Brock was quickly silenced by two well-placed hands on his mouth and a unified 'shh' from his two female friends whom he had found himself with. He wisely kept quiet and nodded as he forced down the pain that was currently shooting through his cranium at that point in time. Taking a deep breath he addressed the two.

"Where are we? What happened? Where's Celestia or Ash, for that matter? AND WHAT'S THAT LOOK FOR?"

The two were busy giving him the annoyed look, before the blonde one sighed and explained that they both had no idea why they were there either, nor where their friends were. Brock looked down in resignation, knowing that none of them would be able to get out, unless by some incredibly convenient miracle would present itself-

"Hey guys! I'm here to get you out!" (Well speak of the devil)

All three bodies looked towards the thick bars that were preventing them from their freedom. As they did so; they were faced with a familiar raven-haired boy whom was grinning ear-to-ear.

"ASH-" "shhhhhh!"

This time it was Ash who promptly shut everyone up. "I just barely managed to sneak my way in – there are grunts everywhere, and I don't have my Pokémon yet; we have to keep it down."

The other three nodded and waited patiently as their saviour unlocked the cell door… only to get tackled by two overly affectionate bodies, who were happy to finally be free of the stuffy room, that they had no intention of becoming anymore familiar with. He laughed happily before hugging them back, and helping them all up to their feet, shaking hands with Brock when he got back up. He then turned around, and motioned for them to follow him quickly down the hall.

"We'll have to keep it down if we don't want to get caught… Jessie told me that the Pokémon should be held, just up ahead-" "Wait… Jessie?"

Ash turned to look at his friends whom had stopped running, in order to give him a questioning look. Searching for a door, he nodded and threw it open, pulling them all inside, and forcing them to keep running behind him.

"Yeah; Team Rocket Jessie… to be honest, I find it really strange myself… but she did get me out of my cell; and she seemed genuine to me – but even if she wasn't, I don't think any of us can deny that just getting the chance to get out of those stupid cells is better than nothing, right?"

The other three looked at each other, before nodding in admittance, knowing that even if this is a trap; it was probably better than just staying behind in that stupid cell any day. Ash's proclamation quickly broke the rest of the group out of any trains' of thought that they may have been following.

"There they are!"

The rest of the group looked in front of them; being faced with a massive cage, containing all of their Pokémon. At the sight of their trainers, the creatures instantly became howling, barking, and/or screeching for joy; alerting the grunts near the area that they needed to get over there, and fast. Ash quickly took the small gap of time that he had, and fiddled with the large key-chain, before finally finding a working key, and unlocking the cage door; just as a large number of Rocket Grunts entered the room. The small army looked towards the 4 people and their Pokémon, who were grinning; an evil gleam in their eyes as they faced the army of pathetic Zubat and Koffing. The grunt General, in the front, took a deep intake of breath before muttering one word, barely audibly.

"Shit."

* * *

"Attention! Attention! Intruders have been detected, heading towards Lab 3 on Floor 1. Path chosen indicates one of a wish to escape. Interception is recommended; repeat – interception is recommended."

Giovanni merely smirked at the automated message, and walked from his side of the room and into the centre. Popping some of the bones in his back, into place; he began preparing himself for the battle that was just around the corner.

* * *

The group of unlikely trainers was currently running their way through the winding corridors, their destination set. Firing Water Guns, and Dragon Rage's, left and right at the countless grunts that lined the halls, they never slowed down their pace; Gabite, Vaporeon, Pikachu and Flareon all out of their poké-balls. Ash looked down at the map that they had nicked off of a grunt a while back and yelled out to those running behind him.

"The exit should be right after the next room… if we make it we'll be home free!"

The group nodded at Ash's assessment, just as they reached two large, and imposing doors; signifying the room that they were looking for. Without looking back, Ash threw open the doors, and leapt through, his friends doing the same… or so he thought.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Ash looked back; startled, as all of his friends were suddenly grabbed from behind by a hidden group of grunts. All of the pokemon that they had out, were forcibly returned, and their pok-balls were taken off of their persons, laughing coming from the other end of the room. Ash looked ahead, and saw the man who had been orchestrating this whole capture; smirking cockily at the younger man. Narrowing his eyes, Ash took a deep breath before calmly speaking.

"Why are you doing this to us? And what do you want from us?"

The older man smirked before humouring the young teenager.

"Well, I think you'll find, my young friend – that those statements are mutually exclusive, and that they affect each other; wouldn't you say?"

Ash growled in response, trying his best to ignore his friends cries of help from behind him; knowing that so long as he kept stalling for time, nothing would happen to them… hopefully. Giovanni's smirk faded soon however, and he instead settled on holding a grim line as his only real facial expression. He spoke; slowly and coolly.

"I have already said that my motives are for me to know, and for you to find out… however; I suppose since we are all gathered here I suppose that I can elaborate as to why I need you here."

He motioned towards one of the multiple scientists on the left side of the room to demonstrate something. Nodding to his superior, her clicked a few buttons on the largest computer in the room, before standing back, as the ceiling opened up and a large suspended tube, full of green liquid came down. Nobody moved as Giovanni laughed and spoke.

"This here beauty, is something that I have been working on for many years now… 10 actually." He paused. "And, it's something that, well once you see it working for yourself, you will know… however, I can't achieve my goal without some form of special energy… energy that resembles a soul, if you will." He looked up and narrowed his eyes at the raven-haired male in front of him. He took a few, slow steps towards his opponent before pulling out a poké-ball from his belt.

"Yes, Ash; I want to harness the power of the Aura which has been blessed upon you of all people. I need you in order to complete my goal, and if you don't do as I say…" He trailed off, before motioning towards one of his subordinates, holding Cynthia, to pull out a gun and place it, particularly threateningly-like on her temple. Ash trembled with rage at the trembling girl before his eyes started glowing blue. Giovanni smirked at the reaction, before taking a step forward, and giving instructions.

"Yes, Ash that is what I require from you – but much more than that. I need you to give your entire Aura into this… and as such, we must have a Pokémon battle, for that is the thing that you, above all else put your soul into." He smirked before waiting for Ash's response. The raven-haired teenager paused for a second, before looking up, and narrowing his eyes again.

"Alright, you win Giovanni… but I will only do it, if Cynthia fights with me."

Giovanni was about to yell back the younger male for the audacity to pick his own conditions, before going back to his normal, cocky self; realizing how he could use the request to his advantage. Agreeing to the terms; he motioned for the grunt to let go of the girl giving her, her poké-balls back. She slowly walked forward, and eventually ended up, standing next to Ash, who looked to be freaking out. She took his hand into hers and gave it a tight squeeze, smiling at him as she did so. He looked back at her smiling face for a few seconds longer, before mirroring her emotion, and looking towards the Rocket boss; determination obvious.

"Let's go!-" "Ahhh, not so fast, my kind sir."

Ash looked up at Giovanni, surprised by the comment, and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. The brown-haired man wiggled his finger back and forth, just before speaking once again.

"I don't think that two against one is truly fair, wouldn't you agree my dear friends, hmm?"

Neither answered him, both afraid for their lives, and angry at being treated like animals. Giovanni laughed again, before putting his hand straight into the air; calling out a name that shook Ash's being right to the core.

"Celestia; come out here please, and help me defeat these stupid kids."

"No… it cant be…"

Everyone looked on in pain, and in horror, as the girl that they had befriended and called their own; walked out of the shadows located by the entrance – her head down, and her posture diminished. She looked up at the two, and no matter the circumstances, Ash fell victim to the sadness that those eyes contained, and he knew that there had to be a proper explanation to all this. Letting go of Cynthia's hand; he pulled out his chosen poké-ball, and enlarged it. His eyes glowing blue with fury and determination, he narrowed them before throwing the sphere, encased in his hand; onto the ground.

"LET'S GO!"

***Cue Rocket Boss Theme Here* **

Dragonair, stood proud in front of her trainer; staring down her human opposition who had yet to send anything out. As if timed that way, Cynthia's Gabite, Celestia's Gallade, and Giovanni's Nidoking, were all sent out at the same time; the make-shift arena, suddenly going silent. The first move was quickly cast.

"Dragonair; shoot Hyper Beam at those two – do as much damage as you possibly can, right off the bat!"

The dragon-type nodded, before charging and shooting a white beam, at remarkable speed. A speed which, unfortunately, just wasn't fast enough, as it missed both of its targets completely. Ash ground his teeth together in annoyance, before telling his Dragon-type to get out of the way, of the incoming psychic and poison-type attacks. With the help of Gabite, they flew away from the strike, and went back into their original positions, slightly tired, but not at all spent.

Ash narrowed his eyes in aggravation at the obvious stand-still, before shouting out another attack command, watching it backfire and send the Pokémon in question flying back into his teammates'. He grunted at the exertion that this was obviously going to cause him.

This was going to be a long battle.

On the other side of the room; Brock and Sabrina watched on desperately as their closest friends' fought for their lives, and they couldn't do a damn thing about it. They kept watching even as both of their starting Pokémon were knocked out, and they had to send out Kirlia and Tyranitar, only for them to get sent flying as well. Brock could see that the team work between Ash and Cynthia was non-existent as the power was threatening to take Ash's mind over again, and it was fighting with his ability to command his Pokémon successfully.

Looking over to his left, he could see that Sabrina had come to much the same result as he had, as she was finding it difficult to watch as well. He sighed at the sounds of his two friends having to send out their final two Pokémon, before lowering his head; not seeing that anything short of a miracle would save them now. It in the precise moment that Zorua was knocked out, that he heard something.

He looked up at the sound of the scream.

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!"

Everyone looked towards Ash in shock as his body started to glow brighter than anyone had thought possible. Even Giovanni grunted at the bright light in obvious pain and effort. Shielding his eyes, he started laughing as he looked at a gauge that was put onto the front of the large green-colored tank, suddenly started filling up at a rapid rate. Looking towards the boy in question, he could see him struggling to keep his power under control and his consciousness alive. He smirked at the attempts the blonde haired girl, did in order to try and help her friend through the unimaginable pain. Laughing, he returned his Pokémon, before walking slowly and surely towards the defenseless pair in front of him. He reached down to pick up Ash by the scruff of his neck- just as a Hyper Beam that seemed to come out of nowhere: blew up the large canister behind him.

He let go of the young male and screamed in horror as all of the work that he had been doing for the past ten years, suddenly got destroyed in front of him. Looking around wildly, no one could see what could have caused the explosion, until everyone's eyes rested onto a sizable hole in the wall, right by the entrance; the only place where it could have been shot from. The other mystery of who shot the beam was quickly revealed as well, as a voice suddenly echoed out of nowhere.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

A Dragonite, the size of which, one could only imagine, burst through the wall; a brown-haired woman on the top of it, her face the image of pure fury. Everyone's eyes widened as the mysterious trainer was revealed. Yelling out a command, the dragon-type started blowing up more things than just the large tube; computers, infrastructure, and other Team Rocket grunts – all thrown sky-high as the attacker quickly made the whole building look like a tornado had just ran through it. Brock and Sabrina quickly ran over to Cynthia and Ash, helping the two exhausted individuals to stand up; in order to watch the carnage that was busy taking place. Soon only Giovanni and Celestia were the only two Team Rocket members, left standing.

Dragonite, landed in front of the frightened teens, as a form of protection; as the trainer atop its head spoke in a threatening tone. "For the crimes that you have caused against these four; and so many countless others – you must be judged." Pointing her Dragonite to Giovanni, it narrowed its eyes before charging yet another Hyper Beam. Giovanni, for only the second time in his life; felt true terror… and it was against this 'troublesome woman', once again. Gnashing his teeth together, he yelled towards his only conscious subordinate in a last-ditch effort to survive.

"CELESTIA: GET US OUT OF HERE, NOW!"

The young agent nodded; her molecular structure, breaking down and rearranging itself, before everyone's eyes, as it suddenly turned into that of a Pokémon, nobody but the two adults had ever seen before. In fear of hitting the girl, the beam faltered slightly, giving the two criminals enough time to escape; leaving the large broken room, in an awkward silence. The trainer on Dragonite, turned down to the four on the ground, and addressed them, by name.

"Alright, you four; let's get you home – I think you've had enough excitement for one day, wouldn't you say?"

They all nodded dumbly, and after returning their respective Pokémon, they climbed onto the back of the large creature. The ride back to the Ketchum residence was a silent one. Once they eventually did reach the yard; the large dragon-type Pokémon was returned back into the small sphere of which it was originally sent out from. Leading the group of four teenagers into the living room, the trainer sat down on the chair opposite to the couch. They all sat down onto the large piece of furniture; so very dazed and confused… not knowing what's going on.

Putting down her tea-cup, Delia looked towards the four disoriented teens and sighed.

"Alright… you four deserve an explanation for as to what's going on… and I think that you have all waited long enough and suffered far too much, to be kept in the dark any longer."

She looked towards them; her eyes glowing a brilliant blue, shocking all those present as she continued.

"If we want closure, well then you need information… and I'll be the one to give it to you… to all of you."

* * *

Authors Note: Well… hey guys :p… *crickets*… you guys can do better than that… *one clap* YAYYYY HEY GUYS! :D *sobs* :3 *cough*… Anyways… I'm finally back, and f*ckin' better than ever. :D This is officially one of the longest chapters of the story – and I actually have plot now. That's not all – I went back, and edited every single chapter of this story, so now it's shaping up to be something that I am truly becoming proud of; not just something I scraped together because I felt like it. (Well ok, it's that too… but still xD) And I've not just changed things such as grammar and crap – I've changed plot crucial elements, so now I legitimately, have a plot to do with the aura, and explanations as to what the different characters (Cynthia included), are doing there. So; its honestly your choice, if you've read up until this chapter before, to go back and re-read all that stuff again – I don't want to force you, although some things later on, you may not understand… you should though… xDD… although either way; if you have read this chapter, as a comeback from reading my story at an earlier point in time… thank you so much :) – that goes for if you are new too, of course :p thanks a bunch mate :D, so yeah… I'm not going to go ahead and say that I'm going to update every week; because those are just words, and I haven't been able to stick by them before… Instead I'm going to just show you all, by writing; something which I truly do enjoy now that I have re-edited this story to be more to my liking again… so yeah… I'll hopefully see you guys next week, when some of the crap is revealed – and I gotta be honest, I'm pretty proud of myself for coming up with some of those ideas ;) :D

BTWWWWW - I have two requests for you guys, if any of you wouldn't mind going through with it... first of all: I don't have a book cover for this thing xD so I was wondering if someone wouldn't mind sending me a drawing of a young Ash and Cynthia? Anything else on top of those two is fine too... but that's the basis :) - Oh, and I was also wondering, if any of you guys wouldn't mind being a beta-reader for me... rules:

1. You need to have a story or something like that, that I can look through, to make sure that you guys are good at writing... of course you are all better at writing than me but... *sob* shaddup :'(

and 2. I'm gonna be blunt, you need to have Skype or something along those lines, because I'm sorry but I don't feel like PM'ing you guys constantly just to get shit done so yeah...

Just Private Message me if you are interested on either of those things, and I'll take a look - thanks so much! :)

Hopefully see you guys next time ;) :D - bye :)


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Whether it be, the past, present, or the future: I haven't, don't, and won't ever own Pokemon :3 so yeah :D

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Pre-Dated Events – Part I**

_She looked towards them; her eyes glowing a brilliant blue, shocking all those present as she continued._

"_If we want closure, well then you need information… and I'll be the one to give it to you… to all of you."_

* * *

No one said a word. They couldn't; their mouths just felt stuck, and un-moving. They had so many questions about everyone and everything. What Team Rocket was; what Celestia was doing with them, and who Ash's mother really was. They were completely spent; both emotionally and physically. Delia looked on at her company, with an air of compassion about her. She smiled sadly at them; memories flashing through her mind, that no human should ever have to experience in their short life-time. Shaking her head, to clear her thoughts clean, she ushered over Mimey before reiterating her previous statement.

"Like I said… you all deserve an explanation as to what has just happened with all of you… or should I say; what's been going on, behind the scenes all these years ago."

Everyone's confusion only rose at that statement; the silence still reigning over all of the teenagers present. No one able to come up with a reasonable response; and so, nothing was said. They merely nodded instead. Delia nodded back at their silent consent, before smiling again, and turning back to them.

"Well… I might as well start by asking what you all know about Team Rocket… its history and the like...?"

No one said a word; but this time, for the reason that they realized… that they didn't really know all that much about the criminal organization that seemed to be stalking them, at every turn. Delia sighed at the clueless group of teenagers, before giggling to herself slightly, and continuing.

"As I figured… well to start it off with; they have three main hideouts, from personal experience and news… the first being underneath the casino in Celadon City, which is now gone. The second was underneath the Viridian Gym, and the third is inside of Silph Co.'s building. They took it over, not five days ago; however, no one is able to do anything about it, as it could cause the damage of too much property for anyone to want to risk it…" Everyone gasped at that part of information which took them by surprise. They had managed to use such open places, right underneath everyone's noses? It was a daring move to be sure. Delia looked on, and kept talking.

"To sum up their motive's however; they are a group of criminals hell-bent on stealing people's Pokémon, and selling them on the black market…" The group nodded; as they had all been expecting as much. "… However that is all just a front; for the true purpose that is something that has been kept under the rug since its inception over ten years ago…" She paused. "And it involves; none other than you…" She points at the boy that she had brought up into the world, and forces down feelings that she knew she couldn't show right now. "Ash."

He had the decency to gulp. Everyone else present; looked on in obvious shock and intrigue, as they watched the scene between Ash, his mother and her Pokémon unfold. Pikachu narrowed his eyes slightly at the statement, waiting for the young woman to indulge her thoughts to the rest of them. She lowered her finger, and did just that.

"You see… that… _man_; that you all have become unfortunately acquainted with… his name is Giovanni, and he is a person that, when he sets a goal; he will see it through, even if it takes him a full decade to do it."

They all looked quizzically at her, and so she continued.

"If you couldn't guess by now… Giovanni and I go way back… in fact you could say, that we are both part of memories that I would much rather 'never remember'…" Cynthia tensed as the last words were spoken, and Ash narrowed his eyes at the movement. He could tell that whatever his mother had just said, had struck a chord with Cynthia; something that he knew, but he just couldn't for the life of him remember.

"Never Remember…" Ash pursed his eyebrows together in deep-thought. _'Yeah… she's got that part right… where have I heard that before?' _He pushed onto his temples, harder in an attempt to force his thoughts to the front of his subconscious._ 'I know I've heard that message before somewhere… a couple times actually… but where…?' _Flash-backs of the Safari Zone warden, Cynthia's pendant and some other third, blurry memory flew through his mind like a bullet. His eyes widened in realization, as he filed the thoughts back into his subconscious, leaving it to dwell on later. Although; looking up… he couldn't help but feel that whatever was going to be said wasn't going to help them on that subject matter at all. Ash looked up, ready to hear the story that would hopefully reveal some of what they were looking for in regards to answers. Looking around him, he could see that all his friends felt the same, if the expressions on their faces, were any indication.

Needless to say, they all looked forward; attentive for the story that was about to be told. The older woman continued; preparing to talk about a past that she had hoped that she buried a long time ago.

"It all started when we were just ten years old…"

**1st Flash-Back:**

"Ha! I caught an Eevee all by myself!"

Giovanni laughed at his female companions' behavior; finding it to be quite the funny spectacle. He gave her a slow-clap, in an obviously mocking manner, causing her to pout cutely. She stuck her tongue out at him before giggling herself, from how immature she was acting. Looking around herself, the Viridian Forest's oppressive foliage met her sight, almost threatening her every movement. The both of them stopped their laughing as they looked up to the darkening sky, not wanting to stay in the forest one more night than necessary. They smirked at each other before looking at the dirt road ahead of them. Giovanni spoke up.

"First one to Pewter City, has to buy the other dinner."

Delia merely got into a running stance, and smirked in response.

"You're on, Vanni."

Giovanni merely scoffed at the nickname before blushing and dashing ahead, the both of them in steady competition, as they ran for the nearest town; just up ahead…

**Flash-Back End:**

"So you and… Giovanni; used to be traveling partners then?"

Delia nodded at Cynthia's question, before elaborating somewhat.

"Yes… we were as close as you and Ash are actually…" Brock was the only one to completely pick-up the hidden message about the oblivious teens, and hid his surprise as best he could. Thankfully; no one noticed. Delia continued speaking.

"However; we don't have the time to speak about everything that had happened on our journey together… although…" Everyone leaned in, ready to learn as much as they possibly could about all the questions; they so desperately wanted answers to.

"We were known as the only tag-team challengers, amongst the gyms of that point in time… in fact; I used to pull wins out of obvious losses, in much the same way that you two did; using the power of the blue energy, or its proper name 'Aura', that you have been blessed with, Ash.

Everyone was completely stunned. They were only the second tag-team in the Pokémon world's history? Someone else had done much the same as they had; and it was Ash's mother? What surprised them that much farther were how she had managed to pull wins out of near-defeat in much the same way that Ash had... with some power that no one; but Delia and Giovanni, seemed to know anything about.

Delia spoke, not a moment later.

"Yes… and whilst I don't have the time to go in-depth as to every angle of the strange power, that you have found yourself blessed with, Ash… it's something that every human and Pokémon alike have; however… the two of us, and only a couple other humans, are actually able to accumulate so much that we can physically control it. In fact, it's so rare, that the only Pokémon who are said to be able to eventually, under heavy training; able to control that power, are the Pokémon Riolu, and Lucario." She paused to let it sink in, before continuing her explanation. "It's essentially your own aura, as the name suggests, that you can use to change your own demeanor, become physically stronger temporarily, or do other things… with it; its truly a gift, but without control… you all have obviously realized that it's a double-edged sword, right?"

They all nodded, which she mirrored; before coughing into her fist. "Well anyways… we don't have enough time to go in-depth about that right now… however; after this all blows over… we can work on training it, so that you can use it to your advantage, instead of letting it take you over; in terms of emotions and your actions… I'm not the best, at it myself, as so little is known about it… but I will do what I can to help you, ok Ash?"

She smiled at her son's face, which lit up at the last part. He nodded eagerly, causing her to chuckle, before redirecting the topic off of the current subject, and back onto its original storyline.

"Getting back to the story again, however… I would like to once again reiterate, that the point from then, until the Kanto League, aren't important; as things only start going down-hill from then on…"

**2nd Flash-Back:  
**

"This is it folks! The final match between Delia and Giovanni is just about to end!"

The camera pans to a rocky field; torn up by the destruction caused by the two experienced trainers. They were both panting with obvious exertion; the match bringing out the best of them, and they knew that this was it.

"The two trainers have given it their all; and it's truly been a match for the ages – they are just down to their last two Pokémon, and it's obvious that, this is it. Delia's Dragonite, and Giovanni's Gengar are both on their last leg, and they can't make it through one more attack; who will win the final strike? I think it's time to find out!"

Giovanni stopped breathing heavily to give his trademark smirk to his opponent, and closest friend. She returned it, in much the same manner.

"So Delia; I guess this is it, huh?"

His friend smiled back at him.

"Yeah… yeah it is; are you ready?"

He just nodded. They were off.

"Dragonite!" "Gengar!"

"HYPER BEAM!"

The two white-colored beams of energy struck each other in the middle; an obvious struggle for power occurring between the two, neither one wanting to give up, and disappoint their trainer. It soon ended however, when one of them just couldn't hold back any longer, and it was sent flying back onto the wall behind it. The announcer called the result, and it was one that, if they were honest with themselves; they had expected since the beginning

"Gengar is unable to battle! The winner of the final match is Delia Hanako, and her Pokémon Dragonite!"

"YATTA!"

She jumped up, and ran towards her large Pokémon; hugging it tightly for the valiantly won victory. She cried in complete joy as her dream was so close to being realized, before turning towards her opponent, a look of pure happiness but slight sadness passed by her face.

Giovanni just kept a level expression for a few seconds, before giving a genuine smile that caused her heart to flutter in her chest. He walked towards her, and held out his hand as a sign of good sportsmanship.

"Congrats Leah… you won this round. I'm proud of you – now take the fight to that elite four, in a way that only you truly can."

Her eyes watered in happiness, before leaping onto him; hugging him tightly. He stumbled back a few steps before smiling down at her, the crowd around them, clapping at the display of friendship and the result that they had reached. Lifting up her chin, he wiped away the tears that were going down her face before giving her, his trademark smirk; her heart beating once again within her chest.

"This isn't the time for tears, Delia; it's a time for celebration!"

She looked up questioningly, for some reason not believing his words to be genuine. How could he be so happy with her victory versus his own? The sincerity on his face, and within his voice, however, told her differently and so she wiped her tears away, and smiled widely again. He grinned before taking her hand into his own; her face breaking out into a bright red blush as he did so. Lifting them both into the air; the crowd burst out into even more applause; the both of them just soaking up the feeling, and enjoying the truly incredible feeling that the moment was giving them. Delia looked up at her closest friend, and smiled at his confident face, which never faltered; not even in the moment of his loss.

She could never have figured how their story would have ended…

**Flash-Back End:**

Apart from a few small details that she made sure as to not reveal, to the rest of them, she gave them a one-to-one recreation of the battle that had taken place, all those years ago. Everyone stared on in complete shock at the realization that Delia had managed to defeat not only that man single-handedly, but the entire Kanto League. Ash swallowed hard before asking what has been on his mind this whole time.

"Di-did… did you become the champion…?"

His mother's composure never deterred.

"Yes."

A pin-drop could be heard in the background, just before Ash stood up in his chair, and pointed an accusing finger at his mother.

"Bu-but that's impossible? How have I never heard of this?"

Delia narrowed her eyes slightly, at the question, causing him to sit back down, startled by his mother's unusual reaction. She spoke soon after.

"I was getting to that… you see; nothing truly changed for the longest time after that. I became the Kanto Champion, and I remained in that position for the following 19 years. No one had managed to defeat me, and so very few people ended up wishing to challenge my nearly undefeatable team…" She let the unbelievable fact sink in, before continuing. "… And apart from him; and a few other people, no one bothered to visit me… it was a pretty lonely life let me tell you… not to deter you kids from going for your dreams, though, of course."

Ash and Cynthia laughed nervously at the older woman's attempt at humor before calming back down. The brown-haired trainer continued speaking.

"Well… to skip a few unnecessary details in between; Giovanni soon started training under professor oak, and became his most devote student. However… it wasn't long after that, that he became obsessed with legendary Pokémon, and the power that they possessed."

She shook her head sadly; the rest of the group giving her a look of confusion, before she looked up, ready to finish her story.

"… It eventually led to his death."

She waited until the reactions of her listeners died down, before continuing on; uninterrupted.

"I honestly don't know who this person is who had captured all of you; under his name and guise, however…" She narrowed her eyes. "I know that can't be him… and this is why…"

**3rd Flash-Back:**

"DAMN IT!"

The curse, thrown from a woman who was at the age of 30, alerted more guards to her position. She grunted before kicking them out of her way, in an incredible show of strength, as she kept running; her destination already made, and her mind made up. She narrowed her eyes as she prepared to kick down the final door standing between her and the man which she had fallen for, so long ago.

"You have gone too far this time you bastard." She continued running through the hallways of the hidden Rocket base, underneath the casino in Celadon City; her pace, increasing by the second. "The moment that you kidnap my son, is the day that you sign your own will…"

She threw open the doors, and was met with a sight that caused her heart to stop beating momentarily in her chest. In front of her was a group of kids, all from ages ranging from 8 to 12. Her rage only grew exponentially as she saw the state of her son, in the front of them all; battered and bruised, from what she couldn't, nor wanted to, imagine. A single man stood in front of them all; his face cocky and ready for the inevitable fight. He spoke; his voice unwavering.

"Ah… The Pokémon Champion… what a… pleasant surprise! To what do I owe, the honor; Mrs. Ketchum?"

She growled at his over-confident demeanor before spitting onto the ground next to her.

"Don't bullshit me, Giovanni. I'm here to take _my _son back home, and rescue all of these kids that you thought it'd be good to kidnap for your own selfish gain."

He just smirked at her before taking out the Poké-ball on the left-most place on his belt.

"Oh I see… well that is most unfortunate; I guess that we will just have to settle this the old-fashioned way, eh Delia?"

She gave no response; instead taking out her chosen Poké-ball as well.

Giovanni just continued smirking.

* * *

A small boy, of no more than 10 years looked up; his tired eyes adjusting to the area he unwillingly found himself in. Adjusting his eyes to look straight ahead of him, he spoke quietly and fell unconscious soon after.

"Mommy…"

* * *

The battle of attrition was finally over, and Delia was down to just two Pokémon. Her Dragonite, and Mr. Mime stood next to her; winded but for the most part, unscathed. Returning her Giovanni got up from his place; kneeling on the ground, before wiping his face free of sweat. He returned his Persian before putting his hands into the air.

"I concede; you are even better now, than you were back then – I have no chance…"

She just narrowed her eyes at his laid-back attitude, waiting for him to make another move. He didn't disappoint.

"However… I regret to inform you that I do have one more Pokémon; and she will be more than a match for your pathetic excuses for Pokémon. Celestia; come over here, please."

Delia's eyes just widened in complete shock as a teenager, no more than 13 years of age walked over to the older man; under his command, and obvious control. He turned towards her shocked opponent and began elaborating.

"You see… her parents were killed in a most… unexpected accident, and she was left in critical condition; the only survivor." He put his hand on her shoulder, before continuing; uncaring. "I graciously took her in, and helped her survive, by splicing her DNA with that of a legendary Pokémon that I thankfully had a small part of."

He took out a small pink-colored from his Pokémon and held it up, proudly. "How we love technology, don't we, Celestia?" The 13 year old, didn't say anything; and instead just looked forward, her eyes blank and void.

He smirked before commanding victory against the two Pokémon standing in front of him. She turned towards her opponent, with a face devoid of almost any emotion as she followed his command, and did as she was told.

"Yes, sir."

Delia watched; unable to do anything but stare, as the girls' body changed into that of one of Sinnoh's legendary Pokémon: Cresselia. She didn't know the technical reasons for as to how, or why, this was happening to the poor girl… however she did know _who _was responsible for it, and she wasn't prepared to let it slide. She ground her teeth together in an anger that she didn't herself know she had buried within herself, as she prepared for battle; the legendary Pokémon appearing as her opponent in front of her. Delia's adrenaline ran throughout her body, as she got ready to fight; knowing that one slip-up could very well mean the end of her life, as well as the kids that were off to the side, and only somewhat out of danger.

Giovanni just continued to smirk; the building around them buckling from the weight of the force being exerted by the Pokémon present. He pointed his finger towards his opponent, tauntingly – Dragonite and Cresselia flying towards each other at speeds comparable to that of a shotgun bullet. Mr. Mime quickly ran off to the side, and started to teleport the kids outside of the confines of the laboratory as the two behemoths duked it out in a battle that seemed to not take place within this realm of existence. Giovanni grunted in annoyance at the psychic-type's rebellious behavior, however he just smirked. After all; it was only a matter of time before this match was over. He grinned; no one can match the strength of a legendary Pokémon. Looking at his human opponent; he could see that she had reached a conclusion much the same as he had. An explosion soon rocked the place that sent his mind and 'his Pokémon' to the ground in a heap. He screamed out loud as he looked towards the unconscious Pokémon; his mind a blur of different thoughts as he ran towards her unconscious body. He growled towards his opponent who picked up the battered body of the now-teenage girl, and moved her over to the rest of the kids, and away from him.

His eyes widened in shock as Delia's emotionless voice reached his ears. Her Dragonite narrowed its eyes and charged up a Hyper Beam, before firing it in the direction of the defenseless Rocket leader. The last thing that meant his ears, before his vision went white and his mind went blank; were the final words that he had ever heard from the woman that he had, at one point in time, loved.

"Goodbye, Giovanni."

**Flash-Back End:**

The group was once again, at a loss of words from the abrupt end to the story. They were left with even more questions, than answers, with little to nothing truly getting explained to them. Cynthia noticeably looked the most upset in regards to that department, as she felt like the story might have been able to help her find out the truth to her shrouded past… however… she shook her head sadly; it was obvious that there wasn't anything that could be deemed as related from the story to her problems. She looked over to see her friends' reactions to the story. Brock looked thoughtful; unsure of what to make of it. Sabrina looked like she was trying, and failing to remember something close to her; something that was somehow related to the story that was just told. Cynthia frowned at that. She turned her attention over to her final friend; the one that seemed to be caught in the middle of the whole situation. He had a blank expression on his face, as he debated something, before he spoke up, and broke the oppressive silence that had once again filled the tense room, with its presence.

"Ok… then what happened?"

Delia nodded in response.

"Well… I had managed to get all of the kids out of there alive, however; upon searching the premises once again; Giovanni's body was found, and confirmed as dead… Celestia's body however? She was never found… and it's to this day; one of my biggest regrets…" She paused to take a deep breath, calming herself down, before continuing. "I searched for so long, to find out where she went, and then she suddenly appeared out of nowhere… it couldn't have been a mere coincidence that she was traveling with all of you; namely you Ash… to me it was obvious, that she was sent from someone to capture you and bring you back with them; and so I ran after the lot of you, when you didn't return from the gym… thank God too."

They all nodded at the abridged assessment, before calming back down. Delia looked forward, before finally finishing her story up.

"But like I was saying… Upon finding the bodies lying there, I knew that this would be much too hard for the children's minds' to handle, and so I used Mimey here, to wipe their memories clean of the events – all of them; and that includes you too Ash." She shook her head sadly, as she thought about the day deep within her mind.

"However… in addition to that; there is a reason that almost no one remembers me being champion." She took a deep breath, before exhaling and speaking again. "Well… I didn't wish for that to be a burden on me being a good mother to you, and so I had everyone's memory, of who was close to us; wiped of that fact completely. I also resigned from my position and retreated to the far-off area of Pallet Town… The Elite Four, and the current Champion; all helped me wipe the memories of almost everybody in this whole continent; from the facts of that day." She looked up slightly, and sighed. "Every other Elite Four member, and champion; from the other regions did the same, as a final nod to my having been in such a strong position, for almost 20 years running… that was a stressful week; let me tell you." She paused to chuckle slightly before finishing.

"They are the only ones, apart from everyone here, and that man… to know what truly happened in regards to my past, and the situation with the children…" She paused, before she finally crashed; her hands covering her face, as sadness racked her body, tears running down her face. "Oh Ash… all of you… I am so sorry to have kept this from you… I am such a horrible mother… I am so, so sorry…"

He sat, staring at his mother in complete shock and disbelief that something so horrible had happened to so many people; and that all of the memories he may have had from it, were wiped from his brain completely. He couldn't believe that this woman, who literally gave up everything for him, would ever say something so negative about herself. Despite whatever he may have felt at that point in time; he ran up to her, and quickly enveloped her in a tight hug, feeling her wrap her arms around him in response; tears falling freely from her face.

"Mom… you are the greatest parent that I could have ever asked for… you did so much for me, and for so many other people; I could never repay you for it…" She started drying her eyes, before smiling at him; so proud to have a son that was so loving and forgiving of her.

"… However…" She looked up at him, as did everyone else; confusion evident.

"Whilst I can never truly repay you for what you have done for me… there is something that only I can do; and that's to put an end to all of this pointless suffering that so many people have gone through."

He looked up; his eyes flashing a bright shade of blue – mesmerizing everyone present with its piercing gaze. "We don't know when he will make the next move, and so we should take the fight to him; and finish him off, once and for all…" He paused, taking in their positive reactions, before continuing. "And I think that we all know this but... Celestia… she isn't a bad person; no matter if she was sent to capture me or not, or whatever she may have done in the past… she is my friend, no, she is _our _friend, and I don't want to leave her alone for another second with that guy; who is just using her for his own selfish gain."

He looks out the window to the right of them, and narrowed his eyes in determination.

"I want to end this whole thing; and find the answers to all of the questions that we still harbor about this whole thing and everything that seem related somehow."

He purposefully looked towards Cynthia's shocked face before nodding and turning back to look at them all in turn. He smiled at them all, before holding out his hand, expectantly.

"And, I doubt that I'm the only one that feels this way; but we need to find Celestia and fast. There is only one place that she would be; and that's the Third, and final laboratory inside of Silph Co.'s building... so who's with me?"

Feeling 4 sets of hands on top of his own he smirked.

"Let's show that asshole what we are made of!"

Receiving a slap, compliments of his mother; reprimanding his language, everyone shouted out in unison, ready to kick some serious ass. He smirked before pointing his index finger towards the direction that Saffron City was located at.

"It's time Giovanni… let's see who wins this final battle…"

* * *

Giovanni stared out the window of the top floor of Silph Co. building. He gritted his teeth together; growling at the fact that he knew it was only a matter of time before he would eventually have to face them all… and he knew it wouldn't be a battle that he would be able to win under normal circumstances… however…

He smirked widely as he looked down; a purple poké-ball with a large 'M' emblazoned on it, being held in his hand. He started laughing loudly; his 20 year old goal, finally complete. He threw it up in the air, as a Pokémon that looked too organic to be anything but, stared forward; unfazed by its current predicament. Giovanni just continued smirking into the long hours of the night; ignoring the crying of the injured teenager from behind him.

"Ash…"

* * *

Author's Note: *phew* damn… that's what I think to be, the longest chapter so far in the story xD… for those that may ask: no, there is a lot more to the backstory than was stated… but hey; it wouldn't be a story if I revealed everything right off the bat, right? ;) Ok – so shout-outs to Draco55 for his freaking like 14 reviews or whatever xD, for AshK1980, for his positive feedback – awesome to hear from an older reader; thanks mate! :) and to the Immortal Doctor Reid, who not only reviewed positively, but told me a serious error… that I had initially uploaded two copies of the same chapter… *cough* xD… anyways I just wanted to say; thanks for reading and plssss review :3 no matter how positive or not… it is a cracky-type fic after all, it's not supposed to be perfect xD so yeah… also I really am looking for a beta-reader, to help correct my story's limitless errors :3, and someone who could design the cover art for this story; like I said in the previous chapter, something with a young Cynthia and Ash… other characters allowed too of course ;) :D and yeah… pls PM me if interested :D – anyways, ill see you guys later; take care! Bye :)

Oh and btw; I will be sticking to this, update every Sunday thing… its easier for me to do, instead of more recent, and/or on a different day – so yeah :) :D seriously bye now xD


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Pokemon... at least... I think I don't... 0.o WHO ARE YOU?

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Pre-Dated Events – Part 2**

"So… this is the 'great hero of destiny', eh?" He paused to enter a laughing fit. "To be honest… _son_, you are much more of a disappointment than I initially anticipated… pathetic, really…"

The young male in question forced his weight up; by putting his hands on his knees. Breathing heavily he narrowed his eyes at his opposition, and a man who he truly despised more than anything else in this life. To be honest… the memories of what happened in the past while has been no more than a blur to Ash.

Here he was… the 'chosen one', or some crap; faced with an unbeatable legendary Pokémon. He was out of his league with this one; and he knew it – full well. His team was near-depletion with only one Pokémon left; and he wasn't sure how using it was going to go. His mother; and every other one of his friends' already had fully knocked out teams, and it did them little good. The single Pokémon, who had defeated them all, had only sustained minor injuries, and severe fatigue from their onslaught. Everything just seemed hopeless now.

Looking behind him he could see his friends' expressions. Cynthia and Sabrina had both collapsed in shock; unconscious. His mother and Brock were trying their best to wake them up; disheartened at the turn of events that had brought them to this point in time. Giovanni's condescending voice, brought him back to the reality at hand; and very quickly as well.

"No matter; whatever Pokémon you managed to get from _that woman_... It will do you little to no good - this match is as good as over... give up, and give in... son."

Ash forced himself back onto his feet and inhaled deeply as his hand clutched onto the final poké-ball on his belt, his final true hope. The hope for not only his own survival; but for that of everyone else he truly cared about in his heart. Turning his hat backwards on the top of his head, in his own trademark fashion; he twisted his position, ready to throw the very capsule that would decide his own victory… or decisive demise. Taking a deep breath, he nodded and threw the poké-ball forward; putting all of his faith into his final Pokémon's abilities. As a final thought process flew through his mind, he yelled out towards his opponent; his determination clear.

"LET'S GO!"

***1 Hour Earlier***

The sound of thundering feet echoed throughout the large office-looking building. People wearing identical suits with the red letter 'R' written on them; were all sent flying into the walls adjacent to them. The group of three teenagers; and one young-looking woman, all ran through the halls of the large building – going up the different staircases and bursting their way through the different hoards of grunts. Cursing at the maze-like pattern; the young teenager in front, picked up his pace, and swiped the key card to the final-locked elevator.

They all ran inside and clicked the button to the top floor; everyone standing in awkward silence, as they began anticipating the inevitable fight. Hearing the door open, they all nodded to each other before rushing forward; and turning towards the only room left to check. Checking the room that was previously occupied by Silph Co.'s CEO, they looked on in determination at the brown-haired man standing in front of them. He just smirked.

"Welcome… welcome; all of you – to my final stand, as it were."

He over-exaggerated his hand-movements, the likes of which only the most comical of all villains ever usually did. Pulling his chosen poké-ball off of his belt he enlarged it, before tossing it in the air… and catching it right afterwards. Pulling out the handkerchief which he kept in his breast pocket, he began shining it; mockingly. Ash just grits his teeth in anger.

"Hey; you – what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Giovanni merely shrugged before stretching his neck muscles and motioning over to the right of them. Ash nearly fainted on the spot.

"CELESTIA!"

In the corner of the large office-space, was a battered and bloody teenage girl. Numerous scrapes and cuts, littered her normally flawless skin, and it took obvious exertion for her to force her head to the side; to look at them. She smiled at them weakly; resting her blank eyes onto Ash's for just a second longer.

"Thank you for caring about me… everyone…"

The smirk on the villains face only grew ten-fold at the obvious horror etched onto his opposition's faces. Ash sunk to his knees, in pure disbelief. This couldn't be happening… this just couldn't be happening… no… no…

Celestia smiled weakly.

"And… Ash…?"

He shook his head and looked forward; everyone else in the room, seemingly melting away from their very existence. Ash held onto every word that was said right afterwards.

"Ash… thank you so much for everything that you have done for me… You must know by now that I was sent by Giovanni, who I work for to capture you and bring you back… right?"

Cynthia, Brock, and Delia just kept staring down their cocky enemy, a grim line of anger etched onto each of their faces. Celestia forced out one final smile.

"He saved my life… he found me; when my parents died so unexpectedly… and despite the fact that I knew what he was doing was wrong… I couldn't do anything about it – I owed him my life… and that is why I agreed to track you down and continue the mission… even though… even though…"

She choked on her tears as they streamed down her face endlessly; giving her the image of a dying angel.

"… even though I fell in love with you Ash."

His heart stopped.

Looking up to the ceiling Celestia smiled slightly before closing her eyes slowly.

"Well I'm gonna go to sleep now you guys… thanks for being so nice to me; all of you… and maybe in another life… we could all be friends without any complications…"

Her eyes closed; and a serene look filled her voice as her life left her body.

"Goodnight… Ash…"

"CELESTIA!"

Giovanni stepped out of the way to let the young male to get to his 'sleeping' friend. He began laughing at the desperation on his face before speaking; and putting his held Master-ball in front of his head.

"I'd like to finally bring something to all of your attention's… for you see; Delia, over here… I'm afraid… has not been completely clear with her explanations for as to what these; experiments that I have been doing these past 10 years were, and how they relate to all of you."

Ash, in a blind fury launched himself directly towards the older man; his fist blue and his demeanor changing entirely. Giovanni just smirked and caught the offending hand. Everyone looked on in shock; including Ash and the easily stopped attack.

"Tsk, tsk… did you all really think that I wouldn't be prepared for such an obvious strike? Did you all, already forget? Everything for the past ten years has been leading up until now!"

Ash, put-off for more reasons than he could think with a clear mind; yelled as loud as he could.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I'm getting sick of all your smirking, and your 'ten years' crap!"

Giovanni just smirked at the immature teenager, before throwing said male, a good ten feet away; and towards his friends. Brock quickly caught him; slowing down the impact significantly, before he helped his younger companion back onto his feet. They continued to glare down their opponent; spitefully as they spared a look at their fallen friend, just to the right of them. Ash's heart rattled in his chest as he thought about her fate, before turning back to look at the only object of his hatred.

Giovanni.

"So… I suppose that you all deserve a true and conclusive explanation as to our history together; correct?"

Receiving no response; except for a worried look from Delia, he smirked before throwing his Master-ball onto the ground. As Mewtwo was released, Giovanni turned to the shocked group and continued.

"Not to monologue or whatever… but I suppose some decisive truth is needed here… so I shall elaborate for the lot of you…"

He smirked.

"What it was that I spent so much time on… and how it relates to all of you…"

***Flash-Back Here***

"DAMN IT!"

A young brown-haired man, looked up from the computer he was working on, to smirk at the loud curse that sounded not too far off from his position. He looked towards all the kids that had ended up in the pile of 'failures'. Even his own son… his very own pride and joy… all failed.

He growled to himself and kicked the ground angrily, scaring the scientists around him into working faster.

His son, the psychic-user, the flippin' child of the Sinnoh champion… and no… nothing…

He failed once again.

Watching as the door to the laboratory was burst open, compliments of a very pissed-off woman; he wiped the annoyed look off his face and replaced it with his trademark smirk. Looking at his newcomer, he took off a poké-ball from his belt and spoke.

"Well… I can tell that there is no use in arguing with you; is there, Delia?"

She gave no response and instead sent out her chosen Pokémon.

He just continued smirking.

* * *

The group didn't speak; it seemed normal enough. Delia narrowed her eyes, at her mortal enemy and former lover. What was he planning…?

Casually tossing his Master-ball into the air he walked in front of Celestia's still body and smirked before looking back at the group; pointedly ignoring the sharp glares he received in response.

"Well… you see… from your current reactions; I can only surmise that what she told you up until this point is identical to mine, correct?"

No one said anything; and Delia merely bit her lip. He wouldn't be prepared to tell them everything, would he…? He wouldn't take that last thing from her… he couldn't lose her only source of life now… not after all this…

"I think that I shall hurry up and finish then? Shall we?"

Ash, Cynthia, and Sabrina all looked up in unison; an invisible rope tugging them to listen all at once… almost as if to help them remember something that was wiped from their minds so long ago. Delia's eyes widened at their reactions; her mouth opening slightly, as a taunting smile shone from the other side of the room.

"Alright… here is the missing piece of conversation that I'm sure she 'accidentally' left out."

***Second Flash-Back Here***

The battle had neared its end, and the male side had long-since run out of Pokémon. He backed away as fear entered his eyes. His plan had failed and he very well, might be facing his sure death right now. He had no chance to defeat her. Delia narrowed her eyes and yelled out for her Dragonite to form a Hyper Beam.

"Goodbye, Giovanni…"

The beam was about to strike when…

"NO WAIT PLEASE!"

Celestia had forced herself up through sheer will-power alone and began glaring at the other woman in the room. She tried to form a Confusion attack, before her eyes rolled back into her head, and she fell forward; unconscious. Giovanni gritted his teeth before spitting onto the ground next to himself, and standing up slowly; not wishing to anger his enemy that much farther. Seeing as though she was not about to attack right away, waiting to see what he was going to do, he smirked slightly despite his injuries.

"Well… I suppose, that given the current situations, that I should enlighten you on something, shouldn't I Delia?"

She just narrowed her eyes and waited for him to continue, her Dragonite ready to attack him at any moment's notice.

"My whole project… my whole dream has been branded a failure… the kids; our own son, Ash, the Champions daughter; that damned Cynthia… and that psychic-type user; that stupid Sabrina… all good-for-nothing children who have done nothing but hinder my progress… DAMN IT ALL!"

Delia's teeth gritted together in obvious anger, before she closed her eyes and calmed herself down. Opening them again, she spoke.

"What about that Cresselia, girl over there…?"

He looked down at the girl at his feet and smirked at her unconscious form.

"Well… you see…"

***Flash-Back End***

He stopped… mid-sentence. Everyone was in complete shock, as Delia bit her lip, to the point that a few small drops of blood began flowing out of the now-open wound. _They had all been a part of his crazy plan 10 years ago…? How…? What happened; and why couldn't they remember anything…?_

Looking towards the conflicted group he continued his monologue.

"Yes… all of this happened… of course there is much more that you don't know… and much that may just be revealed soon… very soon indeed… _son_."

Ash shuddered at that. The fact that this was his own mothers husband, the fact that he was still alive… and most of all; the fact that this was not only his greatest enemy, but his own father… made him want to throw up on the spot. The only one not in complete shock was Brock; who began patting his male friend on the back and attempting to keep him from losing the contents of his stomach. Giovanni strode forward, with a strange charismatic quality to his step, as he turned his attention back towards the group.

Spinning the poké-ball on his finger, he clasped it within his grasp, before smiling… a truly disgusting smile.

"I think that after all this; I shall enlighten one more small detail, before this battle occurs… after all… ten years of research has truly prepared me for anything; so you will not win…"

As he finally threw his chosen poké-ball into the air, and released its contents out; he finished his speech.

"Cynthia; your very parents were in the same experiment as Celestia's… an experiment that was; most dangerous I must say… very dangerous indeed…"

A cruel laughter filled the room as the cloned psychic-type Pokémon was finally shown in his full glory. Staring at Cynthia's shocked and frightened face; his smile widened considerably… to a sickening extent.

"… And let's just say… that after finding out the fact that the conclusive results were most… direly unfortunate…"

Pointing his index finger towards the group; his only Pokémon charged up an attack from within his hands, awaiting a command from his master. The final nail in the coffin was set in stone.

"… I dealt with them… permanently."

Everyone froze.

* * *

Hey guys! :D

So you've probably noticed that this chapter significantly (By like 700 words), shorter than my longest chapter… and about 400 shorter than the usual length… the reason being; was that I didn't want to reveal everything here… sorry xD…

Also, you've probably noticed that this chapter is a week late… I don't really have an excuse for that: I just wasn't sure how to start it, but as a result, I now know how to do the next one, and itll be a bit longer than this one – and as compensation, I will try to get two chapters done this week: since I have an idea of where I'm going with it for now… so yeah – thanks for sticking with me guys! :D

PLS PLS PLSSSS review – good or bad; doesn't matter, I'll accept both… I love the alerts and stuff, makes me feel warm and fuzzy :3 but I like written reviews so much more – even if its just a few words long so yeah… :D

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially to those that pointed out my mistakes xD (There will be a lot this chapter I'm sure, considering I wanted to get it out today, and I didn't do anything yesterday or well… before today… so what I'm getting at – is that I did all this in a couple hours: so sue me -.-… actually pls don't thnx 3)

Alright I'm gonna go to bed now… xD so night :D

Thanks and baii :D


End file.
